Chance Meeting
by arKlight.RevIsion
Summary: Sadie Kane has a crush on Nico, but refuses to acknowledge it. Nico di Angelo thinks he found the girl of his dreams, but is afraid of telling her. What will happen, especially of one of them disappears? Sadico! Now Complete. Sequel already posted
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Kane Chronicles-PJO crossover so…no destructive criticism please!

Pairings: Nico x Sadie (What will it be called, Sadico? Haha…)

Thalia x Percy (My personal favorite: Perlia)

Annabeth x …find out!

Chapter 1

S  
>A<br>D  
>I<br>E

I was, as a matter of fact, bored. My brother Carter had gone out on another date with Zia Rashid, if you call going to the museum a date, earlier this evening. I've nothing to do, so I got some magic supplies in case I get into trouble, snuck out of the mansion, and went out for a walk.

_Is there nothing bloody good in the stores this time of night? _I asked myself as I walked down the street. A strolled past a few stores, but nothing that I liked was in there. Luckily, as I was looking at a sleeveless dress that would've scored me a date with Anubis, I spotted something of interest two shops over. I put down the dress, ran out of the shop and followed Zia and my brother. Hey, if he does something stupid and blows this date, _again_, I want to be there this time to see it.

"Carter, where are we going?" Zia asked, her voice playful.

"You'll see." He answered back.

As they walked towards what seemed to be the empire state building, I, of course, followed secretly.

"Lady Kane." I heard someone behind me say. Who in the world would know me here? Wait, Lady Kane? I turned around, and sure enough, that annoying, handsome, heartwarming face came to greet me. "Anubis!" I shrieked, unable to keep my voice low. "What are you doing here?"

"I am merely visiting you. Is that a problem?" he said.

"Yes! And I _really_ do love your coming to visit me, but now is the wrong time. So please, come back later." He pondered on this for a moment, and then he said, "Of course, Lady Kane."

He disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Gods, did I really just do that? Then, I saw both of them turn around a corner and disappear from sight. I ran as fast as I could, trying to catch up with them. As I turned around the corner, running so fast it looked like I was being chased by a monster, I literally bumped into the person that would change my life forever. He was also running, along with two other teenagers way older than him. I plowed straight into him, falling on my bum in most unflattering way.

Getting up, I glared at him. "Watch it!"

"Sorry." He said, getting up and picking up something he dropped. At first, I couldn't believe my eyes; he was holding a black sword. But then, something with huge horns, coarse, hairy fur, and carrying a battle axe appeared out of nowhere.

"What in the name of Isis is that?" I demanded, panicking.

"MOOOO!" it grunted, swinging its axe at us with all its might.

"Look out!" he shouted. He tackled me to the ground, and the axe flew within inches above our heads. It lodged in the wall behind us, creating a noise so loud that the people around started to panic as well.

"Mad Bull!" shouted a woman.

They all ran, except for the boy and his companions. The one with the black sword charged at the monster, jumping and stabbing it at the chest. Unfortunately, it blocked with its axe and brought a big, hairy arm down on him, almost crushing him.

Another girl, about fifteen or sixteen years old, with blonde hair and stormy gray eyes came up to me. "Why aren't you running?" she asked. Her other friend never kept his eyes of the monster, as if waiting for the chance to strike.

"Why aren't you?"

She looked at me in bewilderment. I guess she wasn't used to people winning an argument against her. "Good point. Wait, you can see it?"

"Yeah. It looks like a man, but it's also a bull. WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?" I demanded her for an answer.

"Minotaur. Half-man, half-bull. Very hard to kill. Stay here. You may be one of us." She threw the dagger she was wielding at the Minotaur, impaling it in the middle of its eyes. But instead of killing it, it just made it angrier.

"MOOOOO!" It grunted angrily, dropping its axe and preparing to charge. I did the last thing that I could think of. I shouted, "Heqat!" and my staff appeared immediately in my hands. I pointed it at the Minotaur, and shouted, "Ha-di!"

An explosion blew in front of the beast. It flew back ten meters away and hit the side of a building, bringing the whole tower down and burying the Minotaur in three feet of rubble..

The three of them looked at me in awe. The girl said, "Where did you learn how to do that?"

I didn't answer her. The Minotaur started to free itself from the rubble. What will it take to kill this thing? Ha-di is the most powerful spell I know. Only if Carter were here he could use his combat magic and take this thing down once and for all.

As if on cue, I heard a familiar voice shouting in the distance. "Sadie!"

Carter, along with Zia, was running towards us, completely unaware of the danger we were in.

"Carter!" I screamed for all I was worth. "Arm yourself!"

He looked at me, confused. "What?"

"I said, ar-"

Too late. The Minotaur blasted the rubble apart. It looked at us in pure hatred.

Carter got the message. He summoned his khopesh from the duat, and Zia summoned her staff.

"What. Is. That?" He asked me, out of breath..

"Minotaur. Half-man, half-bull. Very hard to kill." I said, giving the same answer that the girl gave me.

Then, the Minotaur did the stupidest thing it would do in its life. It charged Carter head on.

Carter summoned his combat avatar. A golden form of a humanoid falcon surrounded him, wielding the same khopesh that he uses. He was over fifteen feet tall, even taller than the Minotaur.

With one swipe of his hand, the Minotaur came down. He sliced its head off, and it turned to sand.

"Fun." He said, dispelling the spell.

The girl finally got her composure and held out a hand. "Thanks."

"No problem." I shook her hand.

The boy with the black word came forward. I gasped. He looked so much like Anubis that he could pass for Anubis's younger brother or something. "I'm Nico di Angelo." Pointing to the girl, he introduced her as Annabeth, and the other one as Percy.

"I'm Sadie Kane, and this my brother Carter and his girlfriend, Zia." Carter blushed at the remark, and so did Zia.

Did you like it? _**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	2. Chapter 2  Camp Half Blood

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy. XD**

A  
>N<br>N  
>A<br>B  
>E<br>T  
>H<p>

A wave of curiosity suddenly overcame me. Who were these people? What are they doing here? Where do they even get there strange powers?

"What are you? I suddenly blurted out. ADHD tends to make me do that.

"We are human beings, thank you very much." Sadie huffed, a little bit annoyed at my question.

I blushed, embarrassed. I suppose my question came out wrong. To my relief, Nico stepped forward. "Sorry for my friend's-"he glared at me in a stop-trying-to-embarrass-us kind of way, "-very rude question. What she meant to say was, you three aren't Greek, aren't you?"

Sadie shook her head. "No, we're not Greek, whatever it is that you mean by Greek. I am the current host of Isis, Carter is the host of Horus, and Zia here was the host of Nepthys."

"Was?" Percy asked.

"She and Nepthys weren't compatible, you may say in way. Nepthys is a river goddess, while Zia is a fire magician, so Zia hosting Nepthys only had a negative effect on both of them." Sadie explained. "Anyway, we told you our story, now why don't you tell us yours?"

"Before that, let me ask you one last thing. Isis, Horus, and Nepthys are not Greek gods, aren't they?" I said.

"No. They're Egyptian." Carter answered.

My eyes widened. "Oh shit." I mouthed. Unfortunately, Sadie seemed to understand.

"What was that?" She demanded.

I wasn't sure what I was gonna say. "Um…can you excuse us for a minute?" I dragged Percy and Nico somewhere where we can't be seen or heard.

"What was that for?" Nico asked, annoyed.

I glared at him. He back off. "We need to leave. Now."

Percy looked confused, then offended. "But Annabeth, those people are waiting for us-"

"Stop it Percy. They're Egyptians. We are not supposed to initiate any contact in any way with them. Chiron himself told me so."

"But, why?" Nico asked.

I was getting really irritated with these two's constant questioning. Why can't they just believe me and go?

I shrugged. "Just because. Now let's go."

"No." Percy said firmly. "Annabeth, those people saved our lives." He pointed to carter, Sadie, and Zia, who were patiently waiting for us, although I could already see irritation forming on Sadie's face. "I don't know about you, but that's not the proper way to thank someone who just faced a monster to protect your life." He turned around and walked back to them.

I looked at Nico and asked, "Well?"

He pointed to Percy. "I'm with him." Then he followed him.

"Okay, fine! If this ends up so bad that it becomes the end of the world, _again,_ then don't come looking for me!" I threatened, but went with them anyways.

"What took you so long?" Sadie asked. She narrowed her eyes at me, as if she was holding me responsible for that.

"We needed to talk." Percy answered. "Do you guys want to go with us to camp?"

"Percy!" I said.

"Sure." Sadie said. She was looking sparingly at Nico, and she was blushing. Hmmm…Nico was thirteen-ish, and Sadie looked like she was twelve…. No. Not even gonna think about that.

"Cool." Percy said. "Let's go."

The whole ride back to camp, I kept playing scenarios on my mind about what would happen if Chiron saw these two. Zia refused to come, saying that she had something else to do. The worst case scenario that I could think of was that Chiron would kick us out of camp, _forever_, for this. I shuddered at the thought.

"We're here." Percy announced. He got out of the cab, paid the mortal driver a huge wad of cash so he won't complain or ask why five children were suddenly getting off at gods-knows-where in the middle of the night.

"Um, why are we stopping here?" carter asked.

"You'll see." Percy answered. We trudged uphill, and came to rest on top of a hill with a pine tree standing at its crest.

Percy looked at them, at me, and thought for a bit. "Now, I don't know if the barriers will allow you to enter the camp, so just enter slowly." He took my hand, to which I probably blushed, and ran towards the camp borders. After we passed through, we turned around and waited for them.

I saw Carter shrug, and ran as well. But, as I and Percy expected, the barriers stopped him before he even got to camp grounds, and threw him back a good three feet. Dusting himself and standing, Carter threw a string of words that were probably very rude in Egyptian before putting a hand on the barrier. "What is this thing made of, steel?" he grumbled.

"No," I said, laughing. "It's magic."

Nico came up next to us. "Guys, won't you give them permission?"

Percy smirked. "Alright, alright." He threw up his hands in mock surrender. "I Percy Jackson, give you permission to enter camp."

The borders shimmered, and Carter and Sadie passed through with no trouble at all.

"C'mon, you've got to meet Chiron." Nico urged. He ran like a cheetah all the way to the Big House, where Chiron, in wheelchair form, was playing a game of Pinochle with Mr. D, our camp director.

"Hello, Nico." Chiron said when he saw him. "And you too, Annabeth and Percy. What brings you-"then he saw Carter and Sadie "-here." He finished in a grim tone.

He narrowed his eyes and pointed at them. "They shouldn't be here. Percy, Annabeth, I can't believe that you two could be so irresponsible! Percy, I can still forgive, mainly because he doesn't know anything-"

"Hey!" Percy grumbled.

"-but you, Annabeth, you know the rules. The Greeks are not allowed to be with Egyptians. It has been that way for millennia."

"But Chiron, these people saved our lives." Percy reasoned.

Chiron held up his hand. "_They _saved you? That's a first." He smirked. "That's next to impossible, unless-" he looked Carter and Sadie again. "You two aren't with the House of Life, aren't you?"

"never in a million years!" Sadie exclaimed. "If you think that we would join those ungrateful, self-centered, arrogant-"

"Sadie-" Carter warned.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

Chiron's expression changed from wariness to relief. "I believe you. Sorry for the misunderstanding. Actually, Zeus changed that law a bit last millennia. You see, he decreed that magicians not affiliated with the House of Life are welcomed to Camp-Half-Blood anytime."

"Thank you."

"you're welcome. Now, it is a camp tradition to have a friendly game of capture the flag whenever we have visitors, so please, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, spread the word?"

Then we left.

S  
>A<br>D  
>I<br>E 

OMG! That Nico guy looks so much like Anubis, it drives me nuts! I mean, with the same black hair, style of clothing, and those chocolate-warm eyes that totally make me want to melt, if I didn't know any better, Nico could actually pass of as Anubis's little brother or something. Once Annabeth and the others left, Chiron turned his focus on us. "I can sense another presence besides yourselves. Have you been hosting gods?"

I didn't know what to say. How did he even know that we were hosting gods? Fortunately, Horus and Isis appeared beside us, but they weren't actually in a physical body. They were glowing in a golden light that surrounded them, and the only things visible are their faces, Isis on the left, and Horus on the right.

"Long time no see, Chiron." Horus bowed his head. Isis followed his example.

"Indeed, Horus." Chiron said. "What brings you two here?"

Horus looked at us. "Well, it seems that our hosts, by some miraculous reason, are here in your demigod camp, so please just take care of them, okay? OH, and by the way, love the beard. Makes you look more macho."

"Horus, stop it. You're embarrassing us." Isis chided.

"I'm just saying." Horus shrugged.

"We can take care of ourselves." I huffed, but both of them already disappeared. Then, a conch horn blew in the distance.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Both of you, do you have any weapons or armor with you?" he suddenly asked.

"We don't use armor, and we always bring our weapons with us." Carter answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Because Capture the Flag is starting."

N  
>I<br>C  
>O<p>

We spread word around camp pretty quickly. It helps that the Aphrodite Cabin are major gossipers, so in about ten minutes, everybody is already prepared for Capture the Flag. It's the Poseidon, Hades, Apollo, Dionysus, and Athena Cabin versus the rest of the cabins. The Aphrodite, Janus, Hypnos, and Morpheus didn't want to join, _again_, so we just left them as they were. But on the bright side, carter and Sadie were going to be on our team, and if they can fight the Minotaur, they can be on my team any day.

I blew the conch horn to signal the start of the game.

We prepared ourselves for war. The Ares Cabin was already setting up traps and spiked, along with the Hephaestus Cabin, who was maneuvering a large, bronze automaton who looked strangely like a man with an eagle's head.

"Try to beat us now, suckers!" Clarisse yelled from atop the automaton. She was in her bloodred armor, taunting us and glaring at Percy like she wanted to skewer him with her spear. But seeing as how her history with Percy had been, she probably would do that first chance she got.

Beside me, Annabeth sighed. "Great. Now that just ruined all of my plans. How are we supposed to beat them with that thing trying to stomp on us?"

She was right. We have no firepower to take that thing head-on, unless we have someone who can turn fifteen feet tall.

Then realization came to me. We have, by the name of Carter Kane.

"Annabeth…" I whispered my plan to her.

"Nico, you're brilliant! You don't know how much I want to kiss you right now." She exclaimed with glee.

I laughed. "Don't. Percy might get jealous."

She blushed. I saw her hide something behind her back. It looked a ring of some sort. She turned to the rest of our team, and yelled as loud as she could. "Everyone! You might have noticed that the red team got some fancy new toys on their arsenal. And yes, I know that none of us can take that thing on, but luckily for us, we have some new friends that might turn the tides in our favor." She gestured to Carter and Sadie, who had just arrived. "Everyone, meet Carter and Sadie Kane. They will take care of the automaton, while our team will split into two groups, one large group that can take on their frontal assaults, while another group that can sneak behind enemy lines and take the flag from under their noses. We can do this!"

Everyone cheered.

I was with Annabeth and Sadie on the second group. Since I can use the shadows, Annabeth has her cap, and Sadie can use magic, we can easily break behind enemy lines to snatch the flag.

"Nico." I heard Sadie call behind me. I turned around, and saw her looking at Carter, then at the automaton.

"He's gonna be fine, Sadie. No one dies during these games." I reassured her.

"Really?"

"Well, most of the time. Now come on! We're getting left behind." I whispered.

C  
>L<br>A  
>R<br>I  
>S<br>S  
>E<p>

Those punks are so gonna get pulverized! With this automaton on our side, nothing can stop us from getting to their flag.

BU then, I noticed something out of the ordinary. An African-American boy holding what seems to be a curved sword was looking at our automaton with determined eyes, as if he was looking at our weak points. Like he could even reach them. Another horn blew, signaling the start of the game.

"Charge!" I ordered. Our automaton went in first, stomping on the campers, ripping up trees, and generally causing mass panic. Then, everyone backed up on our automaton, hiding in the trees, except for the boy with the curved sword. He ran forward, straight for our automaton.

_What is he doing? Does he really think he can defeat this thing?_ I asked myself. Then suddenly, the boy jumped. I started to laugh, but when he came down, it surprised me so much that I fell out of the automaton, but luckily, Chris caught me just in time.

"What in Hades is that?" I asked.

"No idea." He said. I looked into his eyes, and I can only see one thing. Doubt.

The boy was glowing. I mean literally glowing. He was encased in a golden shell that looked a lot like our automaton. He was over fifteen feet tall, armed with a glowing blade like the one he was holding in his hands. But the one thing that shocked me was his eyes. They were glowing, one gold, one silver.

"I am Carter Kane. Blood of the Pharaohs, the Eye of Horus. And you-" he pointed his sword at us "-will be chopped up like Swiss cheese before you even know it."

He charged. When his blade slammed on our spear, we staggered back a few feet, losing our balance. "Fight back!" I yelled at the driver.

"I'm trying!" he yelled back.

"Ugh! Get out of here!" I threw him out of the chair, and controlled the automaton by myself.

I thrusted my spear forward, which nearly impaled him in the heart, but glanced of his shell. He swung his sword in an arc, decapitating our left arm. I used the remaining arm to sock him in the face, and he lost balance and fell. I threw the spear. It sailed in a perfect arc, but at the last second, he rolled to his side and dodged it. He thrusted his fist forward, and a large, golden eye appeared in front of us, and all of a sudden, we were flying backwards, and smashed into Zeus's Fist so hard that it fell apart.

"System is crashing. System is crashing." A computerized voice warned me. No! I refuse to lose.

In desperation, I jumped up, put all of the remaining power to the legs, and tried to ram him with the automaton. Fortunately, it worked. Unfortunately, we both hit the ground with a loud THUD!

I could feel blood on my forehead. I climbed out of the now-ruined automaton, and was relieved to see that the driver and Chris had made it out alright. And then I fainted.


	3. Chapter 3 A Mistake

**Sorry I haven't been updating! But I have actually forgotten about this story, and just saw it now! I reread it, and found out that it was actually good! So here's the next chapter for you!**

S  
>A<br>D  
>I<br>E

Immediately after the horn sounded, signaling the start of the game. I was pulled away from my spot by none other than Nico. He led me towards a secluded spot in the woods, pushing past other campers. I wonder what he was thinking.

"Nico, stop." I say, pulling away from his grip. Unfortunately, he stubbornly refused to let go.

"No." He took my hand in his. I just hope that he couldn't see my face, beet red from embarrassment. "Sadie, stay here. If the fighting gets rough, well…you'll be safe, safer here than anywhere on the front lines." He explained.

My eyes widened. He actually had the nerve to treat me like a, well, like a girl! Of course, I am a girl, but you get what I mean. "Nico!" I threw his hand back. "I can take care of myself!"

"Of course I know that, but…" he tried to explain.

"Ugh. What's with boys and their trying to protect girls all the time?" I complained. I threw up my hands in frustration.

Nico smirked. "Well, I always make it a point to save pretty girls from harm." He took my hand, again, and I blushed furiously. Then, I just realized what he said.

"Wait." I pulled him back. "You think I'm pretty?"

He stiffened, and let go of my hand. "Um…" he looked anywhere but me. "That's not – you got me completely." He was blushing. I had to stifle a laugh because of his reaction.

He was so embarrassed that he didn't even notice someone sneak behind him, ready to cut his head off. I stopped laughing.

Nico noticed. "What? I got something on my face?" he attempted to wipe his face with his sleeve.

"Duck!" I yelled, then tackled him to the ground. His breathing became raspy, his chocolate eyes were filled with confusion, which was really cute- sorry, getting off track.

Anyway, that's when he realized that he was actually _this_ close from getting killed. He pushed me off (Which I will yell at him later about), and rolled to his side, dodging another strike. He stood up as fast as he could, raised his sword in an arc, and cut his attacker cleanly in the shoulder. I could see his eyes as he did that: cold, lifeless, and ruthless.

It was literally a bloody mess. The attacker fell into a pool of his own blood. Blood still spurted from the wound in waves. Nico inhaled sharply, realizing what he had done.

"Medic! I need a medic! Chiron! Anybody!" He yelled frantically. He was beginning to hyperventilate, mumbling things like, "I'm so dead, I'm so dead," to "Clarisse is gonna kill me." He clutched his head with his hands, curled up into a ball, and rocked back and forth.

"Coming!" I heard somebody yell. Chiron came running, well galloping actually, to our side. "What seems to be the problem, my dear?" he asked soothingly.

I nervously pointed at Nico, then the other camper. Chiron looked alarmed, then blew a conch horn, different than what I heard before.

Some kids came rushing up to us, carrying bandages, some kind of apple juice drink, a few squares of something that looks like bread, and other medical stuff. They took the injured camper from the ground, and into a stretcher, and started to fix him up. In no time, he had a linen bandage wrapped around his shoulder, and his breathing was steady

The game had to be cut short because of Nico's little accident. He was in the Big House, sitting by himself on the couch. His face was hidden in his hands.

I sat across him. I looked at him closer, and couldn't help but still notice his similarities with Anubis. Black clothes? Check. Brown, puppy dog, eyes? Check. Pale skin? Check. Powers over the dead? Definitely check.

"I'm so dead, I'm so dead…" he repeated over and over again.

I stood up and sat beside him. I put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "Don't overreact, Nico. It was an accident."

He didn't seem to hear me. He didn't even look at me.

"Where is he?" An angry shriek came from outside. I turned around, just in time to see a girl with stringy brown hair stomped inside, and scanned the room. Once her eyes locked in on Nico, she stomped over to him furiously. Nico turned around, and if it was possible, his face paled even more.

"You are _so_ dead, di Angelo! Do you hear me? DEAD!" she grabbed him by the hair, and dragged him outside. He threw him onto the dusty ground, and barked something that I couldn't understand. Greek, maybe?

"What's going on?" I heard Carter ask beside me. I looked around, and noticed a ring of campers had gathered around the two. Some of them looked at Nico sympathetically, but the rest shouted, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"That's Clarisse, daughter of Ares." Carter said, pointing to the girl. "Some guy seriously injured her brother a while back."

"Um… that guy is Nico." I informed him.

He raised his eyebrows in suspicion. "Weren't you with him?" he asked.

"Yes…" I answered back sheepishly.

"Then I'm pretty sure you had something to do with it." He concluded.

"I did not! This time." I whined.

He sighed. Then turned to Nico, who was currently being beaten senseless by an angry Clarisse. Why wouldn't he fight back? Some of the campers had worried looks on their faces, and were all watching Nico, as if they were afraid he _would_ fight back.

Finally, I had enough. "Stop it!" I demanded. I rushed forward to Nico, who was lying on the ground. His nose was bloody, his eyes were bruised, and he had a bloody lip.

"Or what?" Clarisse sneered.

"Or this." I yelled "_Heqat!"_ and my staff appeared in my hands. I saw Carter behind me pull out his sword. Clarisse saw that, and I swear her eye flinched, but it wasn't obvious.

"A stick? You're seriously gonna fight me with a stick?" she laughed in my face.

That got me mad. No one laughs at Sadie Kane! I threw my stick to the ground.

"Ooh, I'm so scared." Clarisse taunted. She clutched her hand over her heart. "What am I going to do?" she said sarcastically.

I smirked evilly. _Any time now,_ I thought. As if on cue, the staff morphed into a hungry, rampaging lioness. It leaped at Clarisse, who had eyes wide open in surprise. She fell backwards, in the same direction as the lioness, and digging the butt of her spear (when did she get that?) into the ground. The lioness impaled itself onto the spear, shuddered for a bit, then dissolved, leaving nothing behind but my staff, broken in two.

"Is that all?" she stood up.

I pointed my index and middle fingers at her, with my thumb parallel to the ground and the rest curled.

"_Hah-ri!_"

Big, golden hieroglyphs for the word _quiet_ shined in front of her, and then exploded in her face. She was thrown backwards a few feet, and when we came closer, saw that she was fast asleep.

"Wow." Percy said in awe. Then he whispered to the person next to him, "

I wanted to celebrate. I wanted to go check in on Nico I wanted to-

Then blacked out, tired from all the magic.

**The next chapter, Sadie meets some new friends. Submit you OC's to me and I will put them in the next chapter. Till then!**


	4. Chapter 4 I Make New Friends

**Thanks to all who reviewed! And to Vans321 and an anonymous reviewer, if both of you are reading this, your OC's appear here! Enjoy!**

"_Wow." Percy said in awe. Then he whispered to the person next to him, "_

_I wanted to celebrate. I wanted to go check in on Nico I wanted to-_

_Then blacked out, tired from all the magic._

S  
>A<br>D  
>I<br>E

When I came to, the first two things I noticed was Nico's relieved expression, and that I was lying on a bed.

"Sadie!" he screamed with joy, then tackled me, still on the bed. I felt my face grow hot from embarrassment. Why here, why now? If Carter ever saw this, he would never let me live it down.

I tried to push him off me. But either I was still too weak, or he was just _that _heavy, because he wouldn't budge.

"Get off me, dead boy!" I demanded.

"Oh, sorry." He immediately released me from that bloody hug, then offered a hand to help me up.

I took it gratefully , smiling lovingly at him. He blushed. I thought it was cute.

_Stop it, Sadie!_ My mind scolded me. _You're in love with Anubis! Anubis! This is Nico!_

_But, Nico is kinda…cuter than Anubis._ I reasoned in my mind.

_Anubis is a god! A god! You're actually going to exchange a _god_ for a _half-god?

_Exactly! He's a god! And he's rarely there for me! With Nico, I might even have a shot._

_Fine. Whatever._

Smiling smugly that I had won the argument, I looked around, and noticed that we were in some kind of infirmary. Teenagers were lying on beds like me, but some had _worse_ injuries. One kid was completely covered in bandages, and another had both legs in a cast. Thank the gods that Clarisse didn't do anything like that to me.

"So, um…Sadie, wanna go out?" He said, running the back of his neck.

I stared at him like he just said, _Set and I are having tea time later!_

"What?" I said incredulously.

He realized what he just said, and his face reddened. "No! Not like that. I mean, wanna go outside and see the camp?"

I nearly fell over, laughing. "Thank the gods that you're cute."

He was taken aback with what I just said. "You-you think I'm cute?" His face reddened even more.

I punched him lightly in the arm. "Yeah, dead boy. You got a problem with that?" He shook his head.

"Good."

We stepped outside of the infirmary together. Much to my surprise, people glanced, stared, and pointed at us like we were the new "it" couple. A couple of fashionable-looking girls cooed at the corner, then whispered to each other while sneaking glances at us. I wondered if they were jealous of Nico for being near me, or much worse, jealous of me for being near Nico.

Percy came running over to us. He had this crazy grin on his face, like he just won a million dollars. Annabeth, some punk-looking girl with a tiara on her head, and finally an Asian girl wearing designer clothes followed behind him.

"Wow, Nico. A few hours with them and you finally got yourself a girlfriend!" he patted Nico's back.

"Congratulations!" I said, turning to him. "Who is it?"

Percy and the others, except Nico, looked at me with confused eyes. It immediately made me feel self-conscious. "What?" I threw up my hands in frustration.

"Yeah guys, I don't have a girlfriend." Nico said, looking at Percy questioningly.

His smile faltered. Annabeth looked at Nico, then me, then at Nico again. "So you guys-"

Then realization came to me. "Gods no!" I yelled.

"Huh?" Nico said. He looked at me the way Anubis did when he was confused. So cute. I slapped myself (Mentally, of course) for thinking something like that at a time like this.

"Uggh!" I stomped away from them in frustration. Why can't he get it? It's so obvious that Percy was talking about us, but I don't even like the guy!

_Yes, you do._ A voice in my mind told me. The weird thing, is, it wasn't my voice.

_Isis?_ I asked.

_Ýes, child. _

I sighed. _Great, another god that wants to mess with my lovelife. Can't everybody just leave me alone?"_

_I heard that! And no, Sadie. The news is spread around that little camp of theirs. Actually, I heard it from Hathor, who heard it from Aphrodite._ She informed.

_Aphrodite? _I asked her. Why are there so many gods? _Who's that? The goddess of Afro?_

She snorted._ It amuses me how little you know of mythology, Sadie. Aphrodite is the Greek's goddess of love, didn't they teach you that in school?_

_No, I must've slept through that class._

She made the mental equivalent of shaking her head in disbelief. _Anyway, Sadie. Whatever Aphrodite says about love, it happens. Just ask around._ With that I felt her presence leave me.

_Just ask around?_ I thought.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice somebody run straight into me. We slammed into each other, painfully I might add. And I was still a little weak from those stunts during Capture the flag.

I fell on my bum. "Ow! Watch where you're going, yes?" I complained.

I looked at whoever bumped me, and saw a girl, about 4'11, probably, and skinny. She has dark/ goldish skin and dark, curly brown hair. I saw her eyes, and was mesmerized by her green and golden-brown eyes. She muttered something I couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

"Sorry." She said, a little louder this time.

"Just watch it next time." I stood up a little shakily, but managed not to fall. That would've been embarrassing.

She held out her hand, and I noticed that she was carrying a bow and a quiver full of arrows on the other. "Hi, I'm Anrea Goodwin, daughter of Eos, but my friends call me Drea. You new around here?"

I shook it gratefully. "Uh, Sadie Kane. Me and my brother were just visiting."

"Oh, that's cool. Sorry about that again, but I have to get to archery. Excuse me." she said shyly.

My eyes lit up at the word "archery". Nobody knew it, not even Carter, Amos, and dad, but I've always had a passion for archery. It's just that Carter never let me touch the bows and arrows at the 21st Nome. I tried once, but he just scolded me and told me that I could get hurt. Please.

"Can I come with you?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't even know anything about this person except her name, and all of a sudden I wanted to come with her? I did not think that one through.

"Uh, sure?" she said in a small voice. It came out as more of a question than an answer.

She led me to an archery range, where other campers were shooting targets. A group of teenagers with blonde hair were teaching the younger ones, probably the new campers.

"Hey, Drea! Who's the new girl?" I heard someone say. I saw a boy with black curly hair and midnight blue eyes walk calmly towards us. As he got closer, his eyes got wide. "Oh, you're Nico di Angelo's girlfriend!"

I stomped my foot on the ground. "I am not his girlfriend!" I grumbled.

He smirked. "Sure, sure. But I saw you together, and trust me, the way he looks at you, and the way you act around him, it's so obvious that you two are in love. "

I stepped forward, ready to smack the living daylights out of him, or probably do something much, much worse, but Drea got between us before we could start fighting. "Guys, please stop it. Can't you just get along?"

The boy looked at her, and sighed. "Drea, I told you already, knock of the "being polite is good" thing, would you? I mean, that's why you've only got a few friends here. You're too…how do I put this? You're too _goody-goody._"

"Sorry. But politeness was the one last thing my dad taught me before…" her voice quivered.

"Oh. Yeah, I forgot about that. Sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck. Awkward.

I saw the coner of her lips tug into a smile. "No problem. Now, Sadie, this is Iris Grim, son of Eros. Iris, Sadie Kane." She gestured to me.

"No duh, Drea! I mean just about everybody at camp knows her! Seriously, they are the "it" couple next to Percabeth!" he squealed like a girl, which made me wonder if he was straight.

I gave him one of my death glares, which must've worked because he stopped squealing.

Drea just looked at him in confusion. "Percabeth?"

"Percy and Annabeth, duh!" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She just answered, "Oh."

Iris turned to me. "So Sadie, want to try archery?"

"Uh…sure." I said.

He went to a shed in the corner, and came out with a bow and a quiver of arrows, which he handed to me.

"But wait, I don't even know-"

"I'll teach you, come on!" he urged.

Both of them led me the targets, then Iris taught me the basics, like how to hold the bow, , how to notch an arrow, and other stuff like that, while Drea shot the targets.

"-and then you notch the arrow just below the nocking point, and…Sadie, are you even listening?"

The truth was, I wasn't. My mind kept going back to what he said before. _"The way he looks at you, and the way you act around him, it's so obvious that you two are in love. " _It kept repeating and repeating in my mind.

No! I can't be in love with Nico! I'm in love with Anubis! Think of Anubis, Sadie. His chocolate-brown eyes, that looks like just Nico's…Nico's jet black hair, Nico's cute, pale face-

Argh! Stop thinking about Nico!

Iris waved a hand in my face, snapping me back to reality. "Sadie? Hey, Sadie!"

"Oh, sorry Iris. Just thinking about things." I notched an arrow, wondering if it was even correct, and let it fly.

It hit the center of the target. Iris stared at me in shock.

"Uh, beginner's luck?" I said.

"Maybe, but even I couldn't do that on my first day! Sadie, do it again!" he urged.

I notched another arrow, and let it fly. Surprisingly, it hit the center of the target, again, just a little to the left of my first arrow.

Now both Iris and Drea were staring at me. "Sadie, you're a natural! I think that in a few weeks you'll be the one teaching us."

I smiled. "Thanks."

Most of the day went by like that. Drea, Iris, and I talked spent most of the day at the archery range, chatting about things. They told me of the battle of Manhattan, which I was a little freaked out about, since Manhattan was a stone's throw away from Brooklyn. I told them about the House of Life, our upcoming battle with Apophis, and our quest to gather more recruits and train them.

"Well, if you need help, you know who to call." Iris said.

"Who, Drea?" I teased.

He snorted. "Yeah, right. The most she would do is talk about the problem."

Drea glared at him, and punched him in the arm. "Shut up."

Then, a conch horn blew in the distance. Drea and Iris began walking towards the sound.

"what was that?" I asked them.

"It's dinner. Come on." Drea grabbed my arm, and practically dragged me to dinner, which was fine by me, since I'm so hungry.

During dinner, I couldn't help but notice that Nico kept looking at, and blushing. I actually looked back at him once, and he just looked away. I wondered what happened to him.

After dinner, I was about to go and find Carter, but Percy stopped me.

"Hey, Sadie." He called.

"Yes?"

"Carter is looking for you at the Aphrodite cabin." He said, and walked away. I swear I could see him smiling evilly to himself, like he was planning something.

I didn't even know where the Aphrodite cabin was, or how it looked like. I asked some campers, and they all pointed to a life-sized Barbie house.

As I got closer, my nose started to itch from the smell of perfume. I knocked on the door politely, which almost made me gag. Normally, I would just barge in there, but if Carter was here, and for some reason I saw him inside making out with a girl-well, let's just say that I would be permanently scarred for life.

The door suddenly opened. I stepped inside, and noticed that the lights were out.

"Hello? Carter?" I called out. Suddenly, two pairs of hands grabbed me, one pair holding to one of my arms. Together they dragged my somewhere inside the cabin.

I kicked, punched, and fought back for all I was worth. But gods, these guys had arms like steel.

Then , someone opened the lights. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the sudden burst of light, but the I noticed a pair of see-green eyes looking at me.

"Hey there, Sadie."

"Percy! What the hell are you-" I looked around, and saw that Percy and Annabeth were both holding me by the arms, and that I stood in front of a closet. "What are you-"

Before I could say more, another girl opened it, and Percy and Annabeth pushed me inside.

"Ah!" I heard someone scream, and _definitely_ isn't me.

**Who is it? Find out next chapter! Oh, and reviews make me happier than when Sadie finally finds love, so if you want more Sadico, just clock the **_**Review **_**button right there!**


	5. Chapter 5 I get thrown in a closet

**Sorry for not updating earlier, but the internet connection in our house has been…unreliable lately, but none of that now. Enjoy!**

**Also, Thanks to everyone who reviewed:**

**Archerway: Sorry for making Iris a boy! But I needed one for the story, and in my defense, you didn't specify, and you didn't put a reply link so I couldn't ask you. Sorry! Again!**

**Sadico4va23: I agree, I love Sadico! XD**

**Vans321: Yes, they are.**

**mustache lover: I agree, who wouldn't want Sadico? I mean, They are practically perfect for each other, that and the fact that Rick Riordan never gave Nico a lovelife in the books…**

**Pheobetitanessofthemoon1234: Your OC Appears here! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Now, on to the story:**

"_Ah!" I heard someone scream, and _definitely_ isn't me._

S  
>A<br>D  
>I<br>E

Bloody great. First I learn that other gods exist, which just adds to more trouble for us. Next I was framed as Nico's _girlfriend_, enough said. And now Annabeth and Percy (That no good backstabbing git) threw me in a closet with someone else.

Worst of all, the closet wasn't exactly spacious. My arms were squished to my sides, and one of my knees were bent in a way that they reached up to my chin. I could make out the dim shape of the other poor soul through the dim light of the closet, positioned almost like me. Our bodies were tangled together, I almost couldn't move. I could make out certain features: Long black hair and blue eyes. Wait, _long _black hair?

So the person in front of me was either a guy who thought that growing their hair like a girls' would be cool, which is not, in my opinion, or it was a _girl_. That last thought made me shiver. Why would they throw me in with a girl?

I jerked my head around, trying to find any way out of this bloody closet, when I felt a string brush past me forehead. With a little bit of effort, I managed to squeeze my arms out of my sides, and pulled on the string. A lightbulb turned on above us. I released a breath that I didn't know I was holding back. I looked at the figure in front of me, and at that exact moment, I promised to myself that I would kill Percy.

In front of me was a girl with long black hair that she dyed with streaks of blue, pale skin, and wearing the usual Camp Half-Blood t-shirt.

Our eyes went wide at the same time. She looked at me, then at the closet, then at me again. She smacked her forehead with her palm, and cursed in another language, probably Greek.

Then she started banging on the door. Wherever her fist hit the door, a thin layer of ice started to form. "Jackson! For the last time, I'M. NOT. A. FREAKING. LESBIAN! Now get me out of here!"

I stared at her, still in shock. Slowly, that shock went away, only to be replaced by anger. Percy put me here with a girl! A girl! What were they expecting, for us to make out or something?

I heard muffling sounds coming from the other side of the closet. The door opened, and revealed none other than bloody Percy Jackson. He was smiling smugly, as if he was thinking that this whole situation was funny. "Sorry, Atalanta. Wrong closet." He started to say.

Before I could even react, the other girl punched Percy square in the face. He toppled backwards, and I heard a satisfying _thump! _as his head hit the floor.

"You may be invulnerable Jackson, but the next time you do that, it will be your final time!" she snarled. The room instantly felt cold, like a snowstorm was brewing. I shivered involuntarily.

The other girl stomped out of the Aphrodite cabin, making sure to step on his body on the way out.

Percy got up groggily, his eyes conveying confusion. "Wha-"

The others in the cabin: Annabeth, Clarisse, some Aphrodite girls, and even Carter began laughing loudly. I couldn't help but laugh myself to tears as well. Since when do you see an invulnerable son of Poseidon on the floor after being punched in the face by a girl, then stepped on?

"Jackson, you suck!" Clarisse hollered, clutching her sides.

After a few more minutes of laughing, I felt my anger almost gone. Almost.

"Who was that anyway?" I asked, still smiling.

"Atalanta Parks, daughter of Khione. Pretty creepy girl if you ask me." Clarisse answered.

"She hates being set up, ever since that whole incident with Katie and Connor." Annabeth added.

"Wait, who's Katie and Connor?" I asked, more confused than ever.

"We were supposed to push Atalanta into a closet with Connor last month, but Percy here-" Annabeth gestured, "made the same mistake, and pushed her inside with Katie instead. She was so angry, the Poseidon cabin suffered a snowstorm for a whole week." She informed.

"Hey, those closets looked exactly alike! How should I know which one to push her in? Now the whole camp thinks she's lesbian, and she thinks it's all my fault." Percy huffed, rubbing his head.

"It is your fault, seaweed brain." Annabeth pointed out. "You pushed her inside the wrong closet. And speaking of which…" she turned back to me.

I realized what she just said. "Oh no…if you get closer…" I threatened.

She kept advancing. She grabbed me by the arms.

"Hey! Get you-" before I could say more. She pushed me inside another identical closet, right beside the first one. My last thoughts were, _Now I know why Percy was confused._

N  
>I<br>C  
>O<p>

Damn Percy. Damn Annabeth. Pushing me inside a closet.

Personally, I would like to summon a pack of hellhounds and hunt them down for the rest of our mortal lives, but since I'm a child of Hades, which means that holding grudges is a big no-no, I settled for sending skeletons to scare them in their cabins later instead.

After what seemed like hours, the door opened, only for someone else to be pushed inside there with me. I yelped in surprise, which made the other person give me strange looks.

He hand reached up, and pulled a string that I didn't even know was there, and light flooded the little closet.

"Sa-Sadie?" I yelped in surprise. Oh gods, this is not my day.

"Death boy?" she asked. Her cheeks flushed, and probably, mine was, too. We desperately tried to untangle ourselves, but in a closet this small, there was just no hope. After a few minutes, I decided to just give up, since I was beginning to tire from just trying to move. Sadie struggled for a few more minutes, then sighed, and gave up, too.

The air around us was so thick with tension, even Kronos' scythe couldn't cut it. I looked around, trying to find a way out, while Sadie kept glaring at me for the whole time.

"Well?" I threw up my hands in frustration. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"No."

"Thanks a lot."

She didn't answer. She was now staring at her combat boots, like they were the best things in the world.

I nudged her shoulder. "Sadie?"

She didn't answer. She just looked at me blankly.

I leaned forward, trying to whisper to her ear. Suddenly, her eyes went wide. Then, I felt a stinging pain in my cheek.

I backed up in surprise. Sadie just slapped me, out of nowhere.

Now, Percy taught me all about being a gentleman, or he tried to. He taught me how to act around girls, how to be respectful, and how to act when they slap you in the face. But in an instant, all of that went out the window.

"What the Hades! Are you out of your mind?" I practically screamed in her face. I tensed, and realized what I just said.

She raised her hand, as if to slap me again, but after that, nothing happened. She bit her lip, closed her eyes shut, and looked away from me. I may not be an expert when it comes to girls, but even I know that what I did would probably land me a spot in the fields of punishment if I wasn't Hades' son.

"Sadie I-" I tried to apologize, but no words came out.

"Save it. I don't need sympathy, especially from you." She snapped.

I couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. Just this morning, we'd been pretty good friends, but after the whole girlfriend-boyfriend fiasco- oh.

"Sadie, look at me." I said.

She ignored me.

"I said, look at me!"

"What?" she yelled.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright? I'm sorry that I got you into this crap, and I'm sorry that those rumors started, but those are just rumors!"

She sighed. "Guess you're right. I overreacted." She touched my cheek, where she slapped me. "Sorry for that too."

I gave her a small smile. "It's fine, really. But why did you even slap me?"

She blushed more. "I thought…erm… I thought…"

"What?" I pressed.

"I thought that you were…you were about to…"

"Well then, spit it out!" I urged.

"I thought you were going to kiss me!" she admitted, throwing up her hands.

I felt my cheeks grow hot. "No I wasn't!"

"From my point of view you were."

"Maybe it's because you wanted me to kiss you." I muttered.

She punched me lightly in the arm. "Shut up."

"What? I didn't say anything!" I retorted.

"Oh, go desecrate the dead or something." She mused.

"I can't, we're stuck here, remember?' That's when I realized something. We're in a closet, together. This may be my only chance to tell Sadie how I really feel.

"Um, Sadie?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, dead boy?"

"Well, there's this girl I really like…"

"And?" Her eyes fluttered.

"As in really, really like…and I wanted to ask her…" my palms were sweating.

"Ask her then." She replied

"Well…" I was seriously starting to lose my nerve. Before I knew what I was even doing, I immediately shouted, "It's you, okay? I really like you, Sadie!"

She just stared at me, mouth agape. "Me? You like me, of all people? Why me, Nico? I mean, I'm not even beautiful, I'm not the best talker, not to mention that I have a small temper-"

I didn't know what came over me, but the next thing I knew, my lips were firmly planted on hers. At first she did nothing, but slowly, I felt her returning the kiss. Fireworks were exploding in my brain. My heart beat faster. Nothing came into my mind except, _Sadie's kissing me back! Sadie's kissing me back! Oh. My. Gods!_

After what felt like eternity, we parted for air.

"Wow." I commented.

"Yeah." She said. Her eyes were looked like they were glazed, as if she were in a trance.

"So, does that mean were, you know?" I asked her sheepishly.

"A couple? I think so." Sadie took my hand in hers. "Wonder what how the entire camp will react once they find out those rumors became true?"

"I don't know." I admitted. "All I know is, I'm with you, and that's enough for me."

"You're so cheesy, you know that?" she snickered.

"Yeah, but I thought you liked cheesy?" I leaned in for another kiss.

"You know what, I think I just did." She leaned closer.

The second time was even better than the first.

P  
>E<br>R  
>C<p>

Y

"we've left them there enough." Annabeth said.

_Enough to do what, exactly?_ I pondered.

"Come on, open the closet already." Clarisse ordered.

The Aphrodite girls took out a key, inserted it in the lock, and turned.

What I saw inside made me both want to jump for joy and barf up all my lunch.

Sadie and Nico were kissing, passionately at that, inside. Nico's arm was encircled around her waist, the other tangled in her hair. Sadie was mimicking what Nico was doing, except that her other hand was touching his cheek, and the other in Nico's waist.

When they finally realized that the doors were open and they had an audience. They frantically moved away from each other, and stumbled out of the closet.

"Hey guys, nice time you had in there?" I asked, smirking.

"Shut up." Sadie glared at me. "That wasn't a movie for you to watch, you know."

I shrugged.

Sadie and Nico walked past us, hand in hand. Sadie gave me a dirty look as she passed us, and I swear I saw Nico smiling evilly to himself, as if he was planning something to get me back.

Later that night, I was sleeping peacefully, Annabeth at me side. Suddenly, the ground rumbled, shaking us awake, the ground cracked, and out came an army of skeleton warriors.

"Nico." I said, venom in my voice. We got them together and this is how he repays me?

I uncapped Riptide and hacked them apart until all of them were gone. I turned around and looked towards the window, and noticed that the sun was already up.

Great. I didn't even get any sleep.

Damn you, Nico.

I got ready for the day, still sleepy, but planning my revenge.

**Didn't expect that, did you? Spoiler alert, A Percy-Nico Prank war next chapter, with the Kanes getting involved! What pranks do you want them to do to each other? Review me, people! Just hit that little button there…**

**Oh yeah, and I need one more OC, people! Then the storyline is complete. I just need to write it down and post…**

**Anyway, submit your OC's! I prefer a boy, but I will only choose one! Find out who I picked next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6 Sadie Kane

**Anyway, here's chapter 6! Very, very short, so you could say this is a filler. This the keypoint of the whole story, so I made it a point to separate from the last chapter I updated today!**

Mysterious person's POV

I watched with envy as Sadie and That spawn of Hades walked towards his cabin. He bade her goodnight, then they shared a passionate kiss. Blech. Just seeing that made me want to claw my eyes out.

I watched her breaks away from him, whisper something in his ear, then walk away to the Hermes cabin.

I watched in anger as Nico di Angelo ran after her, and pulled her back into another fiery kiss. That very sight made me want to go out there and slowly kill him with my sword.

When he finally released her, I can see a huge smile on his face, as if he had won the lottery.

I eyed Sadie Kane as she walked inside the Hermes cabin, and winked seductively at Nico before closing the door.

Her beautiful blue eyes, those luscious lips, that damn smile, and every other part of her attracted me to her like a moth to a flame. And the fact that she's a magician made ma lick my lips with anticipation.

To my eyes she is the ultimate prize. And I will do everything in my power to get her from the wretched claws of that Hades scum. Anything.

I laughed to myself, ignoring the weird looks from my siblings. _Sadie Kane, sooner or later you will be mine._

**OOH! Love triangle? Jealousy? I need OC's, seriously!**

**Anyway, here's a random thought: The power went out here, and thank God somebody invented laptops!**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ THIS

**Author's Note:**

**First things first: thanks to all those reviewed!**

**Now then, I need one boy OC for the entire story. Vans 321 has already submitted his, and I already wrote a draft for the next chapter, but I'm still proofreading it and editing some stuff. Expect the chapter in a few days. But please submit your OC's so that if yours would be better, I could maybe change it so it would be better for the story.**

**Also, thank God that someone invented the internet; since I was able to download the audiobook for the Serpent's Shadow (Kane Chronicles book 3) today, and I'm listening to it now, since I couldn't find any copy of the book in any bookstore here .**

**Anyway, submit your OC's people!**

**~CariVal**


	8. Chapter 7 My Cabin Takes A Swim

**There, guys! Chapter seven! And since nobody sent me an OC, then congratulations, Vans321, your OC is introduced in here!**

**Oh, and thanks to all those who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not an old man, nor am I named Rick, so I definitely do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Kane Chronicles! *sigh***

P  
>O<br>S  
>E<br>I  
>D<br>O  
>N<p>

"This council is in order." Zeus said formally.

In truth, I was a little miffed that he called this today. I was just about to recreate my game room in Atlantis when an Iris message appeared and stated: "Zeus calls for a meeting. All gods shall be present."

"What is it, brother?" asked Hades from his throne. Like me, he had an annoyed expression all over his face. A lot of other gods, namely Athena, Artemis, and Demeter were curious as to why would my brother do this in the first place. Couldn't he have waited at the solstice?

"Dionysus here," he gestured to the god of wine, "has told me something…_only a stupid son of that idiot barnacle-beard could do_, as he put it. Now, tell us what it is. I still have an appointment with Gracie-" he got a dirty look from Hera.

"What was that, dear husband?" she asked, smiling, but it didn't reach her eyes. He looked at me for support, but only found rage in my eyes. How dare ha call my son, and more importantly me, stupid? It takes wisdom to control all of the raging waters of the earth, you know!

"Um, er- Dionysus?" Zeus said stupidly.

"Oh yes, well it seems that you son, Poseidon, has found a two young magicians, specifically a brother and sister, and brought them to camp. Well, as you can imagine, it caused quite a stir." He informed.

I looked at him strangely. "So Perseus brought two a son and a daughter of Hecate in the camp. That bothers you?"

Dionysus shook his head. "No, not Hecate's. The ah, how should I put this, _other kind of magicians_."

It took me a while to process what he just said. My son couldn't be that stupid, could he? Inviting Egyptians to a Greek camp was just like declaring a war on their Pantheon.

I gazed all around the room, and as I expected, All the gods had the same expression as I have: confusion.

Hades looked the worst. He sighed, and slumped into his throne. "If this starts another war, I'm not collecting any more souls."

Ares, on the other hand, looked like an excited puppy at the word _war_. Typical. "Yeah! Come on guys. Let's bust some Egyptian heads!" He took out his sword, and swung it in an infinity symbol. He licked his lips in anticipation.

"Not so fast, Ares." Zeus grumbled. He sighed, and massaged his temple. Clearly, he had enough of Ares' antics as I have. "I don't need another war. And from what I have heard, they don't either."

"But, it's war! They would have done it!" Ares protested.

"Stop it, son." Hera chided.

"But mother!" Ares whined.

Hera glared at him. He shut up.

Zeus looked at the entire council. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Ares has a point. Even though we may want peace, the Egyptians will attack in a heartbeat, unless we come to an understanding."

"And unless we solve this problem, another war is a possibility." Athena added.

"So let's ask them." Artemis advised.

Zeus raised his hand, chanting in Ancient Greek, and the glowing forms of Horus and Isis appeared.

"Long time no see, Zeus." Horus said happily. He winked at Athena, who turned beet red. I snickered.

I couldn't possibly let this one slide. "Ooh, does Athena have a crush on Horus?" I cooed.

She glared at me murderously. "Say that again." She said through gritted teeth.

"YOU LOVE HIM! YOU SO LOVE HIM! HA!" I yelled in her face.

"Come here, you! I'm going to kill you!" she threatened, chasing me out of the throne room.

"I'm a god, Owl-head! I can't die! For a goddess of wisdom, THAT WAS IDIOTIC!" I rubbed in her face.

Z  
>E<br>U  
>S<p>

Ugh. For gods, they act like children sometimes.

Horus and Isis watched in amusement as our goddess of wisdom chased the god of the sea out of the throne room, brandishing a celestial bronze sword and calling him names that I wouldn't dare repeat.

"So…that was entertaining." Horus commented.

"Ignore them. Right now, we have more pressing matters at hand. Two of your magicians seems to have,…trespassed on our territory." I explained.

Isis nodded in understanding. "We know. They are…_were,_ our hosts." She raised her hands, and suddenly two images, one of a boy and one of a girl, appeared floating in the air. "Carter Kane and her sister, Sadie. They study the path of the gods, as well as try to bring back Ma'at, or order, back to the duat."

"They are the House of Life's future." Horus agreed. "I felt the boy's power while he was my eye."

"I felt the girl's too, and it was more powerful than your host's." Isis stated.

"No, carter's more powerful." Horus insisted.

"No, Sadie."

"Carter."

"Sadie."

"Carter."

"Sadie."

"Sadie."

Isis smiled smugly. "See, even you agree with me!"

Horus stared at her in shock. "But, wha- you were supposed to say Carter!" he whined.

"Sorry, son. But those cheap tricks won't work on me." Isis chided.

"Enough!" I ordered. "Look, let's just get to the point. We do not need another war-"

"As do we." Horus interrupted.

I glared at him in anger. "Do not interrupt me, hawk-face, when I'm talking."

"Hawk-face." Isis mused.

Horus looked like he didn't know whom he was going to be angry at, me or Isis.

I cleared my throat loudly, catching their attention. "As I was saying, we do not need another war, and Horus here-" I glared at him again. "-just said that you didn't, either. Now, we will not attack, trick, or capture your magicians in any way, art, or form, as long as you swear to the Styx that you shall not attack us."

"I, Horus, god of war, and the Avenger, swear." Horus agreed.

"As do I." Isis agreed as well.

"Perfect. Then we have an understanding." I said.

Both of them nodded their heads, and left without another word.

Dionysus stood up. "Well then, I shall tell Chiron. We'll keep those children after all" he grumbled.

N  
>I<br>C  
>O<p>

That night, I dreamed of Sadie.

We were sitting side by side on the beach. (cliché, I know). She was leaning against me, her head resting on my chest. I was hugging her waist with one arm, and stroking her beautiful hair with another.

"Nico?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Just as were about to kiss, I was rudely awakened by a wet feeling in my hands. I jumped out of bed on instinct, and saw my clothes floating beside me. I rubbed my eyes, thinking I must still be sleepy, but when gazed around my entire cabin again, I yelled so loud everybody at camp must've heard.

My entire cabin was swimming, literally. Water was seeping into the windows, and my entire cabin was already filled with about three feet of water. My pants and shirt, which I discarded on the ground last night, were floating right beside my bed. The fridge that I used for keeping food for summoning the dead, and occasionally, hiding from someone I pranked, was open, and all the food inside was floating in the water.

"What in dad's name is going on here?" I yelled at nobody in particular. I grabbed my jeans, which was soaked, and put it on. I didn't bother trying to find another pain since I was pretty sure all my clothes were soaked. I put on my shirt, lifted one of the windows, and got blasted in the face with a torrent of water.

I closed the window as fast as I could. Still sputtering, I shadow traveled to cabin three, where Percy and Annabeth were busy making out. Eww.

"What in dad's name was that for!" I demanded. Percy and Annabeth broke their kiss, still gazing into each other's eyes, and said in unison, "What?"

"My cabin is filled with water!" I yelled. I gestured to my soaking clothes. "Percy, I know you did this!" I accused.

"Me?" Percy asked.

"Yes, you!" I pointed a finger at him. "Who else could've flooded my entire cabin in less than a night?"

"Yeah? Well our cabins were filled with skeletons last night, and you don't see me accusing you." Percy said dreamily, still staring at Annabeth's face.

"Agh!You two are impossible! I hope you drive each other mad!" I stomped out of his cabin, muttering a few curses.

As I walked back to my cabin, what met my eyes made me pale. My cabin was freaking gone!

"What the-" I started to say. Then, I heard two campers talking about a cabin on the lake, and I ran full speed towards the lake.

A crowd of people greeted me, along with Sadie. Just seeing her almost made my anger go away. Almost.

"Hey, death boy. You didn't tell me you were moving in the lake." she greeted me. "But what made you put your cabin three feet under the lake, I wonder…" she pondered.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"wait, you mean you didn't do it? Come on, see for yourself, then." She pulled my hand towards the lake.

"Of course I didn't do it! I'm not a son of Poseidon!" I grumbled.

When I saw my cabin, I didn't know if I was going to kill Annabeth or Percy. It was submerged deeply in the lake, with only the roof jutting above the water. An ingenious plan, which I doubt Percy could've thought of himself. This one has Annabeth written all over it.

I just sighed, and shook my head.

"Come on, Nic. Just do you activities. We'll handle your cabin." Sadie whispered in my ear, and pushed me away.

You would think that I would refuse to go, and offer to help, but with Sadie, there is no arguing. I left and did all my camp activities, still in my sopping wet clothes. Thank dad that I didn't get hypothermia.

That afternoon, I finished all my activities early, so I had more free time than usual. I was really excited to spend my day with Sadie. I mean, I never felt happy like this, except that time when we got out of Westover Hall, and I learned that I was a demigod.

I saw her in the archery range, talking with a guy. As I got closer, my heart nearly skipped a beat. She was talking to _Cade Parker._ My hairs stood on end. I rushed over to them, where Cade was in the middle of telling a joke to Sadie.

"-so Apollo said to Artemis…oh hi Nico." he smiled at me. I gave him one of my famous death glares, which some say rivals Thalia's. Cade and I were naturally enemies. He full out hates me. Once, he even _accidentally_ shot me with an arrow. I sword arm was paralyzed for weeks because of that.

But is that the reason I hated him to be with Sadie? No.

See, Cade has this reputation with him. Although I hated to admit it, he was pretty handsome, with his golden brown hair, tannish skin, gold brown eyes and muscular build, like all the guys her at camp who actually trained. That brought many of the girls here to come flocking to him, naturally. Daughter of Aphrodite, Demeter, and even Athena were always drawn to him.

But what made me hate him was the fact that all of the girls that he ever dated, mysteriously disappeared after a few weeks of dating _him._ Being the son of the god of the dead, I felt all of their souls depart to the underworld, and all of them only have one emotion: betrayal.

I've never proved it, but I think that he was somehow linked to all those disappearances. But Chiron, Percy, Annabeth, and everybody else didn't even believe me.

"Oh, hi Nico. Do you know Cade?" she asked me sweetly.

"Yeah." I said as coolly as I could. "We've met."

Sadie stood up, much to my relief, and linked her arms to mine. "Bye Cade. See you later." She waved him goodbye.

As we walked away, I sneaked a peek at his expression, expecting to see jealousy or disappointment. Instead, I saw anger. Anger and rage. His eyes were trained on Sadie, like she was his ultimate prize.

"What was that about? The moment you saw him, your eyes turned all moody." She asked.

"Nothing, Sadie. He just has a very…disturbing reputation with girls that he talks to. Don't worry about it." I told her. She just nodded.

S  
>A<br>D  
>I<br>E

_What was that?_ I asked myself. _What disturbing reputation?_

I made a mental note to ask Annabeth about that later.

**That's it! Tell me what you think, and review!**

**Anyway, I just finished reading the Serpent's Shadow today, so I was really inspired to write this chapter. Rick Riordan is just flat out AMAZING! Don't you think?**


	9. Chapter 8 I Learn about Cade

**Here's chapter eight guys! And thanks to everyone who reviewed, my fellow writers!**

**Disclaimer: Let's just get to the point. I will never, **_**ever**_** own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Kane Chronicles!**

S  
>A<br>D  
>I<br>E

Nico's been acting strangely ever since he saw me with Cade. The next day, his protectiveness of me has grown (just like all boyfriends do), but lately, he's been giving Cade a dirty look every time he sees him. He would wrap his arm around my waist and pull me closer to him whenever Cade, and only Cade, passes by. Not that I would mind it, I think it really was a sweet gesture, but the fact that he only does that around Cade lingered in my mind,

That night, I headed straight over to Cabin six, where Annabeth sleeps. She's the only girl I know here, except of course, for Drea, but I doubt that she would know anything about Cade. I knocked on the door, only to be answered by one of Annabeth's siblings.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"I need to see Annabeth, got a problem with that?" I snapped back.

He opened the door wider, still giving me dirty looks. I didn't know what her problem was, nor did I even want to know.

I saw her lying down on her bed, completely engrossed in her laptop.

I headed over to her. "Hey Annabeth! I need to ask you something."

"Hmm? Yeah-what?" she said, still staring at her laptop.

"Hello?" I asked. I snapped my fingers in front of her face a few times just to get her attention. Finally, just as my fingers were feeling sore, she looked away from her laptop and glared at me. "What?" she huffed.

"I need to ask you something." I said, getting straight to the point.

"If it's about Nico, ask Percy." She groaned. "Ugh. These plans for Olympus are making me crazy."

"Not about Nico. Actually, it's about Cade." I said.

Now, I got her full, undivided attention. "What about him?" she asked curiously, staring at me. She put her laptop on her nightstand.

"Well, Nico's been completely overprotective ever since he saw me hanging out with Cade last afternoon…" I started to say.

"Tell me what Cade said to you." She demanded. Her grey eyes looked like storm clouds. Clearly, this is a serious subject.

"Nothing." I said. "Just some jokes, and we chatted a little about the weather and the Egyptian gods-"

"Egyptian gods? Why?" she interrupted me.

I scratched me head, trying to remember. "Um, well, it was kind like this: He asked, "So Sadie, you worship the Egyptians, huh?" And I was like, "Not exactly worship, more like we

use their power…" and he was all like, "So you use their powers? Can you teach someone like me?" So I said "No, I don't think so…"

"Wait a minute." Annabeth stopped me. "He asked you if he could learn magic?"

"Yeah, why? It's not like he could even learn it or anything." I pointed out.

She grabbed my arm, catching my attention. She pulled me down, and we sat on her bed. "Sadie, stay away from him. Nico's got the right idea, but personally, I think there's a lot more to it than that."

"Like what?" I pressed further. She bit her lip. I saw many people do that same gesture, and usually it ends up with us talking about something really secret, or forbidden, subjects."

"Swear on the Styx that you won't tell anyone I told you this." She said first.

"Swear on the…what?"

"Just do it."

"I, Sadie Kane, swear on the Styx…" I hesitated. "This is stupid. Do I really have to do this?"

"If you want to find out why Nico's being like that, you do." Annabeth insisted.

"Alright." I grumbled. I raised my hands, like I was taking a pledge. "I, Sadie Kane, do hereby swear on the Styx that I will not tell a soul about what Annabeth will tell me tonight."

She raised her eyebrow. "You didn't have to do the hand thing, you know."

"Whatever. Now tell me." I ordered.

She sighed. "Alright. First, what did Nico tell you about Cade?"

"Well," I tried to recall what he told me yesterday afternoon, which was a bit hard considering that he was beside me and all. "He um…he told me that Cade a lot of girlfriends, and that, uh, they all disappeared or something."

"Yes, they all disappeared." Annabeth agreed. "But what he didn't tell you was that he had four girlfriends: one from Demeter, one from Ares, one from Hephaestus, and one from…Athena." She hesitated at the last part. Why would she?

"So?" I asked.

"So Trisha, the girl from Demeter, disappeared, Cade instantly got the power to grow plants out of the ground. He told us that it was Demeter's blessing, but something tells me he was lying. Same thing happened to Eliza, Ares' daughter. Right after she disappeared, Cade became very good in hand-to-hand combat, and he was a son of Apollo to begin with, meaning good with bows and arrows, but a complete loser when it comes to close combat. Lisa, too, Hephaestus' daughter. He dated her only two days after Eliza disappeared, and she disappeared the day after. Soon after that, Cade could even beat Beckendorf, our best blacksmith, in forging magical items." She explained. I took in every word, and now I was beginning to realize why Nico looked like he wanted to kill Cade on the spot.

"And the daughter of Athena?" I asked.

Annabeth hung her head down. I suppose that this was a touchy subject for her, since it was about her half-sister. "Alyssa…" she sighed. "She didn't actually date Cade." She murmured.

"What?" I asked again.

She took a deep breath. Suddenly, I can feel the tension in the air. All of Annabeth's siblings were staring at us now, their faces filled with grief. It's clear that they all loved Alyssa.

"A few weeks after Lisa disappeared, Cade started hitting on Alyssa. She would always threaten, scream, curse, or point sharp things at him every time he would get within three inches around her. Clearly, she didn't want to be his girlfriend. She told us that it reminded her of her last boyfriend, who cheated on her with two other girls. But soon, a rumor at camp started that they were secretly dating, and what Alyssa was doing was just an act, so that no one would get suspicious. That rumor alone tore her apart. She wouldn't go out of the cabin. We would bring her food here, or join her inside just so that we could ease her loneliness a little. Even Chiron's attempts were futile. Cade, he actually made it worse one time when he literally dragged her outside the cabin and kissed her on the lips, right in the middle of the entire camp. She wouldn't move, even when his hands were roaming her entire body. We had to pry them apart just so that he would stop. I still remember his last threat: "Alyssa, you will be mine! Remember that! You will be mine!" A few days after that, I woke up one morning, only to find out that she too, disappeared. And what's even weirder was that Cade suddenly became a genius, especially at planning battle tactics, which was Alyssa's specialty. We blamed Cade for her disappearance, but were never able to prove it. Even when Nico was the one accusing him of all those disappearances, I had to act like I didn't believe him, so I wouldn't get caught in his personal vendetta against Cade, but still, all of us believe inside that he had something to do with those disappearances, and we are going to prove it." When she finally finished, tears were streaming down her eyes, and she was choking back a sob.

I pondered on this for a moment. Was Cade _that_ creepy? "Okay…"

"Just stay away from him, Sadie." Annabeth said, wiping away a tear.

"Thank you." Was all that I could say.

She nodded, and mumbled something I didn't catch.

"Sorry, what was that?" I asked. She beckoned me to come closer, so I knelt down, and gazed at her, face-to-face.

"Annabeth, be very careful. Cade is dangerous, and I don't want you to…"

"I won't." I promised her.

She gave me a small smile. "Normally, I wouldn't tell anyone, much less a thirteen-year old girl to do this, but sleep with Nico tonight."

I must've heard her wrong, because I suddenly blurted out, "What!"

Her eyes widened, realizing what she said. "Oh no, not like that! I meant sleep in his cabin! On different beds!" she clarified.

"Oh." I said sheepishly.

"Yes oh. Now, get going. It's after curfew. If the harpies catch you, they will take the chance to eat you." She shooed me away.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, mother."

As I headed to Nico's cabin, a pair of strong arms grabbed me from behind. "Hello, love."

I panicked, and tried to free myself from his grasp. But before I could shout out a spell, the person covered my mouth with a rag, and could smell the distinct smell of chloroform.

My eyelids turned heavy. The person lifted my body in a fireman's carry, and carried me away. "You're all mine now." He said.

Before sleep finally overcame me, I managed to realize who that voice belonged to.

"Cade…"

N  
>I<br>C  
>O<p>

The first thing I saw when I woke up was a pair of grey eyes.

"Aaah!" I screamed, and jumped out of my bed. That's when I realized that I was wearing only my boxers.

"Nico, cover yourself!" Annabeth protested. I hastily grabbed my pants that were lying on the floor, and put them on. "What's up Annabeth?"

"Did Sadie sleep with you here last night?" she asked, getting straight to the point. I looked at her eyes, and saw…worry?

"No!" I felt my cheeks grow hot. Why in Hades would she even ask me that? "She most certainly did not!"

"Oh gods…" she muttered, and ran outside. I grabbed one of my black shirts, hastily putting it on, and followed her outside.

Percy greeted us, panting, as if he'd been running around the entire camp. "was she with Nico?" he asked worriedly.

"No." Annabeth declared.

Percy cursed in Greek. I was still confused. Why would Sadie be with me? Wasn't she sleeping in the Hermes Cabin?

"Guys, what's going on?" I asked them both.

"Nico, well-" Percy started to say. He rubbed the back of his neck, as if he was going to say something embarrassing.

"Agh, just let me." Annabeth interrupted. "Nico, Sadie's missing."

I felt my hearbeat start to rise. "What! Where is she!" I demanded.

"We don't know." Annabeth confessed.

"Great, Nico. Your first girlfriend, and you manage to lose her in less than a week." Percy commented. I felt tears start to spring up in my eyes.

Annabeth elbowed him in the gut. "Shut up, seaweed brain. Can't you see he's taking this hard? Now apologize." She ordered.

"Sorry Nico." Percy said sheepishly.

I didn't even listen to him. The only things in my mind were 1.) Sadie was missing and 2.) she disappeared after she met _Cade._

"Cade, where is he?" I demanded.

"We sent Carter to check in on him." Annabeth said.

As if on cue, Carter came panting towards us. "Guys…Cade's gone."

My fear turned to anger. It doesn't take a genius to connect the dots.

To say that I was a broken was an understatement. To me, Sadie was my whole world. And the son a bitch Cade stole, no…_kidnapped_ her in less than a few hours of knowing her. When I see him, I'm going to make sure that there isn't even one piece of his body left to bury.

My eyes must've been telling what I was thinking, since Annabeth told me, "Don't jump to conclusion yet, Nico. But I agree, this is too much to be a coincidence…"

Suddenly, Chiron galloped towards us. "Annabeth, Percy, Carter, and Nico, come with me."

"Why?" Percy asked.

He looked at us gravely, as if were already dead. "Rachel..the Oracle has just given anew prophecy, and it has all your names in it."

**What do you think? Here, the real story starts! Tell me what you think and review, people!**

**Oh, and if you have time, check out my new story, **_**No More Mist**_**, on the Percy Jackson and the Olympians archive. It's about…well, just read it if you want.**


	10. Chapter 9 The Quest Begins

**As you've noticed, I'm trying to update at least every night, since my friend told me that "If you can do it now, why let them wait?"**

**So, enjoy! Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys really made my day. 8)**

C  
>A<br>R  
>T<br>E  
>R<p>

We hurried with Chiron to the Big House, where a red-headed girl sat by the porch. She was wearing one of those finishing school-type uniforms that were probably restricting and so uncomfortable. Her gaze was trained on us, but I had a weird feeling in my gut that she was watching _me._

As soon as we reached her, she instantly fainted.

_Oh great, _I thought.

Suddenly, green smoke came out of her, literally. It crawled out of her mouth, her eyes, and her nose, forming a thick green mist that I sensed was filled with power even greater than the gods.

_I am the Spirit of Delphi,_ a voice came out of the mist. IT wasn't like it was talking to us directly, but more like it was forming the words inside our heads._ Approach, seeker, and ask._

"Well, that's new." Chiron commented. "Usually, she says her accomplishments and achievements first, before making you ask for the prophecy."

"Yeah." Percy and Annabeth agreed. They were deep in thought, like they were remembering a distant memory.

"Carter, ask." Chiron gestured to the girl. "Sadie's your sister, after all."

I stepped forward, trying not to make the shaking of my arms noticeable. I wasn't sure what this was exactly, but to me, it conveyed one message: Fear me.

"Where is Sadie?" I asked, trying to sound confident.

_Eight shall depart to find the caged beast,_

_Four shall go to the west, and three to the east._

_Three to the east: a daughter of snow, a child of wisdom, and, a son of the sea,_

_Will find what is missing, and return her safely._

_A son of death, the eye of Horus, a child of dawn, and a son of love,_

_The four to the west, will find the snake, and keep it from the world above._

_A traitor within the group holds the key,_

_Egyptians come forth, and vanquish the enemy._

_The chosen of fire arrives but withdraws,_

_Trust must be forged, and overcome the laws._

_All the matters most, you shall be able to save,_

_With his dying breath, he shall drag one to the grave._

After that mind-numbing poem, the girl collapsed on the porch. Percy and Nico rushed to her aid, and lifted her back to the bench. They laid her down, where she slept peacefully, as if what she just did was normal for her.

"That was…interesting." Percy said. "But I don't get it."

"Come, let's discuss this inside." Chiron ushered us inside the Big House. We headed towards what looked like a rec room, complete with a billiard, and pingpong table.

We gathered around the pingpong table. Chairs were already arranged in such a way that we would've looked like we were in a business meeting, if it wasn't for the fact that were sitting around a pingpong table, and Satyrs were serving lemonade.

We all got seated. "Alright, now we can start." Chiron said.

"Well, some of the people in the prophecy were given very specific markers: a son of death, meaning Nico; a son of the sea, Percy; and a child of wisdom, which is me." Annabeth explained. "But as for the eye of Horus-"

"That's me." Carter interrupted.

Nico raised his eyebrow. "How can you be sure?"

Suddenly, a bird flew inside the room; a small falcon. It landed right in front of Nico.

"What the Hades is this supposed to be?" he complained.

_I am Horus, child,_ the bird said.

"Great." I threw up my hands in frustration. "What do you want?"

The others looked at me in shock. "What?" I demanded.

"Carter, tha-that's a god you're talking to." Nico stuttered.

"Yeah, and a very irritating god, too." I muttered.

The falcon focused its eyes on me. I couldn't tell if it was glaring at me or not. _You may be my eye, Kane, but at least show some respect. And for the record, I am _not_ irritating; no matter how much Anubis says otherwise._

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah." I waved him off. "Why are you here?"

_To give you a warning, Carter. A sliver of Apophis' soul has escaped from the duat a three months ago, and is now running rampant across the mortal world. The majority of beast itself is still caged with Ra's scarabs, but even a sliver of his soul is enough to start mass chaos and free the rest of him, with a proper host, of course._ Horus informed.

"A what?" I asked, dumbfounded by the new information that he didn't even bother to tell me in advance.

The creature's body started to steam. Smoke emitted from its body. _Oh dear, seems that this body cannot hold my spirit any longer. Carter, you have to-_ He wasn't able to finish his warning.

The falcon body erupted in flames. The poor bird tried to flap its wings, but its feathers were already scorched off. After a few minutes, all that was left was fried falcon. Its body was still bent like it was writhing in pain, but that didn't stop Percy. He reached over and grabbed a wing, snapped it off, and took a huge bit out of it. "Mmmm. Tasty." He grinned.

The rest of them couldn't help but snicker. Annabeth shook her head. "That's my boyfriend…." She mused.

I, on the other hand, was fuming. I banged my hand on the table. "Guys, focus!" I snapped. MY sister was missing, and they had the nerve to sit around here laughing about chicken, er…falcon?

"Yes, please listen to Carter." Chiron agreed. "Someone's life could be in danger right now, and you're all acting like children! Every moment we waste with nonsense will mean a shorter time for rescuing her, and I want her back here, alive, and in one piece, do you understand me?"

The other stopped laughing, and looked at Chiron in disbelief. They probably never saw him this angry before.

"Chiron and Carter are right." Nico said.

"Back to business." Annabeth added.

"So me, Percy, Annabeth, and Nico. Who else?" I asked.

"Well, it seems to me that the prophecy states that we need a child of dawn, a son of love, a daughter of snow, and a chosen of fire." Annabeth stated.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious, miss know-it-all." Nico muttered. Annabeth glared at him. He shrugged her off.

Then it clicked. Chosen of fire. Egyptians. "Zia." I murmured.

"Who?" they all asked me."

I turned to Percy. "Percy, remember when we first met? I was with a girl, Zia."

He nodded his head. "Yeah, and she was _hot._"

Annabeth and I glared at him. He raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, I was out of line. Sorry."

"Anyway…" I continued. "Zia is a fire magician, so Percy's description of her as hot was technically correct."

They laughed a little. "See? I can be smart sometimes." Percy protested.

"Yes you can be seaweed brain. Keep telling yourself that." Annabeth chided.

"So Zia is one, who are the others?" Nico said. They all looked at me.

"Hey, don't look at me. We may be magicians, but were _definitely_ not sons or daughters of gods."

Then, Nico's eyes widened. He ran outside hastily, with us looking at him like he was a madman. When he came back in, two girls and a boy was with him.

"Nico, who are these?" Chiron inquired. I stared at him, baffled. I never came to school, but shouldn't the teacher know all of his students.

She gestured to the girl with curly brown hair. "Chiron, meet Aldrea Goodwin, daughter of Eos."

"Eos is the goddess of dawn." Annabeth added.

Nico nodded. He pointed to the guy. "Iris here, is a son of Eros, a minor god of love." Iris glared at him when he said _minor._

Nico ignored him. "And Percy, I think you know her, because I sure don't." he gestured to the other girl.

Percy's face paled. "Um Nico, she's Atalanta, daughter of Khione."

Nico raised his eyebrows. "The lesbian?"

The air around grew uncomfortably cold. I looked at Atalanta, and saw white smoke, coming out of her hands.

"What did you say, di Angelo?" she barked.

Nico gulped. He stood in his spot unmoving, as if he was frozen. "Um, nothing." He stammered.

I rolled my eyes at this. Can't these guys ever focus?

I saw Atalanta touch Nico's shoulders with her hands, and frost started to grow. It enveloped his entire body, except his face. Normally, I would find this funny, but my sister's life is probably on the line here!

"Enough!" I yelled with the top of my voice. I summoned the power of Horus. I summoned my khopesh from the duat, and pointed Nico.

"Ha-di!"

The ice surrounding him exploded. It sent him flying backwards straight into Atalanta, knocking them both unconscious.

My breathing became heavy. I glared at everyone in the room, with cold, merciless eyes. "If none of you will help, then I will go by myself. My sister could be dead for all we know, and you're here starting petty fights!" That last statement almost made me tear up. Sadie is not dead. Sadie cannot be dead. Sadie will not be dead; not while I'm still breathing. I blinked away the tears, which were starting to form, and turned to all of them.

They all had a sudden interest in their shoes.

"He's right. Heroes, get packing, you leave in an hour. And ah, please wake up Miss Parks and Mr. di Angelo, please." He pointed to Nico and Atlanta, unconscious on the floor.

"But where do we even go?" Percy whined.

Chiron looked grim. "The prophecy never stated the specifics: only west and east. So you'll just have to, as you say these days, wing it."

After Percy woke up Nico and Atalanta (never underestimate the power of ice water), we split into two groups according to the prophecy: Me, Nico, Iris, and Drea, and Annabeth, Percy, and Atalanta. She was giving death glares at Percy, who was trying not to notice, but occasionally was darting his eyes to hers.

"You guys go to Brooklyn House, that's in the east .(**A/N: I don't know if this is true, but please bear with me for the sake of the story.) **Zia will probably meet you on the way." I said. I was a little uncomfortable about bringing Zia into all of this, but if she ever learned about what happened to Sadie, she will come with us no matter what I say, prophecy or no.

Annabeth nodded. "Great. Then you guys…"

"We'll just keep driving west until we spot something out of the ordinary." Nico said. I swear, that kid can sometimes be a genius, but mostly prefers to follow Percy, being stupid and oblivious.

It didn't even take us that long to know that we were on the right track. A few miles down the road, and I spotted someone very familiar. I scrutinized his appearance, and almost fainted. He appeared as a tall and strong, almost a twin to my dad, Osiris, but with dark red skin, a pointed beard, long black hair, and red eyes. He was wearing a disco suit that made him look a lot like Mick Jagger.

"Set." I whispered through gritted teeth.

S  
>A<br>D  
>I<br>E

I woke up, only to find myself hanging by my arms, and my feet chained together. I tried to scream for help, but found something lodged in my mouth. I tried to chew it off, but I couldn't.

"Something got your tongue, love?" I heard someone ask.

I turned my head around, trying to find the source of the voice. I recognized it of course; that bastard Cade. I saw him sitting on a wooden chair to my left, staring at me with his cold, golden-brown eyes looked up and down on my body, which made me feel uncomfortable. I instinctively tried to wriggle free of these chains, even though I knew it was futile.

He slowly walked towards me. My heart suddenly started beating faster.

He stopped and stood in front of me, his face directly in front of my own. I looked down, so that I could not see his ugly face, but he grabbed my chin and tilted my head up.

"You are mine, love. Mine." He ripped of the gag, and before I could start cursing him, he kissed me on the lips. I jerked my head sideways, but he forced me back to face him. He kissed me again, and again, as if he was saying, _You are mine, Sadie Kane. I can do whatever I want with you, and you cannot do a thing._

Tears started leaking running down on my cheeks. I closed my eyes, wishing, praying to any god to get this over with.

I didn't know when, how long he kissed me, but finally, he stopped. "That was great." He said with a smile. As soon as his face was in front of mine, I spat in his face. Classic, I know, but I will not go down fighting.

"You are a feisty little thing, aren't you love?" He put another gag in my mouth.

I glared at him, but he ignored me. "Don't worry love, Lord Apophis will be done with you soon, and after that he promised me well, you." He stared into my eyes hungrily. "And I can't wait."

My face paled. He was working with Apophis?

**Well, the quest begins! And what is Cade going to do to Sadie?**


	11. Chapter 10 The Snake Shows Its Ugly Face

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This is my first story to reach double digit chapters, so I hope you like this part! Also, thanks to my fellow writer for giving me enough ideas and encouragement to continue this story.**

**Enjoy!**

S  
>A<br>D  
>I<br>E

I missed Nico.

After he left me by myself, I did the only thing to let out all the pain: I cried. Let's get this straight: I never cry, but let's see what you will do if you were captured by a sadistic bastard who keeps telling you that you're his. I blamed myself. I blamed myself for ever getting to know him, I blamed myself for not reacting fast enough when he took me, I blamed myself.

_Stop it, Sadie. IF you feel this bad, just imagine how Nico feels right now._ Isis chided.

"Nico, please help me." I whispered to myself, hoping against everything that he would hear me.

I didn't know how long it has been since Cade kidnapped me, but I was sure of two things: one, he will do absolutely _anything_ to make me feel like I was his, and that includes forced kisses and groping my body, and two, that Nico, Carter, and probably Percy and Annabeth are coming to save me, I'm sure of it.

Those two things were the only ones that kept my hopes up; everything else, all I can see is hopelessness. I'm chained to a ceiling, inside a dark room that doesn't have anything inside, nor any windows. I can hear Cade's sadistic laughter through the metal door placed directly in front of me, mocking me of the fact that freedom is right in front of my face. Worst of all, I don't even know where I am.

Cade said he was working with Apophis; I took comfort at the fact that Apophis double-crossed every promise he ever made, and I hope that for my sake, that Cade's death will be excruciatingly painful.

N  
>I<br>C  
>O<p>

While we were in the van I fell asleep.

_Nico, please help me._ I heard Sadie say.

Her voice woke me up, and I turned around frantically, searching for the origin of her voice. "Sadie! Sadie, where are you!"

That's when I realized that I was alone in the van. The others were already outside, looking at me strangely, but I ignored them. I kept calling out to Sadie, hoping that she would answer. "Please Sadie! Tell me where you are!"

Behind me, I saw Drea whisper something to Carter, and, after giving me a few strange looks, nodded in assent.

I had a feeling that I knew what they were talking about. "I am not crazy!" I snapped. I got out of the van, and for the first time, I noticed that were on the highway in the middle of a desert. I didn't even know there was a desert here.

"Yeah right." Iris commented.

"I'm not! Really!" I groaned.

"Nico-" carter started to say.

"He's a piece of work, isn't he?" I heard someone say.

I jerked around, and saw a guy with dark red skin, a pointed beard, long black hair, and red eyes. He wore a suit that looked identical to my dad's, except it was red. His first impression? _Evil._

"Who in Hades are you?" I demanded.

Carter gave me a _Nico, shut up_ look. I gave him a death glare in return.

"Now, now boys, let's reserve the fighting for oh, a few more minutes, shall we?" The man said cheerily. He clapped his hands in delight and grinned at us evilly, as if he was expecting something horrible to come and eat us.

I turned to Carter again. "Who is this joker?"

"Set. God of evil, chaos, and desert storms." Carter informed me, but never took his eyes of Set. So that explains why we were in a desert.

That alone gave me enough information. The fact that Carter's eyes never left him means that he shouldn't be trusted, and possibly that he would stab our backs the moment we turn our backs on him. The way he said his name proves that there was some history behind them, and it wasn't pleasant. I had dealt with these types before in the underworld; people who pretend to be your friends, but the moment you turn away, they won't even hesitate to kill you, just because you're Hades' son.

"So, he's Egyptian then? Cool." Drea said. She was gazing at Set like he was the next big thing, with his Mick Jagger suit and evil grin.

Set nodded his head in assent, grabbed her hand, and kissed it. "Pleasure to meet, you miss-" she grinned, and looked directly in her eyes.

"D-Drea…" she answered. Her cheeks were red. I saw Iris behind Set, and if looks could kill, set would be.

"Pleasure, Miss Drea. And a daughter of Eos, I see. Your mother's domain reminds me of Ra, our sun God. His arrival during the dawn would empower us, and as his most loyal servant, he made sure that I was always in tip-top shape. Good time, good times." He said.

Carter scoffed. "Most loyal servant? Please. You tried to destroy the world."

"Oh don't take it like that, Carter Kane."

I was getting very impatient. We have to find Sadie!

"Guys, we better get moving!" I groaned. "Sadie could be anywhere."

I started to walk, but Carter stopped me. "Nico, I hate to tell you this, but the prophecy said that Percy's group was supposed to save Sadie, not us. We're going to find Apophis' soul, and banish it back to the duat." He pointed out.

My jaw hung at the revelation. "But-"

"Sorry, Nico. But it _was_ stated." Iris said.

A rumble emanated from down the road. "Perfect!" Set exclaimed. "Here's the start of your quest. I better be going now, things will get pretty ugly! Oh and Carter, don't die yet, we still have plenty more ahead of us." He winked at Carter, who shivered in disgust.

"Ewww." I commented.

Set glared at me, and disappeared in a cloud of sand.

I was about to ask Carter what Set meant by things going ugly, but then Iris shouted, "Guys, incoming!" he pointed behind my back.

I turned around, and sure enough, a massive collection of _things_ were coming for us. They looked humanoid from the feet up to the shoulders, except that their skin was red and they had wicked sharp claws. Don't ask me how I know, I don't either. But the weirdest part about them was that their heads seemed to be made up of kitchen utensils. One had a head shaped like a corkscrew. Another had a battle axe mounted on his shoulders. Another one had a knife instead of a head.

"Demons." Carter growled. "Great. That means we're on the right track."

"Demons?" I asked. "What happened to the monsters?"

"Demons are Egyptian servants of Apophis. If they're here attacking, that means that Apophis is nearby." He explained. "Besides, these things are easier to beat than monsters. Compared to the Minotaur, these guys are pushovers."

I grinned manically. If what he said was true, and these guys were pushovers, then this would be an excellent war-up for us.

Carter reached forward with his hand, and it suddenly disappeared.

"What the Hades!" I screamed.

"Relax Nico. Let me concentrate." Carter chided. HE pulled back his hand, and his curved sword appeared in his hands.

"Cool." I commented.

"Yeah. Cool trick, Carter." Drea agreed.

"Thanks. Now, let's slice up some demons." He said. The demons were approaching us very close now, about thirty feet. I estimated there to be at least forty demons, ten for each of us.

Through corner of my eye I saw Carter close his eyes. A golden form of a hawk covered his entire body, glowing with power. In its hands was the same khopesh he was wielding. He was easily twenty feet tall. I admit, I was a little jealous. Maybe if I could learn how to do that, maybe then I would be tall enough to go to the adults-only rides at the park. I'll ask him to teach me later.

He pointed his sword at the demons, and yelled out the same spell Sadie used during the Capture the flag, of at least I think it was the same.

"Ha-di!"

A golden hieroglyph shined in front of the mob of demons. They stopped, and most of them tried to run away, but before they could, the hieroglyph exploded.

Those who were nearest got blown to bits by the spell; those that were a little luckier got tossed backwards a good twenty feet. They all hissed at us in anger, and resumed attacking.

"Do it again!" I ordered.

"Sorry, kid. If I do that again, I'll pretty much be useless in a fight." He said.

I was a little miffed to be called a kid; I was freaking thirteen years old, I think. Bianca and I were never sure of our ages, ever since our oh-so-great father had us dunked in the river Lethe. I remembered Alecto holding Bianca upside-down by her feet. I remembered Bianca crying, and the feeling of uselessness I felt when she was dunked head-first into the water. Her scream still terrorized me to this day.

That memory made me angry. When I remembered that memory, I promised myself that I will never let anybody close to me down again, and I am most definitely _not_ breaking that. _For Bianca, and for Sadie._ I promised myself. _I will save Sadie no matter what._

I lunged at the demons, my anger fueling my every strike. Demon after demon fell beneath my sword; I was unstoppable. I parried one strike from one demon, before stabbing my sword through another one's chest. It dissolved into smoke. I ducked another attack before I kicked another one on the face, and sliced its throat off. Two demons came from either side; I ducked and rolled between one's legs, before stabbing upwards, catching it in the…_soft spot._ I wonder if demons can get castrated.

_For Sadie, for Sadie, for Sadie, for Sadie…_ I kept repeating inside my head. More demons came, and I dispatched them just as quickly. I saw Carter blocking one strike with the tip of his sword, before coming in an arc and slicing a demon in two. Drea and Iris were shooting demons from afar with their bows, getting a headshot each time. From their kill, I could've said that they were children of Apollo.

Another demon lunged at me, but I was prepared. I pushed the blade to the right using my left hand, and the strike came inches from my right shoulder. I stabbed the demon in the gut, but it just laughed, like it was finding the whole situation funny.

The rest of the demons stopped in their tracks. Carter and I stood back-to-back against the demons. But we were at a disadvantage. We were at the center of the mob, completely surrounded from all side. If Annabeth were here, she would've slapped me upside the head.

The demon I stabbed morphed. It's body turned to smoke for a second, before changing into a completely new look. It's body was cylindrical, about thirty feet long, and very big, with no arms, no legs, and very ugly face, one that even a mother couldn't love. In short, it was a very large, very ugly snake.

"Apohis." Carter hissed. He narrowed his eyes at the snake. "Back to the duat with you!"

Apophis laughed, or what I think was a laugh in snake language. _You think you can boss me around, eye of Horus? I am Apophis, the primordial lord of Chaos! What you see now is only a sliver of my soul, about a hundredth of my true power. But even now, you are at a disadvantage. My minions surround you, and even with a spawn of Hades at you side, you will eventually tire, and provide a snack for me. Surrender and bow down to me, mortals, for even your gods cannot help you now!_

I was pissed off. How dare he treat me like some useless human? "Listen here, you-" I tried to think of an insult, "you-!"

_Couldn't think of an insult, demigod? Or are you afraid of me?_ Apophis mused.

"That's it!" I cried. Then I did the stupidest thing I ever did in my life, which was basically a lot.

I charged Apophis.

_A challenge! Good! I accept._

He form changed. A man that looked a lot like Set appeared in front of me. He had the same Kool-Aid-colored skin, bald head, and goatee. But his eyes were that of a snake's, and fangs were protruding out of his mouth. Armor covered him from the neck down. It was like what knights from the medieval age used to wear (metal plating, metal-covered gloves, and a metal breastplate) except for two things: his feet were like a raptor's, with three wickedly sharp talons on each end, and the armor seemed like it was made from snake skin, complete with the scales. It was pure black, like Hades black, and on his shoulders was a cloak made from darkness. An evil smirk grew on his face, and he raised his khopesh for battle.

I could've told you that it was glorious fight, blah, blah, blah, with neither of us backing down, but it was far from that. The truth? The battle didn't even last ten seconds.

The moment I brought sword down on him, he disappeared in a puff of black smoke. I sensed him behind me, and turned around. I appeared for a second, so I aimed for a stab in his stomach, but he disappeared again. Suddenly, pain erupted from my back. I cried in pain, and fell to my knees, right in front of Apophis. He had slashed me in the back. Him disappearing, that was all a trick. I didn't have time to admire that.

He kicked me back to Carter, who was trying to give him a glare and look at me sympathetically at the same time. Drea and Iris were at our side in an instant, bows aimed for Apophis.

He raised his hands in a gesture for them to stop.

_Do not try anything anymore, demigods. Your best fighter lay at your feet, defeated. How do you think you could defeat me?_ He laughed.

"I…will…kill…you." I moaned in pain. I tried to stand up, but the pain in my back was too much. I fell back down on the pavement. Carter slung my hand over his shoulder, and acted as a support, helping me stand.

_Please, don't get up on my account._ Apophis said.

I glared at him, which only made him laugh.

_That was an interesting fight, Nico di Angelo. For that, I will leave you with two gifts. The first one: I will let you live, for now. The second one…" _he mused.

"What?" I asked, curious.

_Tell me first, do you love Sadie Kane? _He asked.

"I do, with all my heart." I declared.

_She is rather beautiful, isn't she?_ He said.

"Yes, she is. And if you do anything to harm her, you'll have Tartarus to pay!" I threatened.

He smirked. _Now, why would I want to harm my future wife in any way, shape or form?_

I gulped. "Wi-wife?"

His face hardened. The black smoke crawled all around us. _Yes, di Angelo. I will take Sadie Kane to be my wife, whether she wants to or not. She will bear my children, and she and I will rule this world together!_

"No." I whispered.

_Yes, it will happen. You see, she is already with me. My servant is currently in the process of breaking her._ He said.

"You will never break her." Carter barked.

Apophis grinned widely. _Just watch me._

My grip around my sword tightened. "No! Sadie will never be your wife!" Just the thought of Sadie being with Apophis made me shudder. With the last bit of my strength, I threw my sword at Apophis.

It caught him by surprise. The blade sunk in the center of his chest. But he didn't even flinch. He pulled out the sword, and threw it away.

_It seems you still have some fight left in you after all, di Angelo. I can't wait for our next…meeting._ With that, he disappeared, along with all the demons. Once again, were alone on a deserted highway.

But somehow, I had the funny feeling that was going to say something worse than "meeting".

**That's it! I did my best on the fight scene, but centered it on Nico. I hope you like it! Tell me, push that button below, and **_**REVIEW!**_


	12. Chapter 11 Sibling Fights

**Next chapter update! Thank God for giving me the inspiration!**

**And for the record, I do not, and never will, Own PJO or TKC.**

Z  
>E<br>U  
>S<p>

"What?" I demanded. "That is out of the question!"

The Olympians have gathered for an emergency meeting, courtesy of Dionysus, again. It's a little better to see him being more responsible nowadays. Perhaps that time with Chiron did do well for him after all.

"It is against the Ancient Laws that we help our children on quests." Athena agreed. Her face was ashen at the thought of leaving her daughter alone on such a dangerous quest.

"And Perseus is with them, along with the Egyptians and that son of Hades." Poseidon added. From the way he said that, it seemed as if he was telling us that his son about to be the star of this entire quest, _again_.

"Please, my lords, we must at least do something. Aldrea is my favorite daughter." Eos pleaded.

"She's your only daughter." Eros commented. Eos glared at him. He ignored her.

Eos, Eros, and Khione had come asking, well _begging_, us to help their children. They informed us of their encounter with Egyptian Chaos deity, Apophis, and recounted a play-by-play account of Hades' son's fight. Hades himself paled when they said that he was beaten in less than ten seconds.

"Ha. I didn't know that son of yours was a wimp, Hades." Ares snickered.

"He is most certainly not a wimp! Though he may be idiotic, rash, and an upstart, but he is not a wimp!" Hades argued.

"What if we ask the Egyptians for help?" Artemis suggested. "They are not bound by the same laws that we are."

"That is actually a very nice suggestion, little sis." Apollo said.

Artemis smiled at him, but then glared at him with pure hatred when he uttered the words _little sis._

"Thank you Apollo, but I am not your little sister!" she protested.

I groaned. They had been fighting over this since what…the beginning of time?

"Enough!" I demanded. "Hera, summon Horus." I ordered.

"Why not summon Ra? I missed that old bird." Apollo said.

I ignored his comment. Hera chanted in Ancient Greek, and the form of Horus suddenly appeared.

"Hey! I was having a party!" he protested. "Bast and I were just about to have-"

I cut him off. "Please do not continue that lest you want us permanently scarred."

A few of the other gods nodded their heads in agreement.

"Anyway, we need a *cough* favor *cough*, from your pantheon." I said.

He smirked. "What?"

"It seems that our children were stated in prophecy, and it was no normal prophecy either. It was the first prophecy that was made for both the Greeks and Egyptians." Athena explained.

"And-"

"We uh, want you to help our children, since you are not restricted by our laws." I said. I was dying inside. It was embarrassing enough to swallow my pride and ask for a truce the first time, just for the sake of peace for once in our immortal lives, but to ask him for an actual favor… it's just too much.

"I'm way ahead of you. I already sent Set, much to his displeasure, to warn them of the demons." He said. Maybe I should've sent Hathor instead, but Set didn't kill them, so it's all good." He added as an afterthought. "Anyway, we'll help them as much as we could, but in the end, it will be them against Apophis."

"Erm, well, thank you then, war god." I nodded courteously.

All the other gods gasped in shock. "He…he just…" Hermes stuttered.

I looked at them all in disbelief. "What? I could say the words "thank you" too, you know."

Poseidon was the first to recover. "Oh yes, that you can brother. Only you're just too proud to even mutter it." He pointed out.

"Amen." Hades said.

"Well then I should probably get going. Wouldn't want Bast to wait for me." He winked at Athena, she shuddered in disgust. "Oh, and congratulations Hades. They make a very nice couple actually. And say thanks to your son for me. It was amusing to watch Anubis' reaction after he learned of Sadie's…_relationship_. Seeing him destroy the scales of Justice? One word: EPIC. Now, goodbye." He said, and then disappeared in a golden light.

"What did he mean, brother?" Poseidon inquired.

I saw Hades' cheeks turn red. Was the god of death _blushing_?

"Is it hot in here?" I asked.

"What?" Athena asked me.

I groaned. For a goddess of wisdom, she sure is clueless sometimes. "Hades is blushing." I explained.

"What? Hades is - oh."

"Hades is blushing! Hades is blushing!" Apollo said in a singsong voice.

"The god of death does not blush!" Hades shouted. "Especially not because he is a bit jealous of his son's relationship!"

I stared at him, shocked. So did the others. "We did not say that."

"I knew that." He said sheepishly. "I was merely-"

"Wait," Athena interrupted. "Your son is in a relationship? With whom?"

I sat up straighter. I gazed at the other gods, and saw them giving Hades their full, undivided attention.

"You know Sadie Kane? Host of Isis? That one." He simply said.

Apollo whistled. "That girl is _h-o-t_."

Hades glared at him like he wanted to rip his lips out. "Watch the comments, Apollo. That is my son's girlfriend. Also, need I remind you of the_ accident_ thirty years back?"

He grimaced at the mention of the _accident_. Long story short: Apollo hit on some girl, who already had a boyfriend, and a son of Ares, nonetheless. It ended with a very bloody fight involving fart arrows, exploding spears, and a frying pan. Don't ask.

"Back to the topic at hand, please." Athena said. She turned to Hades. "Uncle, you know what happens when two pantheons' magic mix. The bubonic plague alone should have given you an idea."

"As much as I hate to say it, but Athena is uh, correct." Poseidon added. "The eye of Sekhmet, falling for a daughter of Eris…" he mused, then shook his head.

We all flinched at the memory. What started as a lover's quarrel had ended up in a massacre worse than the London Fire.

"I assure all of you that if anything if my son and the Egyptian start something like that, I will kill them personally." He grimaced when he said that. "Well, maybe just the girl." He added. He cloaked himself in shadows, and shadow-travelled back to the underworld.

I sighed. "Meeting adjourned."

N  
>I<br>C  
>O<p>

I was distraught. That was Apophis' plan? He's a sick bastard! But I will not give Sadie up.

I needed to get away. I needed some time to clear my head. As soon as Apophis left, I shadow-travelled to the underworld, not thinking very clearly of where I'm going exactly. As soon as the shadows formed me, I passed out.

My dream was blurry. Demigod dreams always tend to be either a vision from the past, or a prediction of the future. But I had a funny feeling that this was the latter.

The vision cleared. Sadie was dangling by her arms, a chain attached from them to the ceiling. Her face was tear-streaked and bruised, and her clothes were a little torn. I can see red patches patterned like leopard skin all over her body. I narrowed my eyes and tried to look closer, and my eyes widened when I realized what they were.

Blood.

I opened my eyes in fear, only to see the last person that I wanted to see.

Bianca.

That's when I realized, I ended up in Elysium.

"Hey, Nico." she greeted too happily. I guess she can be a little lonely here in the underworld, and just seeing me face-to-face was like the best present she ever received.

"Hey." I groaned, rubbing the sore patch on the back of my head. IT hurt more than when Persephone turns me into a flower, and that's saying something.

I stood up, but a searing pain scorched my back. I slumped back down, and I realized that I was on a bed, and more importantly inside a house.

"Where-"  
>"My house." Bianca said. She then explained how she saw me passed out, beaten up, and bleeding to death outside the gates of Elysium. She then told me how the doctors patched me up(who knew?).<p>

I touched the gash on my back, only to find it completely gone, at least, to my touch. Man, if I ever get injured, I seriously had to remind myself to shadow travel to Elysium ASAP.

"So, why are you here? I sincerely doubt that this a social visit." she led me to the living room, which was really nice. LED flat screen tv, soft couches, the works. Children of Hades really do have it easy. She gestured me to sit on the couch, and she sat beside me.

"I uh, I really didn't know why I even came here…" I muttered in embarrassment. I really didn't want to spoil my sister's mood by telling her that my showing up here was an accident.

She rolled her eyes. "Nico, Just don't. I practically know you inside and out. Just tell what happened."

I didn't know what happened, or why I even did it, but I bawled out all of my feelings on her. I told her everything, from Sadie to cade to Apophis. I told her of his plans, and I even told her of my embarrassing fight.

The moment I finished, she did the first thing I expected her to do. She hugged me tightly. Being a child of Hades, I can touch ghosts as if they were living, and vice versa. I silently thanked my father for that. It would've been really embarrassing for Bianca to embrace and just pass right through me.

Bianca always said that hugs are the number one cure. I didn't know where in Hades she got that from, but as for the moment, it was really working. Tears were leaking out of my eyes. I cried on her shoulder. Gods, this is so embarrassing, but I needed a shoulder to cry on, literally.

Just as quickly as the hug came, she pushed me away. Her face had that stern look on it, which was usually reserved for when I do or say something stupid.

"Nico, if Sadie really is in trouble, what are you doing here crying? Save her for crying out loud!" she said.

"Yeah, but what if I'm too late? What if-"

She covered my hand with her own. "Nico, for once in your life, take this advice seriously: shut up."

I nodded. She removed her hand.

She sighed. "I know that I'm really not in the position to give you this advice, being dead and all, but Nico, go to her before you do something you'll regret."

"Like how you abandoned me? Do you regret that, huh?" I snapped.

"Nico, I don't- I really am-" she stammered.

I scoffed. "You're right. You really don't know what you're saying _because you joined those freaking hunters and abandoned me in that godsforsaken world! And to top it all off, you had the guts to die!"_

"Don't you dare make this about me!" she snapped back. "This is about Sadie, and if you care about her as much as you cared about me, you would shut your mouth, go back to the mortal world, _and actually try to save her! _And for the record, I never wanted to abandon you, just the responsibility to take care of you!"

I was fuming mad. "Sorry to disappoint you, but caring for me comes with the entire package! When will you get it through your thick skull that I never wanted a parent? I wanted a sister! But you never gave me that. And for the record, I care about her twice as much as I ever cared about you my entire life!"

She turned her head away at the comment. I realized what I just said. It was probably really painful for her…what am I saying? It _is_ painful for her. I started to apologize. "Bianca, I-"

"Go. just go." She sniffled, pursed her lips, and wiped away her tears with her hand. I sighed, and shadow traveled back to Carter and the others.

AS I was leaving, I can't help but wonder, _why is my life so screwed up?_

**Thanks for reading. I hope you like it. Enough said.**


	13. Chapter 12 A Forced Engagement

**Thanks to all who reviewed and favorite this story. Enjoy! You could say this is a filler, but it has some importance to the story, so please read!**

C  
>A<br>D  
>E<p>

_Is she broken yet?_ Apophis asked amusedly. He was doing one of his "routine" checks on Sadie; I think it was more of a check to see if I was still loyal to him. He slithered around the room, gazing from a small window that you couldn't see from outside. _I need her for my plans, son of Apollo._

I bowed deeply. "Yes, my lord. But I need her too. For me, as our agreement goes." I reminded him.

He smirked. _Oh yes, of course. Couldn't wait for her to in your pants, can't you?_

I rolled my eyes. I may be a sadistic maniac, but I am still a gentleman. "Not even close, my lord. I want her. That is all." I reassured him.

_If you say so…_ he mused. I shook my head in disbelief. It's funny, how I am this close to a god of Chaos, and yet I am feeling strangely brave.

A  
>P<br>O  
>P<br>H  
>I<br>S

My plans are finally coming to fruition. It has been foretold that I would one day swallow the sun, and plunge the world into eternal darkness and chaos, but there was one more part of that prophecy that I have kept hidden. Hidden very well that I along know it.

The prophecy also stated that I will gain a wife; a wife born from two Royal bloodlines. True, there were many of those in the world, but it was stated that my wife shall be "the kin of the New King." If you take Horus into account, as well as his host, that blasted Carter Kane, then that makes my choices very limited. And as far as I know, he has only one sister. It saddened me that I will have to go back on my word to that son of Apollo, but I am Apophis; everybody knows that I _never_ keep my word. Too bad nobody told him yet.

MY servant left to check in on my future wife a while ago, leaving me to my thoughts.

_Soon, very soon. It will be finished._

But there was still one thing that troubled me; the prophecy also stated that my wife will either lead to my downfall or to my success.

C  
>A<br>D  
>E<p>

"So, love, how have you been?" I walked casually inside her cell, bringing a plate covered in foil.

It was rhetorical, but she answered anyway. "I'm going to kill you." She said, her voice dripping with venom.

I chuckled to myself. "Not the answer I was looking for, but thanks for sharing. Anyway, you may have a hard time doing that, since you're a bit…_tied up_, at the moment."

She spat in my direction. A very rebellious gesture; but I didn't mind. A rebellious girl was a lot more fun that a submissive one. She kept glaring daggers at me, all of which I tried to ignore. She had been without water or food for days. Her skin was pale, almost the same color as that son Hades. Her cheeks were sunken, and she was shivering slightly. Just to tease her, I brought food with me to her cell. I grabbed a chair, positioned it in front of her, and sat down. I removed the foil, and inhaled the intoxicating smell of the roasted chicken, with a side of rice and gravy.

Sadie's mouth watered. She stared at the food, and gulped. "You bastard." She muttered weakly. I ignored her, and ate. I made her watch, and every time she would turn her head away, I made sure to eat noisily that my chewing echoed against the walls.

"You want some?" I asked teasingly. I waved a leg in front of her face, and her eyes followed it, like a hungry dog.

"Catch." I threw it to her, and hit her between the eyes. She muttered something that I couldn't understand. Egyptian, probably. The chicken leg fell to the floor, making a loud sound as it did so. She stared at it for a long time.

Then, I heard sniffles. I peered at her face, and saw that tears were falling from her eyes.

"Please, just let me go." She pleaded.

"Just one last visit, Sadie Kane." I said, opened the doors, and left. Outside the doors, Apophis was waiting for me in his human form, tapping his foot impatiently. AS soon as he saw me, he raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"She is weak, my lord." I informed him. "It would be easier to break her now, but sadly, she somehow endures."

Apophis smiled evilly. "Leave that to me."

A  
>P<br>O  
>P<br>H  
>I<br>S

I walked inside, only to find her crying.

"Kill me now." She said weakly. "She turned her head up to look at me, and a surprised expression formed on her face. "Who are you?"

I chuckled. Of course, she hasn't seen my human form yet. "I am Apophis, Sadie Kane."

I saw fear eminent in her eyes. Her arms started shaking, her breathing became raspy, and she muttered, "You."

I grinned. "Yes, me."

"What do you want from me?" She demanded, tears still flowing down her cheeks.

I paced around her. "I want nothing from you, Sadie Kane."

Her turned around, and followed me wherever I walked. "If you don't want anything from me, then why am I here? Release me, now!"

"I'm sorry, Sadie Kane, but sadly, I cannot do that. I do not want anything from you, which is true, bit I want _you_." I said.

Her eyes widened. "M-me?"

"Yes, you. The prophecy foretold that a kin of the New King shall be my wife, and unless you have any sisters that I do not know of, you are the only candidate." I stopped right in front of her face. Cade was dangling her so high, our faces were level. "My queen." I added.

She spat in my face. "I will never be your queen!" she shrieked with the last bit of her strength.

I cupped her chin, and forced her to face me. "Listen here. You have two choices as of now: You can either agree to my proposal, or stay here and rot." I growled.

"I would rather DIE than be with you!" She shouted.

I chuckled. "Okay then, how about this. You become my wife, or I torture and kill everyone you care about, starting with that annoying son of Hades."

"You will never beat Nico." she spat.

"Oh really?" I waved my hand, and the vision of our fight appeared in front of her. She gasped when I struck him in the back.

"No…" she whispered.

"Oh yes. That is what I am capable of when I'm not even trying, Sadie Kane. Just imagine what I will do when we meet again. First him, then your brother, then that uncle of yours and maybe those friends of yours in London too, what were their names, Liz and Emma?"

I saw the fire in her eyes go out. She hung her head, defeated. "Okay, then. I'll do it."

"Do what?"

"I will be your wife, in exchange that you will not harm a hair on their heads." She said.

"Very well. I accept. I swear on the Styx that I will not one hair on their heads." Thunder rumbled outside, acknowledging my oath.

I walked out of room triumphantly. Sadie Kane, you do not know what you have done. You have just sealed their fates.

_I will not harm_ one hair _on their heads…_

**Just a short chapter, expect the other one later!**


	14. Chapter 13 We Mess up at Brooklyn

**One word: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and TKC. Enough said.**

P  
>E<br>R  
>C<br>Y

This quest officially sucks.

As agreed, we went to Brooklyn, but as soon as we got there, something dawned upon me.

I tapped Annabeth, who was busy looking around at some stall. "Hey Annabeth, do you know where Brooklyn House is?"

"Uh…" she turned to the saleslady. "Excuse me Miss, do you know of any building here named Brooklyn House, by any chance?"

She shook her head no, and stared at us like we just came out of a mental hospital.

Atalanta rolled her eyes. "Great, fish breath. Now what are we supposed to do?" she huffed. We asked a couple more people who all looked at us like we were insane for even asking.

Honestly, I have absolutely no idea. During all the quests that we've ever been on, all of our destinations had been very familiar to me, even before I knew I was a demigod. But this time, none of the people know where this Brooklyn House is.

Finally, we stopped to rest at a café. The waiter, a young man with brown hair and blue eyes, came and took our orders. I ordered coffee, and Annabeth and Atalanta orders lattes. The waiter bowed, and explained that our orders would take about five minutes to make, which was fine by me. We could use a little rest.

Before he went back inside, I caught him wink at Annabeth. I slammed my hand forcefully onto the table, and gave him a glare that pretty much said _Do that again and I'll kill you. I'm not _kidding. The sudden noise startled everybody, even the waiter. He stumbled back to the kitchen. Everybody looked at me curiously, but at least he got the message.

"What was that for, Percy? Everyone's staring." Annabeth whispered to my ear, eyeing everybody that was staring at us. They seemed to have gotten her message, and went back to their business.

"Oh you know… I think I just saw a fly pass by, and thought, you know, that I'd kill it before it annoyed me." I said coolly, but Annabeth's glare made it clear that she didn't believe me.

"So, what now?" Atalanta asked. She was making ice figures using her powers, and she was really good. A skater, a snowflake, a Greek soldier, and many others now littered the table, and most of them were melting. Luckily, I had an easier time controlling the water now that it had a liquid form, so I hurriedly changed them to steam before somebody noticed.

"We ask some more." Annabeth said. She was twirling her golden-blonde curls with one finger, while absentmindedly tapping the table with the other one.

The waiter came back with our orders, and to my satisfaction, did not even so much as look at Annabeth again.

"Thank you." I nodded gratefully to the waiter. Annabeth smiled at him, and at that moment, it's as if my threat had gone into thin air. The waiter smiled back, bowed, and whispered something in her ear that made her giggle.

To say that I was furious was an understatement. I had half a mind to flood this entire place, and manipulate the mist afterwards to make the mortals think that this waiter made that happen.

The moment he left, I instantly leaned towards Annabeth. "What in Hades do you think you're doing?" I snarled in a hushed tone.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Geez, relax, seaweed brain. It was just some harmless flirting is all." She said.

"Harmless flirting!" I scoffed. "Annabeth, you never flirt! And if you do, you must at least know that you _never _do it in front of your boyfriend!"

"Percy, calm down! People are staring, _again_!" I glanced around, and true enough, people were starting to look at us again.

"Whatever."

Just as she was about to argue, the waiter came back, much to my displeasure. He handed us the bill, and again, whispered something in Annabeth's ear. She thanked him.

My mind was going into overdrive. What did he say? Why'd she say thanks to him?

I sipped my coffee, and looked in their opposite direction, which happened to be the window. The fate's must've been bored, and wanted something fun to watch, because several things happened at once. I saw Zia, the girl Carter told us to find, strolling across the window, whopping bags held in her hands. I spit my coffee at Annabeth, who laughed at something the waiter said. Atalanta hadn't been spared. The coffee drenched the front of her shirt.

"What the Hades Percy!" Annabeth screamed.

"Eww! Now I got coffee on my shirt!" Atalanta complained.

Ignoring them, I ran outside, trying to catch with Zia. I took a second to look at the girls; Annabeth was furious, her grey eyes glaring daggers at me. Atalanta looked at me even worse. I swear I could feel ice wrapping around my heart. I motioned for them to follow, and ran after Zia.

"Zia! Hey, wait up!" I called after her. It was really hard looking for a person amidst so many mortals. She turned around, and the moment she saw me, shock and fear registered in her face. She kept walking again, only at a faster pace. She rounded a corner, and I struggled to keep up.

Her stride eventually became a run. We chased each other through the streets of Brooklyn, and I even lost her once or twice. I looked back once, only to find out that Annabeth and Atalanta were not behind, following me. I had to worry about that, but I really needed to catch up with Zia.

Finally, I caught up with her. We stopped at the sidewalk, where both of us were out of breath from running. I gazed up at the sun, and noticed how low it was on the sky. Had I been chasing Zia all afternoon?

"Why-did-you-run-away?" I panted.

"Because-" she took a deep breath. "Because, Amos told me to stay away from you."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're Greek." She simply replied.

"So what? Nico and Sadie are practically together, and Nico's Greek!" I defended.

"It is… unfortunate, that Sadie had to fall for that son of Hades. But we will fix that." She gazed away. "Soon." She added.

Footsteps came behind me. I turned around, and saw Annabeth and Atalanta coming after us. They were, like us, out of breath.

"Percy, why did you run away like that? You scared us!" she yelled.

"Yeah, fish breath. I almost thought you lost your brain right there." Atalanta added.

"Oh, why didn't you just stay with the waiter?" I argued.

Annabeth explained what happened at the café. As it turned out, the waiter had been telling Annabeth where Brooklyn House was, and she giggled when she said how clueless her boyfriend was. I groaned in shock. How could I have been that stupid?

"Oh." I said sheepishly.

"Yeah, oh." She smirked. Then her gaze turned towards Zia. "Hey, aren't you the one we saw with Carter?"

"Annabeth, this is Zia." I said.

"Zia…" she mused. "Oh, Zia! Carter told us to find you."

At first she was shocked, then it turned to curiosity. I could see it in her eyes.

"Come then. We have a lot to talk about." She said.

"But wait, Carter said that we have to find Brooklyn House. Do you know where it is?" Annabeth asked.

Zia smirked. "Of course I do. I live there. Now, come with me. There is someone I would like you to meet."

**There! Two updates in one day. Sorry if this is a bit short, but I am currently learning the song "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift on guitar. And seriously, it is **_**complicated**_**! Anyway, next chapter, our heroes' lives get a little more interesting!**

**And lastly, here's a question: Who do you think Percy and the gang will meet?**

**a.) Horus**

**b.) Desjardins**

**c.) Apophis**

**d.) Amos**

**Winner gets these two virtual cookies! [ (::) (::) ] Find out who next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15 The Snake

**All of you answered D… sorry, but wrong! Don't worry, their meeting will happen, but not yet!**

**awesomest anonymous reviewer: Sorry, dude! But at least I updated, right?**

**shep114: I agree, I love Sadico too.**

**Pheobetitanessofthemoon1234****: To all of your question, find out as the story progresses.**

**Enjoy!**

P  
>E<br>R  
>C<br>Y

"You have got to be kidding me."

In front of us loomed a warehouse with rickety steel gates, chain link fences, and an aura that makes you feel that the building is gonna collapse any moment. Zia walked in confidently, as if she wasn't afraid of being squashed under tons of concrete if it goes down.

"Well? Come on!" Zia urged.

"But-this is a warehouse." I said matter-of-factly.

"Look up."

I did, and saw the five-storey mansion sitting on the roof of the warehouse. How come I didn't notice that one before?

"Wow." I said in awe.

We climbed up a set of stairs that led to the mansion above.

If I simply said that the building was magnificent, it would be an understatement. Egyptian drawings were carved directly into the wall, which happened to be made of solid marble. I could see sliding glass doors and tinted windows, and a very big terrace. Instead of a door, a slab of stone covered the entrance. To say the least, the place looked like a place for Egyptian Royalty.

Zia stepped in front of the stone, and chanted in some language that I couldn't understand. All I know is, it's definitely not English.

The stone slab cracked, and slowly turned to sand. It fell like a huge wave down to the floor, where it just…disappeared.

I stared at Zia in awe. "Cool."

She spat sand out of her mouth. "A little flashier that what I aimed for, but at least it did the job." She grumbled. "Come in." she said, but from the tone of her voice, it was more like ordered.

The inside was even classier than the outside. A snakeskin rug covered the floor. Various weapons and musical instruments hung on the walls, and a pool was situated in the Terrace. The water rippled, and I narrowed my eyes to look closer. Then my face paled.

"IS that a crocodile?"

Zia nodded. "His name's Phillip of Macedonia. He likes bacon."

I steered away from the crocodile. No matter what, for whatever reason there may be, I will never try to talk to a crocodile again, ever since that incident at the zoo months ago. (Long story.)

Zia led us to another room, where a man in weird armor was waiting for us. His facial expression clearly conveyed that he was less than thrilled to have us here. In his hand was another curved sword that Carter uses; I think he called it a khopesh? A hunting falcon was perched on his other arm. He was sitting regally on the sofa. His eyes, one of them silver, and the other gold, never left us, or more clearly, Annabeth and me, like he was expecting us to go wild and trash the place or something. Zia walked beside him, and whispered something in his ear. He nodded in understanding.

He stood up from the sofa. "It is… an honor to have you here, especially a son of Poseidon." I had this weird feeling that he was about to say something worse than honor, but caught himself just in time. "I am Horus, the heir to the Pharaoh's throne, the war god, and the avenger." He said. Just to prove his point, his hunting falcon shrieked and flew into the air, where it changed into a twenty foot soldier with a head of a falcon.

I was tempted to uncap Riptide, but thought better of it. If he was a god, it would probably be better to negotiate peace. At least, he wasn't Ares.

I held out my hand. "I am Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus, the slayer of the Minotaur, son of Poseidon, bearer of the sky, and slayer of Kronos."

Horus raised an eyebrow. "Quite a humble man are you?"

"Uh…" I couldn't think of something else to say. I suppose that if you heard in that way…

"Wait up. If you're a god, then how could you be here? Aren't you supposed to have hosts to be here?" Annabeth asked. I didn't bother to stop her, since I knew from experience that there's no stopping her at this point.

"Normally I should have, but with Apophis rising, the laws of Ma'at are weakening, and most of us can now…sidestep some of those laws, like hosting for example." He explained. "Besides, I thought it would be better for us to meet face-to-face, don't you think?"

Another flacon flew from another window. IT definitely looked better. Bloody gashes decorated its entire body. Its left eye was swollen shut, and the tip of its beak was broken off. It's feathers were ruffled, and had a stain that I suspected were blood. It cawed out loud, circled above our heads, and landed on the sofa. Horus sighed. "It looks like our time will be cut short. I suggest you prepare, demigods. You're in for the fight of your lives."

"Can't you help us?" I asked him.

He shook his head.

"Sorry, but I can't. And even if I I could the most I could do is send one of my warriors to slow them down whilst you prepare." He gazed apologetically at the falcon.

Then it dawned to me. "Thanks." I said. That falcon was really brave, but what kind of monster could do that much damage to a twenty-foot tall warrior? I shuddered at the thought.

A portal of swirling sand appeared behind him. He started to walk towards it, but at the last second, he froze, as if he remembered something, and turned around. "Oh, I almost forgot. Chaos loves Chaos. Now, goodbye." He leaped into the vortex, and left us with a very confused Zia.

I rolled my eyes. Typical of the gods, always leaving us with freaking riddles.

Just then, the building exploded.

The ceiling started to crumble. Annabeth, Atalanta, Zia, and I began running for our lives, dodging falling chunks of stone, leaping over cracks, and trying to make it out of the door. Zia pointed her staff at the door (when did she get that?), and yelled, _Ha-di_!

The door exploded. We raced past through it, using the last of our energy. We turned around, just in time to see the mansion collapse on itself.

Zia paled. "Oh no. Amos is _not _going to be happy."

We rushed down the stairs, and ended back up on the street. Finally when I thought things were over, that's when the demons decided to show up.

To me, it's as if they melted out of the shadows itself; hundreds of demons with blades on their heads.

I uncapped Riptide. Annabeth unsheathed her knife. Atalanta removed her ring, tossed it in the air, and it turned into a javelin.

The first wave came. Because of the Blessing of the Styx, I was practically invincible. Riptide was alive in my hands; it was an arc of pure destruction. I fought like whirlwind, literally. A tornado of water formed around me unconsciously, like it did whenever I was fighting hard. My mini hurricane sent demons flying, and blocked most of their arrows. A demon charged me head on. I blocked its strike, and stabbed it through the chest. It muttered something that was probably rude in Egyptian, and collapsed in a pile of dust. Another one threw its spear at me. On instinct, I did that move I saw once on The Matrix, and the spear sailed right past my head. I stabbed another monster, and grabbed the spear it was holding. I threw it and it impaled the monster that threw its spear at me directly in the heart. I turned into a pile of sand. From the corner of my eye, I saw Annabeth stab another demon with her knife, before grabbing its sword and throwing right into the face of another demon. Atalanta was another matter. Every demon that came within two feet from her instantly had its feet encased in ice. Atalanta would simply swing her javelin, and the demon would turn into a pile of sand before it could even say, _Oh Styx._ Zia was encased with fire, and any demon who even neared her was burned to a crisp instantly.

Clapping emanated from somewhere. _Good show, Jackson._ A voice said. Its voice was even worse than Kronos'. While Kronos sounded like a nail being dragged through a piece of glass, this one sounded strangely like what a snake would sound like if it could talk.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" I demanded.

Just like that, the demons stopped attacking. They all stood in place, like statues.

A lone figure walked through the group. He had skin the color of Kool-Aid, and wore armor that was designed to look like snakeskin. A cape made of darkness was draped around his shoulders.

_An amusing fight, child. Perhaps I have some use for you in my armies after all. What do you say, son of Poseidon?_ He said.

"A place in your armies? Look, I don't even know you dude." I pointed Riptide in his chest.

_No need for hostilities, Jackson. I am Apophis._

Beside me, Zia paled. I tried to remember what carter had told us. Wasn't Apophis the god of Kool-Aid? No, that sounded stupid. God of Chaos? Probably, since a feeling of dread has started to grip my heart, and fear was pushing into every corner of my mind. I wanted to run, hide, and get away from Apophis, but I managed to remain where I stood.

Apophis chuckled. _I commend your resilience, Perseus Jackson. Most men would have been running by now._

"Apophis." She growled.

He rolled his eyes. _Seriously, why does every magician react like that every time they see me in this form? It's getting annoying. But no matter, in a few days, I will swallow the sun, and wipe your race of magicians. Except you, oh except you, Zia Rashid. You will be my form of entertainment, a young, beautiful girl like you._

I waved my sword at him menacingly. "Hey! You can't talk to my friends like that!" I protested.

_I can and I will, Jackson. But before you decide to attack first and ask question later, just like that idiot cousin of yours, perhaps you would like to hear my offer first._

"What did you do to Nico!" I demanded.

_Do not worry, that son of Hades is fine. It was rather an amusing fight, actually. He is a great fighter, but not so terribly bright… _he mused. _I was even prepared to extend him this courtesy that I am giving you now. Too bad he declined. You could do better, Perseus. Join me, and together we will rule this world forever!_

"Go to Tartarus." I snarled.

_Is that a no, Jackson?_ He taunted.

"Get it through that snake head of yours! Nothing you ever do, or promise, will ever make us go to your side! Kronos himself tried, and failed miserably, so what makes you think you could do better?"

_I could exchange you service for the ones you love._ He simply replied.

My face paled. MY mother…oh gods, if Apophis ever found out about my mother.

_I would do nothing to you puny mortal mother, Jackson. I meant, the one closest to your heart._

He got me there. No one has ever replaced my mother in my heart, except for…

I swiftly turned around, and I wanted to kill Apophis there and then. Annabeth was on the hands of two of the demons, her hands and feet bound, and a nasty cut on her forehead was oozing blood. Atalanta was covered in what looked like Ribbons from head to toe, so she looked like a pink mummy.

"Release them! They have nothing to do with this!" I demanded, turning back to face Apophis. Zia blasted him with fire, but he swatted it away.

_So Jackson, I will give you until tomorrow to decide. Bring me the crook and flail, if you ever decide to agree._ He snapped his fingers, and the demons disappeared along with Annabeth, leaving me with an angry Zia, and a tied-up Atalanta.

Suddenly, pain erupted from the small of my back. I saw Zia's eyes widen, and in an instant, she was sent flying directly into a wall. As I fell to the ground due to the pain, I caught a glimpse of Apophis face; he was smiling evilly, and he had a dagger in his hands, Annabeth's dagger, to be precise. How had he known? How did he find out where my Achilles' Spot was?

Before I blacked out, the last thing I heard was Apophis' snaky voice.

_A parting gift from me, Jackson. If you survive, think about my proposal._

**Our questers are all mixed up! What will happen? Find out next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 15 I Get a Sneak Peek

**Thanks to all who reviewed! And to those who were keeping watch for this story, thanks a lot! It means a lot to me that you guys like it, so enjoy this chapter!**

P  
>E<br>R  
>C<br>Y

Did I ever tell you how demigod dreams suck?

My entire body erupted in pain. How had Apophis known where my Achilles spot was? But I didn't care about that. What was more important to me was the fact that that snake had Annabeth.

I tried to stand up, but my legs felt like jelly. I couldn't even life my sword.

_Water, _I thought. _Where is the water?_

Then just as I was about to give up hope, I saw a fire hydrant a few meters away. I raised my hand, willing the water to come to me, but the pain was too much. Black spots danced in my eyes; I knew I was going to die. Then I started doubt. Why did I even do this? Why did I even help those Egyptians? Why did I risk mine and Annabeth's lives for one girl? Can I even finish this stupid quest? Most importantly, could I even save Annabeth and Sadie?

_Great,_ I thought. _I am about to die, and that's when I think about these things._

I closed my eyes for the final time.

**(A/N: Don't kill me, or close this window yet! Read on!)**

I was at a river. I vaguely remember a boat, Charon, some coins, Cerberus wagging his tail happily at the sight of me, and my Uncle Hades screaming at me for almost dying and leaving his son to die, and him literally punching me back to the world of the living. Who knew hades can punch that hard?

The next thing I knew, I was looking at my own body. Zia was beside me, with a pudgy man in a pinstripe suit and wearing a leopard's cape, but I felt power radiate from him. Hieroglyphs danced around him; forming into what I think were words, and unraveling just as quickly as they formed. I was lying on a white bed, with floating candles above my head. They were burning low, almost black.

"He is not dead." Zia said.

"Not yet." The man in the pinstripe suit said.

"But Amos-" he cut her off.

"You know the rules, Zia. The Greeks and Egyptians were never meant to join. I don't know what you were thinking, bringing that boy here! I can sense the sea in him, he's probably a son of Poseidon." He said.

"Amos, please, listen to me. Percy was injured! I had no choice but to bring him to you!" she defended.

"You could have let him die." He suggested.

Zia glared at him. "Never."

"We shall postpone this argument until the boy is awake. Now, what was the other thing you wanted to tell me?" he asked.

Zia took a deep breath. "Amos, Sadie's been taken, by…Apophis." I was confused. Sadie wasn't taken by Apophis, she was taken by Cade. Why would she lie to him?

Amos paled. "Impossible! Apophis could have never gotten into Brooklyn! Unless Sadie wasn't in Brooklyn…" he mused.

Zia cringed. "No…she wasn't. She was taken at the Greek camp." She confessed, rubbing her arm.

Amos' eyes widened at her confession. "You fool!" she screamed at her face.

I wanted to sock him in the face there and then, but my body wouldn't move. Then, I realized I was in a dream.

Amos was furious. A vase near them exploded for no apparent reason, and I got a feeling that it reacted to his mood. "Why would you take her to a Greek camp? You knew the rules, Zia! You knew! And now, because of your disobedience, my niece is missing. She's probably dead, for all we know!"

In an instant, Hades was beside me. "Forgive me Jackson, but you needed to see this."

"So, this is the past?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No. This is actually happening now as we speak." HE looked At Amos and Zia again, who were shouting at each other in anger.

"Oh."

I saw Amos turn around. There, Atalanta was tied to a chair. The ribbons I saw on her earlier were now only tied at her arms, feet, and neck. "Where is she?" Amos snarled at her.

"I don't know." She yelled. Amos pointed the staff he was holding at her and growled, "_Tas_."

The ribbons began constricting her. She started choking, and begging Amos to let her go. She fell of the chair, writhing from suffocation. Zia stared at Amos In fear, and began pleading with him to stop.

I started drifting away. "No! Hades, let me help her!" I told him, but he wasn't there anymore.

Instantly I was in another room. Annabeth and Sadie were hanging from their arms, chained up to the ceiling. Cade was all too happily hitting them with a whip.

"Stop!" I tried to say, but my voice wouldn't work. I tried to shut my eyes, but it's as if someone kept prying them open.

Sadie screamed in pain. Cade struck her back again with the whip, and the force sent her spinning. I got a good view of her back; it was lacerated, with fresh blood dripping down to the floor. Sadie was shaking from pain, her skin was pale, and I could hear her ragged breathing. She faced me again, and I saw her eyes; they were closed. Tears were leaking form the corners of her eyes, and she was biting her lip to keep from screaming, drawing blood.

"Cade, why are you doing this? Stop hurting her!" Annabeth said.

He raised an eyebrow. "You want me to hurt you instead? I'll happily oblige." He took the whip, and stuck her in the chest. It tore through her shirt, punishing the skin underneath. A red gash was left, and blood poured out of the wound.

I wanted to kill him. I wanted to rip his arms right out of its sockets and strangle him with his own whip. I wanted to…

Annabeth screamed in pain. Cade only laughed, and whipped her more times than I could count. He didn't care where the whip hit, he simple slashed for the sake of torturing her. After he finished, the only thing that I could still recognize of Annabeth's body was her stormy grey eyes, riddled with pain.

Cade turned back to Sadie. He caressed her cheek, and kissed her forcefully on the lips. That woke her up. She spat in his face. He wiped away the spit, and lashed at her even worse than Annabeth. Her blood-curling scream filled the room; it was even worse than the fries' screeches, and that was saying something. The final lash struck Sadie directly on her cheek. Her head was thrown sideways from the impact, and I almost vomited at the sight.

Cade's whip was dripping with blood; both Annabeth's and Sadie's. He laughed manically, and grabbed something from a chair. I peered at what it was, and I paled. In his hand were two full bottles of alcohol.

He emptied their contents on the already bloody girls. First Annabeth, then Sadie. Their screams echoed in perfect unison. He only laughed, then grabbed something else from the chair.

This time, I wanted to kill myself, just to escape from what was about to happen.

Cade was holding Annabeth's dagger.

He dug the dagger deep into Annabeth's arm. She screamed in pain. He laughed, and dragged the dagger through her skin, making bizarre patterns that I knew were going to leave a scar. I cried at the sight. This was too much! For Annabeth, she could probably live through this, but Sadie was only a thirteen-year old girl! If we were lucky, she would only lock herself up in her room for the rest of her life after this. If we weren't, she would probably try to kill herself at any opportunity given. I paled at the thought.

She grinned sadistically at Sadie, and stabbed the dagger at Annabeth's arm, and left it there. Luckily, she already fainted from the pain, so at least she didn't feel that. He grabbed something from his pocket, a blowtorch. He turned it on, and put it near Sadie's already burning skin, just right below her waist, cooking her already lacerated skin. If I said that she screamed in pain, it wouldn't do her any justice. Her tears were obvious now; and she screamed bloody murder repeatedly. She clenched her hands in pain. I would do anything to get them out of this torture already. After a few minutes, Said stopped screaming, and hung her head. Cade lifted her head, and saw the she too, passed out from the pain.

Satisfied, he left the room.

Suddenly Hades was beside me. "Now you see Jackson. Cade is being controlled by Apophis. HE has the Kane girl, and also Athena's daughter. If you cannot save them, and doubt yourself now…" he looked at Annabeth and Sadie. "I can feel their life force fading. You need to save them Jackson, or else." He let that hang. We started drifting away again.

I nodded, still looking at the girls, who were twitching in pain. From afar, they looked like pigs ready for slaughter, rather than human beings.

"Now go and wake, Jackson. And do not fail me. " With that, he disappeared in a cloud of darkness. I felt myself being pulled back to my body, as if it was yearning for me to wake up again. That's when I remembered. Atalanta was still in danger.

I took a deep breath. I need to finish this, for Annabeth, Atalanta, and Sadie.

**Good? Bad? Tell me!**


	17. Chapter 16 I Get a Sneak Peek II

**Hey, here's another chapter! Thanks a lot to all those readers and writers who took the time to review, it really means so much to me. I just love to read your feedbacks; it makes me want to write and finish this so I can start the sequel!**

**Well, Enjoy!**

N  
>I<br>C  
>O<p>

The moment I came back, Carter went hysterical. They were at some gas station/diner beside the highway, but luckily, there were only few mortals around. Carter grabbed his did his sword-trick again and pulled it out of thin air. He stabbed at the ground, and yelled, "Hah-ri!"

The mortals stopped what they were doing, and fell to the ground, unconscious. Carter put his sword away.

"Nico! Where the hell have you been? Did you even know how worried we were? You could've died, for all we care!"

I rolled my eyes. Did he not have any faith in me? I mean, I'm the son of Hades, for crying out loud!

"I'm fine Carter. Just went to…visit some relatives." I told him.

Behind me, Drea and Iris were giving me quizzical looks. "You went to Hades?" Drea asked me.

"Not exactly…" I couldn't tell them that I went to Bianca, which would've only worsened things. From the look that Carter was giving me, I was a hundred percent sure that he didn't believe me, which kinda sucked. But, if he had been living with Sadie…I could tell why.

Carter glared at me. "Look, if you don't want to tell us, fine. But we need to continue with this quest." He trudged outside, and Drea and Iris followed his lead. On their way out, Drea whispered to me, "Nico, you have to trust him. All the time you were gone, he looked like he just lost his little brother or something."

I nodded, taken aback by what she just said. Did Carter really see that way?

I was about to go out when all of a sudden, carter, Drea and Iris came barreling back in. "Duck!" carter yelled.

I ducked, just in time to see a shadow loom over us, and the roof above us was torn from the building itself. I felt water dowse my back.

"What in the name of Zeus was that?" I demanded. Thunder rumbled outside. Oops.

A roar answered my question. I looked up, just in time to see a column of water slam into my face. I flew backwards right into the wall, and my vision became fuzzy. Form what I saw, I could swear that a giant crocodile man was trying to kill us.

Two pairs of arms grabbed my and hauled me out of the way, just as another stream of water was blasted from where I was a few moments ago.

Then, somebody slapped me in the face. Thrice.

That got me back to my senses.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" I said, rubbing my sore cheek.

Drea smiled smugly. "Good, that actually worked now could you please- look out!"

She pushed me out of the way, before she slammed by a giant, green, scaly hand. Her body was thrown straight into a china cabinet. I winced at the sight. Gods, that had to hurt.

That's when I remembered the mortals. I scanned around, and saw that all of them were piled in a corner, one on top of the other. Not a very subtle way of keeping them safe, but at least they're out of our way.

I rushed outside, where I saw Carter, twenty feet high, encased in his glowing avatar of awesomeness, battling the crocodile dude sword-on-staff, which was just about the same height as he is. I had to admit, Carter had some pretty good moves. He ducked a swipe from the crocodile dude's staff, and punched him square in the gut. That sent the crocodile dude staggering back a few steps. Carter followed with a slash from his sword, and it connected with the crocodile dude's chest, but unfortunately, he was wearing armor, so that didn't do much of anything except cut a gash in the chest plate.

The crocodile man laughed, and slammed the butt of his pole into the avatar's face. Carter lost his balance, and fall on the highway, hard. His sword skidded away a few feet, and the impact caused the highway to crack. Iris and Drea stood a good distance away, launching arrow after arrow at the crocodile man. Several found their mark in the chinks of his armor, but he pointed his pole at them, and water came gushing out. They leaped to the side, and the force of the water carved a crater in the concrete.

"You were a fool to challenge me, eye of Horus! To think that a puny mortal like you could beat me, hah!" he raised his pole, preparing for a death blow.

I took that as my cue. I shadow traveled behind his foot, and plunged my sword hilt-deep into his heel. Normally, it would be like a bee sting for a dude his size, but since my sword is pure Stygian iron, it slowly sucked the life force out of his body, and that had to be painful, immortal or not.

"Ow!" he bellowed. He dropped his pole in surprise and pain, and Carter launched himself at the crocodile dude. He pointed his hand to his sword, which disappeared front of my eyes, only to reappear in his hand a second later. I wondered if he could teach me how to do that.

Carter nodded to me. "Thanks for the save, Nico."

"Yeah." I staggered a bit. Luckily, Iris managed to catch me with his hands. "You okay, man?" he asked me worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, trying to get up. Instead, I fell back down, but this time in a sitting position. I rubbed my forehead. Seriously, the pain was killing me!

I saw carter drag the crocodile dude's body to us. Carter's left eye was swollen, but otherwise he was fine. Suddenly, it started receding, until his eye was back to normal. A presence filled the air...and I shuddered involuntarily. It felt...ancient. Even more ancient then the Greek gods. I had the urge to kneel down and worship whoever this presence was, and it took all of my willpower to abstain. Strangely, all of it was coming from Carter who busy glaring at the crocodile man, Sobek.

He threw the crocodile dude's body in front of me. "Sobek." He said. Finally, a name to match the face.

Sobek groaned in pain. He tried to get up, but Carter slammed his foot down on his chest, and he was slammed face-first into the concrete.

"A servant of Apophis." He snarled. "Sobek, you are a god! How dare you defy your king!"

I noticed that Carter's voice had changed. It suddenly became lower and ancient, and his accent was a bit proud.

Sobek laughed at his face. "Ha! You were never my king, war god! Apophis has been very generous. My master will swallow that old sun god, and he will give me riches and power beyond anything you could ever give me!"

My mind was going to overdrive. During the fight, Sobek had called Carter the eye of Horus. And now, he was calling him the war god. "Carter, what is happening?" I asked.

"Silence, mortal!" he snapped. He summoned his sword, and I realized that it wasn't the same one he used before. Carter's was simple and ancient. Instead, this one was ancient, but was overdone with carvings and designs. Precious metals, namely gold, silver, black diamonds, rubies, and emeralds covered the entire blade. A golden carving of a falcon's head was placed instead of a hilt. From that, I could tell that that was the weapon of a king.

He pressed his sword at Sobek's throat. I growling sound came from the crocodile man, but carter glared at him, and for the first time, I noticed that his eyes were blazing, and I mean literally. The whites of his eyes were now the ever moving color of fire, and instead of the brown pupils, one of his eyes was gold, and the other one moonlight silver. Ti me, it's as if Artemis' and Apollo's eyes were magically grafted into him.

"That will never happen." He growled. "I will not let it."

"What are you going to do about it, Horus?" Sobek taunted. "You are just as useless as your mother. You usurp the throne for yourself! Do you not realize that half the gods are planning rebellion, just because they want Ra back as king?"

My eyes widened in revelation. The sword…Carter's eyes…his voice…Sobek calling him Horus…he was being controlled!

"I will be king!" he roared. "And nobody, not even you, will be able to stop me!" he slashed Sobek's throat, and the crocodile dissolved into a puddle of water.

"Carter, are you okay?" I asked.

He glared at me again with his gold and silver eyes, before screaming, and clutching his head. He fell to the ground, and curled up in a fetal position. Smoke curled up from his body.

"Help…me!" he choked out.

Drea, Iris, and I looked at each other. Clearly, the three of us weren't experts on how to heal god-possessed magicians.

Carter screamed in agony for one last time, and grabbed my hands. Immediately, I felt my body burst into flame. I looked down, and saw that my body was on every physical sense, all right. But my skin tingled, as if it were slowly being burned. The pain intensified, and I was on the ground like Carter, screaming in agony.

Then, we both fainted.

In my dreams, I saw glimpses of Zia, Apophis, Annabeth, and my dad punching Percy square in the chin, and sending him flying back to the world of the living. I chuckled at that one. Hades preferred to never do anything physical, except, of course, when he's with his wife (don't ask.) I shuddered at the thought. Percy must've done something really stupid for dad to get his lazy butt off of his throne and do something about it.

After that scene changed, I came face-to-face with Sadie.

She definitely looked better. Her face was contorted in pain. Sweat glistened on her body, and her skin…her skin, oh gods. Her skin looked like as though someone had used her entire body as a knife sharpener. Dried blood was stuck to every inch of flesh that I could see, and her clothes were torn. The room smelled strongly of sweat and blood. I looked up, and saw two pairs of chains hanging from the ceiling. I gazed down, and saw two pools of blood, one directly underneath Sadie, and the other one underneath the second pair of chains.

"Sadie! Sadie!" I cried. Her eyes fluttered, and she breathed weakly, "Ni-Ni-Nico?"

"Sadie! Oh gods, I'm here! What happened to you?" I ran to her, and tackled her into a hug, but my body passed through as if I were a ghost.

"Nico? Where are you?" she was fully awake now, but form her eyes, I could see pain. Pure, horrible pain.

I remembered that I was in a dream. She couldn't see me, but she could probably sense me. Then, the door opened. Cade walked in casually, eyed Sadie, and grinned sadistically. Sadie froze, and she began shaking.

I wanted to kill him, to reach out and strangle the life out of him with my bare hands. Or at least send some skeletons after him. But I couldn't. They couldn't even see me, bar Sadie, who was looking around frantically, as though she were expecting me to come out of nowhere and save her. I cringed at the thought. That was what she was probably thinking.

Cade reached inside his pocket, and produced a blowtorch.

Sadie's eyes widened at the sight.

"Ready for round two, love?" he asked innocently.

Before I could ask myself what he was planning, he clicked the switch, and blowtorch produced flame. My eyes widened, and I paled at the sight. He couldn't be...

Cade walked over casually, and started dragging the blowtorch all over her body. The skin sizzled at every touch, and…oh gods…Cade was burning Sadie alive!

"Please! STOP! PLEASE!" Sadie screamed in pain. I could not even imagine what she could be feeling right now. Her screams echoed along the walls of the room, which only made the scene more unbearable for me.

"Cade, you sadistic bastard, let her go!" I screamed, but Cade didn't hear me. Oh right… I'm in a dream.

Sadie struggled to get her body away from the flame, but it was no use. Cade burned her arms, legs, and even parts of her face. A black spot was situated right underneath her shin, where the skin was burned. Badly.

I looked away, unable to take any of this anymore. Sadie was screaming, and cursing Cade a lot, both in English and Ancient Egyptian, but the last three words she said really made my heart break down:

"Nico! Help me!" At that statement, Cade turned around at three hundred sixty degrees, checking for any signs of me. He looked almost worried. When he was sure that I wasn't there, he turned his attention back to Sadie.

Cade only laughed. "Your boyfriend is not here now, Sadie. Now, if you want me to stop, tell me how to get inside the First Nome."

Sadie shook her head, unable to say any words due to the pain.

Cade raised hi eyebrow. "No? Then that just means round three." He turned the blowtorch back on, and repeated the process until Sadie finally went limp.

I cried. What kind of boyfriend am I? And for that matter, what kind of friend am I? Here is Sadie, the only girl I loved more than my sister, and who I would gladly die for, being burned alive right in front of me, and I couldn't do a thing! Not a freaking thing!

Cade walked of the room, but not before spitting on her face.

"Wait, where's Annabeth?" she asked weakly.

"Oh, the demons are…playing with her." Cade smiled.

As if on cue, Annabeth's screams pierced the air.

That woke me up.

The first thing I noticed was that we weren't definitely in the Highway anymore. But at least we were safe…probably.

Tall, black columns rose from all corners of the room. The room itself smelled musty, as though it wasn't used for a long time. The walls were red, and carved with pictures of a snake swallowing the sun.

I sat upright, and looked around. Drea and Iris were not in the room with us. Carter was beside me, still passed out. I wondered what exactly happened back there, and why would Horus possess him at that moment.

The sound of a door opening broke me from my thoughts. One of Apophis' demons came in, being flanked by ten more. They walked towards me hesitantly, as if they learned of what I did to their brothers.

"Son of Hades, you will come with us." He said.

"And if I don't?" I answered back. "I could shadow-travel out of this place, along with Carter, and kick your asses at the same time."

"Just try." He taunted.

I smiled, and willed the shadows around me. Just as I did, there was a horrible screeching, and pain erupted all over my body. I fell back, and hear the clinking of handcuffs. Wait, handcuffs?

Sure enough, my hands were cuffed in what looks like stygian iron, but I knew it wasn't. The chains were draining away my powers, and I was feeling weaker and weaker by the moment.

"What…where are we?" I asked weakly.

The demon grinned. "The prison of my Lord Apophis."

I sighed. Oh great. Well, if I look on the bright side, at least the line of the prophecy finally came true: _A son of death, the eye of Horus, a child of dawn, and a son of love,_ _the four to the west, will find the snake, and keep it from the world above._ Then something came up in my mind. We didn't find Apophis, he found us.

In the midst of being captured, powerless, and probably certain death, I couldn't help but smile.

_And keep it from the world above. _Oh, after what I saw Cade do to Sadie, I would do more than keep him from the world above. I couldn't wait to kick Apophis' butt to back that prison where he came from, and probably throw Cade down with him there, as well.

**So? Another fight scene, another more detailed torture scene, and the prophecy is finally beginning to come true? What will happen to our heroes? Read and find out next chapter! Oh, and it's Percy's POV next chapter, and I can only tell you this: Percy + Amos +Zia +Atalanta = bad.**

**Lastly, here's what I really want to learn from you. Is this chapter good? Bad? Review me and tell!**


	18. Chapter 17 History

**Just a short Background on Cade, from Apophis' point of view. Enjoy!**

A  
>P<br>O  
>P<br>H  
>I<br>S

"The legions are ready, my lord." A demon informed me.

Ra's never-ending multitude of scarabs still caged me, but not for long. It took all of my available power just to release a sliver of my soul to that wretched mortal world. Even now I could feel it leading my army to those Greek Olympians. Once they fall, no other deity, Egyptian or otherwise, will finally be able to stop me.

The Egyptians will fall. Those magicians will be destroyed except for the Kanes. Oh no, That Kane girl shall be my wife, and she will watch in horror as I slit her brother's throat in front of her eyes. I could feel her weakening, her will breaking under the stress and torture that that son of Apollo was giving her.

I remembered when I first saw him…

_He was running through a forest, shooting arrows frantically behind him. I heard curses come from the trees, and a pilum soared through the air, impaling itself on his back. He screamed in agony._

I can help you, _I told him. He looked around frantically, searching for my voice._

"_Who are you? What do you want!" he demanded._

_A small cluster of soldiers emerged from the trees. Their eyes had that murderous intent on them. "There you are!" he paled. I sent the power of chaos to those pursuing him, and snapped their minds._

"_What the-" he started, but I released another wave of chaos, and burned half of them alive. The rest who were still sane enough to run back, backed away at top speed, screaming about snakes._

"_Thank you." He shouted in the air. I emerged in my weakened form, a humanoid form. "I never give away favors for free." I told him._

"_What do you want from me?" he asked. I smiled. This was a brave boy._

"_Join me. I said._

_He scowled. "What will I get for joining you?"_

"_For one, power." I said. I released the power of chaos, and the trees were engulfed in flame._

_He stared at me in awe. "Fair enough. What do you want me to do?"_

_I pointed to the hill behind me. "Go there. Befriend the Greeks. And while you're at it, find me a wife."_

_He nodded, and limped to Camp Half-Blood._

**A very short chapter, I know, expect a longer one later! Till then!**


	19. Author's Note, A Change of Plans

Hey, Guys! For those of you who have already read this, I'm so sorry, but after reading it, _**again, **_I kinda decided that three pantheons in one story is a bit hard to write, and the story will get kind of mixed up, so I removed Chapter 18, and I'm currently rewriting it now. Please, please forget that I ever posted that, and even if you don't please forgive me for posting that. I'm really, _**really**_, sorry! I'll have to change the storyline again, but don't worry, I'll make sure that you'll still like it! Again, I'm so, so sorry! Anyway, if you like the Greek/Egyptian/Roman plotline rather than the Greek/Egyptian plotline, just tell me so I can continue!


	20. Chapter 18 Fights

**Here's the deal guys: before you read this, please read the author's note before this chapter. It will explain why I removed the last chapter I posted. Again, I'm so, so sorry for all those who have already read Chapter 18, but to tell you the truth, **_**this one was the original one I made.**_** The one I posted last night was a last-minute decision, where I decided to put the Romans in, but now, I thought better of it, so this story will be a **_**Greek/Egyptian**_** one.**

**Anyway, enough ranting. Enjoy reading! (If you still want to, I mean…)**

S  
>A<br>D  
>I<br>E

It hurts. Every bit of skin, every inch of flesh. Truthfully, I felt more like a knife sharpener than a human being. Cade was ruthless. I had been enduring his torture for gods knows how long, and I don't have the strength to continue this any longer. If only Nico were here, he would've stabbed Cade in the heart already, dragged him back from the underworld, and stabbed him again more painfully just for the heck of it.

But during Cade's last…visit, I felt another presence in the air, as though someone else was in the room with us, but only invisible. I did feel a weird tingle in my arms, like people said you would feel when a ghost passed through you. In that moment, I somehow felt safe, like nothing Cade would do to me would hurt, even for a bit. Nobody made feel safe like that, not even Carter, Amos, or Anubis, no one except…

Nico.

"Oh Nico, where are you?" I whispered softly into the wind. I dared not move my body any more than necessary. Every bit of burned flesh was leaking out pus, I think. My fingers were instinctively flinching from the pain.

A strong gust of wind blew, which was weird considering that this place didn't even have a window. A voice spoke in my mind, someone who I was very familiar with.

_Hello, Sadie. What have you been – oh, bloody Horus! What happened to you? _Isis asked me hysterically.

"Bloody Horus, that's new." I said, chuckling weakly, and my chest hurt from the sudden movement.

_Do not joke about this, child! _Isis scolded. _I can feel the pain you are feeling. What happened to you? Who did this?_

"Cade Parker. I think he's being controlled by Apophis." I muttered weakly. It took all of my remaining strength just to remain awake. I then told her of Apophis' form.

_That is good. That means that he is still caged. That form is only a sliver of his soul, nothing more._

"But that form did this to me, and that isn't exactly "nothing more."" I groaned.

Isis gasped, mentally speaking, of course. _Apophis was able to do this to you?_

I nodded my head, and a searing pain came from the burns on my neck. I groaned in pain. "Yes." I said, gritting my teeth to keep from screaming in pain. "Please Isis, don't make me talk. It hurts." I complained.

_You can think of what you're going to say to me. _She said.

_Okay. _I said. _Can you hear me?_

Isis did the mental equivalent of a nod. _Loud and clear, Sadie. Now, let us be serious. I came to tell you that your brother and that son of Hades is closer than you think, and so is the son of Poseidon. Horus has been rallying gods that are on his side since yesterday, preparing for a war on the mortal world. There were rumors that the Olympians themselves are also pleading for Lord Chaos to let them interfere, just this once. The demigods are on standby, but they are ready for a war…whenever. Chiron too, has informed me that he has sent out search parties for you and the others. _She informed me.

_Wait, search parties? As in, more than once? Why? What happened to Nico? _I asked.

_The son of Hades has been, for a lack of a better word, captured by Apophis himself._ Isis told me.

"What!" I yelped in surprise, which made the burns sting more. "Ouch!"

_Easy, Sadie _Isis chided. _You're hurt._

But I didn't care anymore. My mind was on Nico. If Apophis had him…I shuddered just thinking what that wretched snake has in store for him.

_Don't worry._ Isis said. _Chiron has already contacted Amos, so help _will _come. Just be strong, Sadie. There was a reason I chose you as my host._

_Great._ I rolled my eyes, which strangely didn't hurt a bit. _So what you're saying is, if all this fails, we're basically dead._

Isis nodded. _Yes. Be strong, Sadie. Help always comes, even from the most unexpected of places._

I scoffed. _Yeah, right. Well let me tell you this, Isis. I have been waiting for help for god knows how long, expecting someone to bust open that door and let me down! Do you have any idea how much I suffered, how much pain I felt in this room? _Tears were flowing down my cheeks now. I hate to say this, and if my brother ever hears about this, he will never let me live it down, but I miss my brother.

_But I do, child, I do._ Isis said.

_How? _I asked. _And don't tell me that this has happened to you before. As far as I know, you lived in in luxury for almost your entire immortal life!_

Isis sighed mentally. _True._

_Then how in Ra's name do you feel the pain I'm feeling right now?_ I demanded.

_I have been with you the entire time, Sadie. Didn't you feel my presence? I care about you, Sadie, in more ways than you know._

_Then why didn't you help me?_

_I- _I felt Isis shift uncomfortably at the question.

_I knew it. You don't care about anyone, much less a mere mortal like me. So now, leave my head, and leave me alone!_

She left in another gust of wind. And I was alone with my thoughts.

_Oh Nico, when are you gonna come?_

P  
>E<br>R  
>C<br>Y

The first thing I saw when I woke up was a baboon.

"Ah!" I screamed, and jumped up from the bed. "Holy hell!" The baboon jumped up, bared its fangs at me, then swung ran away. Okay, that was weird.

A chuckling sound came from the door. I snapped my head in that direction, only to find a smiling Zia.

I fell back down on the bed. Then, I realized, I was still alive. How? My Achilles' spot was stabbed. How could I still be here, breathing?

Zia saw the look of confusion on my face. She approached me, her footsteps echoing around the walls.

"Are you okay, Percy?" she asked me worriedly.

"Fine." I moaned. "How in Zeus' name am I alive?"

"You can thank Amos for that." She explained how Amos was able to channel the power of Serket, and with the help of a few other healers, was able to remove my curse, but a cost.

"What?" I asked. "What cost?"

She handed me a knife. "See for yourself."

I rolled my eyes, took the knife, and cut a slashed it across my forearm. Immediately, a red outline began appearing, and a few moments later, blood began to flow.

"Ow!" I screamed in pain. I pressed hard on the wound, staunching the flow of blood.

"How in-" I groaned.

"They removed you r curse, and with that, your invulnerability." She said simply.

"How were they able to do that? No one should be able to do that!" I said.

She shrugged. "Egyptian magic is open-ended. With the right spells, anything is possible."

Before I could ask any more questions, she walked back to the door, and beckoned for me to follow.

What I saw outside completely overwhelmed me. We were underground, in a huge cavern. People were strolling the busy streets, holding wands and staffs. Lions, crocodiles, and even hippos were on leashes, being pulled around like some sort of pet. Zia grabbed my hand, and dragged me through the streets. People were looking at us, or more precisely, at me. Their eyebrows furrowed when they saw the words "Camp Half-Blood" on my shirt. I swear that I even heard someone mutter, "arrow up my butt."

We stopped in front of a huge set of doors. Zia pushed them open like they weighed less than a sheet of paper. She walked inside, but I just stared at the building, my mouth agape.

She rolled her eyes. "Come on." She literally pulled me inside, and I went completely wide-eyed. Massive curtains dominated the sides of the corridor, where the pictures inside were moving, like the frames in those _Harry Potter _movies. As we walked the endless corridor, the scenes kept changing, and I could see pyramids, animal-headed gods, and…

"Is that Moses?" I stopped and stared at the curtain, where an old man with white hair was raising his staff, and the sea parted before him.

Zia sighed. "Yes. Now come along!" I realized that this was probably a sore subject for the Egyptians. I read the Bible. It was said that the magicians of Egypt were defeated by a shepherd, who was blessed with the power of God. They probably felt the shame, until now.

At the end of the corridor were two figures. I recognized Amos, with his leopard-skin cape. Hieroglyphs were swirling around him, like they were happy just to be in his presence. him was a horse with a rider…no. As we got closer, I saw the familiar stallion body, and that familiar smile. The two figures seemed to be arguing. Amos was scowling and holding a staff in one hand, which looked a lot like Sadie's, Chiron was holding a loaded bow, and quiver full of arrows was placed on his back, and another figure, a woman wearing a leotard, was alternating her look at the two, wickedly sharp knives held in her hands, like a three-way fight was about to happen any second. Amos noticed ne, and he scowled. I felt the tension in the air rise.

"Chiron!" I ran over to him, and hugged him like the world was ending today or tomorrow, much to the surprise of Amos and the woman.

Chiron chuckled. "Good to see you too, my boy." I released him, and saw the other two figures staring at me. Chiron was eyeing Amos and the woman carefully, as if he was expecting them to attack me any second.

Amos frowned. "This is the child that's supposed to save us? Too scrawny." he pointed to me.

"Hey!" I protested, and turned to him. "Can you see these muscles? I didn't get them from baking, you know!" I flexed my biceps, and behind me, I saw Chiron facepalm in embarrassment, and Zia blushed beside me.

The woman shook her head. "Sons of Poseidon did always know how to set the mood." She was chuckling a bit. Chiron nodded his head in agreement.

The woman held out her hand. "Good to finally meet you."

"Likewise." I shook her hand, but kept my eye on her. I've met enough people to know you shouldn't trust their looks, especially if Greeks and Egyptians are in the room with you.

Amos gestured to the woman. "This is Bast, goddess of cats." He told me in a flat tone. " She is Carter and Sadie's guardian, and the champion of Ra."

"Stop it, Amos." Bast purred. "Flattery will get you nowhere." I could swear that she was blushing, but thought better than to announce it, lest she cut me up with those knives.

Knives…Suddenly my dream came back to me. Cade…Annabeth's dagger…her screams…Sadie…burning.

A lone tear made its way down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly before anyone saw. I couldn't have them thinking that I had become emotionally unstable, especially right now, when two people are slowly dying in the hands of Cade and Apophis. However, my plan failed. Curse you Athena.

Zia stared at me in shock. "Percy, are you…alright?"

I put on my brave face, which was hard considering that their screams were echoing continuously inside my head. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

Amos frowned in my direction. "I can sense a tip in the balance of your power child. Clearly, there is something bothering you." I felt a hand on my shoulder. "What is it, Percy? You look like you've seen a ghost." Chiron asked.

I sighed. There was just no way that I can hide anything from these two. Curse you again, Athena. "You guys may want to sit down for this."

Amos led us out into a hidden chamber within the hall, and gestured to the sofas. We sat in a u-shape, Amos facing me, and Bast and Zia sitting on the couch. Chiron stood behind me in that protective manner that I've come to love. There, I told them my dream. Chiron's eyebrows furrowed when he heard about Annabeth, and he nearly stumbled, but Amos took the news about Sadie much worse. He hung his head in despair, and gripped the armrest so hard, the stuffing almost came out. His staff clattered to the ground. The light disappeared from his eyes, like he had no more purpose for living. "Oh no, Sadie. What has he done to you?" he mumbled.

"Don't worry, we will find her. I promise." I reassured him.

He jerked his head up to look at me, and I noticed the look of pure hatred in his eyes. "You dare promise that? It's your fault in the first place that she's dead! My poor Sadie…my poor niece…" If he hadn't shouted at me, I would've felt sorry for him. The first time I learned I was a half-blood, my mother had been taken by the lord of the dead, and I almost went hysterical finding her. Gods only know how Amos is feeling right now.

Chiron put a hand on my shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Amos, she is not dead. Percy here just said that a few minutes ago."

"But she could be, for all we know! How would Carter take this, oh gods how would my brother react when he finds out…" he glared at us with pure hatred, but I could see agony in those tired eyes of his. "This should have never happened. We honored the pact. It's because of you Greeks that Apophis escaped! I should have incinerated you when I had the chance. I should have obeyed the laws." Bast opened her mouth to say something, but thought against it, and slumped back down on the couch. Zia was looking at Amos with remorseful eyes, but unlike him, she wasn't angry with me, I think.

The moment he said _laws, _something came to me. "_Trust must be forged, and overcome the laws._" I muttered.

"What?" Chiron asked me.

"The Prophecy." I told him. "_Trust must be forged, and overcome the laws._ It talks about the union of the Egyptian and Greek pantheons." I stood up, much to the shock of the others. "Can't you see? This is why the prophecy was made. Apophis has would have escaped, even if our meeting never happened. The fates knew that the Egyptians alone couldn't have defeated him, so they sent Carter and Sadie to us. They knew that only the combined power of our gods can seal Apophis away, completely."

"The Egyptians don't have the Fates. They do not control our lives!" Amos argued.

He got me there. I had always thought that the Fates ordained everything on this planet, but now, I'm starting to have second thoughts.

"And what about the line, _A traitor within the group holds the key, huh? __For all we know, that could be you." _Amos added. He spoke with such conviction that I would've believed him, if only I wasn't the one he was accusing.

Chiron stomped his foot on the ground. "Amos, enough! I will not have you accusing the Hero of Olympus with such nonsense!"

Amos scoffed. "Do not put your trust in one mortal, Greek. They will betray you, sooner or later."

"Look. Right now, this isn't about me. This about rescuing Sadie and Annabeth. Heck, I don't even know where they are, and the stupid prophecy said that we were supposed to fine them."

Amos gestured for Zia to come. He whispered something in her ear, and she nodded. She took my hand , and, in spite of the situation, I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. Behind us, I saw Bast chuckle from the corner of my eye.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

She kept pulling me along. "To the scrying room. We might have a way to find Sadie, but we need your help."

B  
>A<br>S  
>T<p>

The moment Percy and Sadie left, Chiron and Amos took their offensive stances. Chiron with his loaded bow, and Amos with his staff.

I shifted into a more relaxing position on the sofa. It's been ages since I saw a good fight.

"You had no right to treat him that way! Percy has done nothing but help ever since this entire fiasco began!" Chiron bellowed.

"He let Sadie get captured!" Amos retorted.

"He would not have! Not on purpose, anyway. Besides. All of us were sleeping when that happened!" Chiron said.

"I don't care! Shouldn't those brats of yours be trained to look out for intruders at night?" He was glowering at Chiron, the head of his staff producing flames.

"Heroes need their sleep, too! Besides, it's her fault for going outside that time of night!" Chiron started pulling back his bowstring, two arrows notched.

"Don't you dare blame this on her! She had absolutely nothing to do with it!"

"As did Percy!"

Amos scoffed. "Please, that son of Poseidon is a useless as bat dung."

"That's it!" Chiron bellowed. "Nobody disrespects my heroes! Especially you!" He pulled back the bowstring, aiming at Amos, and in the blink of an eye, let the arrows fly.

"Drowah!" Amos yelled. He pointed his staff to the ground, and a blue wall of light erupted in front of him, blocking the arrows in their path.

Before he could recover from such a massive spell, Chiron was already beside him. I smiled in surprise. I forgot that Centaurs can bend distance. He reared his back legs, and kicked Amos in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. Chiron notched another arrow, and I had the feeling that this one was aimed for Amos's head.

Amos, however, recovered quickly, and jumped out of the way. A second later, and arrow smashed a pot where he jumped from. He threw his staff, and it became a cobra in mid-air. It attacked Chiron, entangling his arms, legs, and head with its entire body.

"An old trick, Amos, an old trick." I commented.

He glared at me. "Aren't you going to help?"

I stretched my arms. "I suppose." I flicked my wrist, and my knife appeared in my hands. With one swift movement, I threw it, and it impaled…

It impaled the cobra, dissolving it to sand.

Amos looked at me in disbelief. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"It's been ages since I've seen a good fight." I told him. "And I don't want this to end so soon."

Before he could probably curse me, Chiron was suddenly on him, pummeling his face with a flurry of fists. One final kick to the skull with his horse legs sent Amos sprawling, defeated.

Amos was knocked down. Chiron put a hoof on top of his battered body. Amos groaned in disappointment, disbelief, and pain.

"I win, Amos." He said.

"Yeah, yeah. Now help me up." Chiron offered his hand, and Amos took it gratefully. Naturally, I did the only sensible thing I could do this time: I laughed in Amos' face.

I sighed. "That was rather quick. Are you two done?" I asked, still a little hopeful that Amos would want round two.

"No, I think we got it out of our system." Chiron said.

"And Amos wouldn't want to explain how he was beaten up by a thousand-year old centaur." I added, still laughing.

Amos glared at me, while Chiron mouthed, _Shut up._

"Come on, let's get you to the infirmary." I took Amos' hand.

"But- the prophecy-" Amos argued.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, you can discuss peace negotiations when your black eye is healed, and you broken arm, and the bruises on your-"

Amos' face flustered. "Okay, I get it. No need to rub it in my face."

I laughed again, which really put me in a good mood today.

**That's it. Next chapter tomorrow. Again, sorry! And this story will be mainly about the Greek/Egyptians Pantheons.**


	21. Chapter 19 Freedom and Hope

**No reviews… *sobs* So I guess this may be the last chapter. Do you guys want me to continue this or not?**

N  
>I<br>C  
>O<p>

Just perfect. First, our entire world goes haywire when a simple rescue mission becomes Egyptians-meet-the-Greeks day. Then, one of the said Egyptians happened to catch my heart, and that bastard Cade breaks it into a million pieces by kidnapping her. Then I get a dream of my girlfriend in deep torture by Cade/Apophis, and worst of all, here I am, in chains, being pulled by some lowlife demons, and I can do absolutely nothing to help her!

"Just kill me now." I murmured.

The lead demon turned his head around. "Not yet, my pet. First you have to meet the master, then if you're lucky, he'll kill you."

We turned another corridor, and came face-to-face with a huge set of red Stone doors. The demon ordered his men to push it open. Despite my situation, I couldn't help but stare at the doors in awe. I mean, I've seen Hades' door in his palace, decorated with pictures of death, but for some reason this one was even better than his'. Pictures of a snake swallowing the sun were engraved Egyptian style on the stone, right in the middle of the door, and other forms of death were engraved around it. There were a lot burning in fire, some being devoured by crocodiles, and even a picture of a person being mummified, alive.

The demons pushed the doors open slowly. After the doors were opened, just large enough for us to pass in a single line, the demon pushed me forward. "Time to meet the master."

Let me tell you this now: I regretted going inside. As soon as I passed through the doors, the darkness engulfed me, swallowing the light that was passing through the doors. The demons that opened it labored again to push it close. A force of unwavering fear and anger passed through me. It was like being in front of Ares, only this one was ten times worse. I wanted to kill everyone in my path. I wanted to decapitate their heads in serve them on a silver platter. I wanted to…

_So, this is the son of Hades. Not much, I expected Hades to sire a child with more…substance._ A voice cut through the darkness. The demons all knelt down, all except me.

"Who are you?" I called out into the darkness. Normally, I wouldn't be afraid of the dark, being Hades' son and all, but I had a feeling that my title wasn't as relevant here as it would be anywhere else. I could feel creatures lurking behind the shadows, their fangs and talons dripping with fresh blood.

_Didn't you recognize me, child? I am Apophis, the embodiment of chaos, and the future ruler of your world. Bow down to me might and glory!_

"Glory?" I scoffed. "What glory? Last time I checked, you were still imprisoned, right?"

_Fool! Even at this moment I am wriggling free from my bonds, and when the demons finally find that last scarab I will be free! My minions, bring him to me._

The demons grabbed me by the arm. "Hey!" I protested, but their grip on me tightened even more. They half-dragged, half-carried me right into the darkness, and dumped me unceremoniously in the middle of nowhere. Somehow, I felt stronger here, as if my body was feeding on the darkness itself.

Apophis chuckled. _Yes, it seems that you have found out my true nature. Hades and I are not so different, child. We both feed on the darkness. Even now you can feel the effects of my power. All of that power, and it is only a fraction of what I will be able to unleash once I escape from my prison. Join me, child, and together, we shall rule in the darkness forever!_

Truth be told, I had half a mind to abandon this quest and join him on the spot. The way that I felt stronger here, it was just so addicting. Is this how Percy felt like when he was in the water? Now wonder he always took a daily swim in the lake. My Stygian sword appeared in front of me, practically humming with power. I picked it up hesitantly. The moment my hand connected with the grip of the blade, a new wave of power came to me. I am never going to say this again, but as of right now, I felt that I was even stronger than my father, Hades. "I-"

_Save Sadie, _a voice in my head told me. Strangely, it was that of a woman's. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. I stared at the sword again. How could I even forget her? She was dying, and was begging for me to save her, and I'm just standing here staring at a sword.

_Do you relent, child?_

I put on an "I'm thinking" face. "Nope. My girlfriend comes first. Sorry, Apophis, but I'd have to kill you. Nothing personal." I threw my sword to where I heard the voice. It cut through the darkness, and for a while I felt the power of chaos recede. I ran straight to where I threw my sword. The darkness seemed to lighten, and I could see my blade sticking a few feet in front of me. I picked it up, and took a second to glance at my surroundings, and I didn't believe my eyes.

In front of me, hundreds of demons were picking at a huge pile of insects, using pickaxes, shovels, and wheelbarrows. On top of the pile, a lone figure directed them what to do. Upon closer inspection, I saw that familiar blonde hair, and that sadistic smile.

"Cade!" I called from below. "Come down here and let me kill you, you son of a bitch!"

He looked down at me from atop the pile. "Oh, finally Nico. How long did it take you to find me?"

Rage. That's all I felt at the moment. It blinded my other thoughts, and fueled my powers. I shadow travelled behind him, and before he could comprehend what I did, I appeared behind him and punched him in the face. He tumbled downwards, and fell face-first onto the floor. I shadow travelled beside him, and hilt-slammed him in the face so hard that I heard his jaw break.

He should have begged for mercy. He should have cowered in fear, as any sane person would do, but instead, he just grinned at me manically, like he was enjoying the pain.

It wasn't the glorious fight that I'd hoped for. Instead, I beat him up like a rag doll, and by the time that my head was clear enough for me to stop, Cade was already lying with his back down on the floor, his face contorted in a half-agonized, half-amused expression. He was badly bleeding from the cuts on his arms, legs, face, and chest. His nose was twisted at an odd angle.

I stomped on his outstretched hand, breaking his fingers. I picked him up, threw him to my side, and sent him crashing into the pile of insects. I shadow-travelled to his side, held him by the collar, and pointed my sword at his bloody face. "You better tell me where Sadie is, Cade. Or else we're gonna do this all day."

I felt another presence materialize beside us. I turned my head to the side, just as a pole swung directly for my head. I was knocked backwards, straight back into the awaiting darkness.

Apophis laughed. "Well, that was too easy."

Beside him, Cade grunted in pain.

Apophis looked at the pile of insects. _Am I free yet?_

"Nearly, my lord." Cade groaned.

Cursing, I got to my feet. I picked up my sword where I dropped it, and charged.

Apophis outstretched his hand. Tendrils of darkness shot out, and entangled me. In no time at all, I was wrapped in a cocoon made from darkness, completely helpless, with me at Cade's and Apophis' mercy. I struggled to get free, but the darkness seemed to devour me of my energy, as I felt myself weakening every second.

_Do not struggle anymore, son of Hades. I'd hate to kill you._ Even though I absolutely hated it, he was right. I stopped struggling.

Then, one of the demons appeared beside him, with something glowing in its hand. "I have it, my master. You shall be fully free, at last!"

Apophis dragged me closer. He took the glowing thing out of the demon's hand, and shoved it in my face. _Do you know what this is, demigod?_

"I don't know, your mama?" I taunted.

Apophis started crushing it with his hand, and the glowing thing that I'd realized was a scarab started squirming. _This is Ra's form of Rebirth, Khepri, and the one that he used as my prison. Now, begone!_

With one final squeeze, Apophis crushed the scarab. The ground rumbled. The pile of scarabs started collapsing on itself, and a figure rose from beneath it. It had a long a body, with red scales. My eyes widened as I realized who that was.

"Apophis."

Apophis released me. _Finally, after all these millennia, free at last!_

His form started to flicker. Then, it turned into a wisp of smoke, and was absorbed into the snake. A loud, evil laughter echoed throughout the entire room. _This is my true form, demigod. Bow down to me! _He demanded. Cade, despite all the pain, got down on one knee and said, "I live to serve you, my lord."

I rolled my eyes. What a loser. I slammed the hilt of my sword on the back of his head, and the son of Apollo fell like a sack of potatoes.

I stared Apophis down. He only chuckled in reply.

_Before I kill you, Nico, I will give you the pleasure of meeting my wife._

Another form appeared beside him in a flash of light. It was small, lithe, and strangely familiar. As the figure floated down, I was able to make out certain features: blue eyes, caramel-colored hair.

I realized who that was. Before she even got down, I tackled her into a hug. "Sadie! It's me, Nico! Don't worry, I'm here. I'm here. You're safe." I felt tears flowing down my cheeks, but hey, let's see if you don't cry when you see the love of your life again after being kidnapped for so many days.

To my utter disappointment, she didn't hug back in return. She just stood there, as still as a statue. I released her from the hug, but kept her at arm's length. Her skin was as flawless as the night before she was taken, not like the one I had seen in my dreams. She was also wearing a black gown, which, despite the situation, I found quite cute. "Sadie? It's me, Nico! Don't you recognize me?" I asked, trying not to choke. She stared at me with those blue eyes that I've loved ever since I first saw them, but this time, they were blank, and glazed over, and without the usual fire present in them.

Apophis laughed at us. _She does not remember you, demigod. She only serves me._

"You bastard! You brainwashed her!" I accused him.

_I suppose you could call it that. Sadie, my dear, please go to the mortal world and check in on how the siege on Olympus is doing._

I hugged her protectively close to me. Nobody, not even Apophis, orders my girlfriend around. Her skin felt as soft as a baby's. "Wait, what siege?"

Sadie struggled to get free, and completely ignored me. "Yes, my lord." She bowed down, not even looking at me, and disappeared in a flash of golden light.

A pool of water appeared before me. _See for yourself, demigod._

A couldn't believe what I was seeing. A mixture of monsters and demons were circling the Empire State building. I could make out dracaena, Cyclopes, Hellhounds, and Centaurs. The demons were the usual ones that we fought, and right in the middle of them was Sadie. It was like the battle of Manhattan again, only this time without enemy demigods. I started to wonder what happened to the mortals, but then I saw them.

Hundreds, thousands of bodies were lying on the street, covered in their own blood. A few of the monsters were feasting on their bodies, which almost made me throw up. Campers were circling around the Empire State building in a final defensive line, desperately keeping out Apophis' army.

_Do you see now, demigod? I have done what that foolish Titan has never done. I have taken Olympus into siege, and Olympus shall fall by my hand. The First Nome shall suffer the same fate, and finally I shall rule this world and plunge it into eternal darkness!_

I just stared at the pool, and for the first time in my life since Bianca's death, I felt like all hope was lost.

**That's it. Do I still continue? I apologize for the **_**very confusing **_**chapter 18 that I posted, again. Just tell if this story sucks so I can stop.**


	22. Chapter 20 The Epic Finale Part 1

**Thanks for reviewing!**

P  
>E<br>R  
>C<br>Y

ADHD can sometimes be really annoying. Standing still, waiting for results, and keeping quiet are some of the things that are practically impossible for a demigod to achieve.

I wasn't even aware that I was tapping my foot against the floor loudly, until Zia groaned in exasperation. "Percy, stop that! You're ruining my concentration!"

"Sorry. It's just that, ADHD." I said sheepishly.

Zia turned back to the scrying bowl.

See, she had this idea to use scrying to find Sadie, and unless a god himself was shielding her, she was pretty sure that it would work. Zia had been sitting Indian-style for hours, muttering some Egyptian words under her breath. I, of course, got the hardest job of all: waiting.

Then, out of nowhere, Zia gasped. "This isn't right."

I raised my eyebrows. "What isn't right?" I peered over the bowl.

"The scrying bowl keeps saying that Sadie is in-"

"Manhattan." I finished for her. The stupid bowl was indeed showing the Empire State Building, where an army of monsters and demons was laying siege on Olympus itself. A small number of demigods, roughly around fifty, were doing everything they can to keep up that hastily placed barricade around the entrance. The bad thing is, they would lose a demigod per five monsters that they kill.

I looked at Zia in alarm. "We have to go help."

She nodded. "Just let me get ready." She got up, and ran somewhere else.

Did I tell you that I _hated _ADHD sometimes? Zia practically told me to wait, which was not one of my strong points. I ran for the door.

Z  
>I<br>A

"I need to find Amos…I need to find Amos…" I kept reciting to myself as I ran through the halls. He needs to know what exactly happened here. Panic kept resurfacing within my emotions. Could Apophis be that powerful already, to kill the inhabitants of an entire city and challenge the Greek gods?

I blew out a sigh of relief when I caught a glimpse of him and Bast as I was passing through the infirmary. "Amos! You've got to…whoa! What happened to you?" I said, barging through the doors.

He definitely looked better before. He was sitting on a bed, while Bast was busy dabbing some healing potion on his face. I'm a fire magician, and healing isn't really one of my stronger points, but from the way he was wincing, that must've hurt. _A lot._ A black eyed decorated his face, and fresh blood was running from his nose. His bottom lip was broken, and there were visible bruises on his chest.

"Uh…I'll come back later." I started to go back to the door, but Amos held out his hand. "It's all right, Zia. I'm almost done here anyway. Just tell me-ow!" he yelled as Bast dabbed a bit of potion on his eye. "Bast, be careful." He said, glaring at the cat goddess.

She ignored him, and went back to work. "Baby." She taunted.

I stepped back to the corridor slowly, letting Bast finish what she was doing. I was contemplating on what to do next, when I saw a horse's rear pass by me. I almost started to wonder why a horse was in the First Nome, but then I remembered that the Greek centaur, Charon, no Chiron, was with us in the Hall of Ages.

Needless to say, I ran after him.

By the time I reached him, I was out of breath. "Chiron, I'm Zia Rashid." I said, trying to sound formal, but my breathing was still heavy.

He glanced at me for a moment. "Ah, the one Amos said…yes, I see."

I looked at him questioningly. "What did Amos say about me?" I blurted out.

"Nothing, my dear. Nothing that is relevant at the moment. Now, why are you chasing after me?" he said, running a finger across his bowstring.

I remembered the vision I saw in the bowl. "I sorta-kinda saw the Empire State Building being attacked."

Without saying anything, ha galloped away. It took me almost all of my strength just to catch up with him to the entrance of the First Nome. When he saw me, he nodded in admiration, but told me, "You must stay here, Zia. Warn Amos of what is about to come. If Chaos is really powerful enough to challenge Zeus…even the master bolt may be useless against him."

I nodded.

C  
>H<br>I  
>R<br>O  
>N<p>

As soon as I reached the Nile, I grabbed a drachma from my chest pocket, tossed it in the River, and said, "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Lord Zeus, Empire State Building, 600th floor."

The drachma disappeared as it passed through the rainbow. The image showed Zeus and the rest of the Olympians, tense and unnerved in their thrones.

I bowed deeply. "Lord Zeus."

He noticed the IM for the first time. "Oh, Chiron. Aren't you supposed to be in Egypt?"

I gestured to my surroundings. "Well yes, I am. But there are more pressing matters that we must discuss. A magician told me that she saw Olympus under siege."

Hera sighed. "That is true. Even in here I could feel the power of Isfet, wreaking havoc across all of Olympus. Only our power keeps him from materializing here and killing us all."

"And once our demigods fall, we shall be defenseless, unless his armies march right into this Throne Room, which we hope he will be stupid enough to do."

I winced at the thought of more demigods dying. They have already survived through one war, they need not survive another.

"But we have more than a hundred campers!" I protested. "How could we lose?"

Poseidon sighed. "Ah yes, about that. Well, they have their own…problems at camp right now, but do not worry, we sent my son to help."

"Percy? But he is here with me!" I said.

Apollo yawned. "Check again."

I was about to run back to the First Nome and start calling out for Percy's Name, when an ancient presence was invoked all of a sudden, even more ancient than the gods themselves. Through the IM, I could clearly see the three Fates, walking towards the Olympians, eyeing them with distaste.

In unison they addressed the gods at once. "If it were up to us, we would have the remaining Titans take over your thrones, but Lord Chaos had instructed us not to mess anymore with the natural order. He has told us to inform you that he shall allow this interference, but only this once. If you dare do this again, we shall have all of you chained and thrown to Tartarus." All three of them pointed their fingers at the Olympians. A dark mist covered them, and they disappeared.

Dionysus groaned. "Oh great. Now we have the choice to go help those brats. I was rather looking forward to a very nice demigodless summer."

"Mr. D, if there were no demigods, then you would not have to run camp anymore. Plus, we need them, and the gods would not want their children to be destroyed." I chided.

He groaned. "Blah, blah, blah. If it were up to me, I'd turn half of them into Atlantic Bottlenose dolphins, and the rest into blueberry bushes. That will make Poseidon and the satyrs happy, yes?"

"But it's not up to you, isn't it?" Zeus snapped.

"Please," Athena said, "Lord Chaos just gave us the opportunity we were waiting for, a chance to fight Apophis ourselves. We need to stop bickering amongst ourselves, and prepare for war."

Zeus nodded in approval, and held out his hand. IN a flash of lightning, the master bolt, his most powerful weapon, appeared in his hands. "Olympians! We go to war. Put on your armor. Prepare your armies." He turned to his brothers. "Poseidon, Hades, are you two with me?"

Hades drew his sword. "The underworld shall show Apophis its glory."

Poseidon raised his trident. "The sea shall rage across his armies!"

Zeus grinned. "Perfect. The rest of you?"

"The hunters are ready for war, my lord." Artemis said.

"We are too." The other Olympians chorused.

"And so are we." A voice said behind me. I turned around, and saw Amos, Bast, Horus, and eleven other Egyptian gods, dressed in full battle armor and ready for battle. "We shall show that wretched snake why he should never mess with us."

A flash of light appeared between us. When the light died down, the twelve Olympians were in front of us, all holding their weapons of power and dress in appropriate armor and riding their chariots.

Zeus had golden armor on, with a king's crown on top of his head. His chariot was pulled by a missive eagle. Poseidon had armor with designs like fish scales, and riding his chariot, pulled by two massive hippocampi. Artemis was on her moon chariot, pulled by a silver deer, and Apollo was on his sun chariot, pulled by a magnificent, flaming stallion. Athena had a chariot pulled by an owl, and her spear was by her side. Dionysus had his staff, and a chariot pulled by two normal horses. Aphrodite was dresses in pink armor, with an elegant gold and silver sword strapped to her side, and her chariot was pulled by two beautiful palominos. Ares, on the other hand, was riding his chariot, pulled by flaming skeletal horses, the sword that he sued to fight Percy with in his first quest in his hand. Out of all of us, he looked like he was the only one excited for war. Hephaestus was on a bronze chariot, pulled by two horse automatons. A sword was at his side. Hera was in a simple yet elegant white chariot, pulled by two white horses. Hades was in a black chariot, pulled by skeletal horses, and his sword was in his hand. Demeter was beside him, in a chariot that looked like it was weaved from grass, and pulled by two brown horses. I gazed at them in awe. Never in my entire existence had I seen all the twelve Olympians in full battle armor together. Compared to the Egyptians, the twelve Olympians radiated dominance, power, and command.

Zeus stepped out of his chariot. "Horus." He held out his hand.

Horus took it gratefully. "Who would have ever thought about this, huh?"

Zeus chuckled. It relieved me to see that he was taking things well. "Yes, who would have? Why, if this was some other time, we should be at each other's throats already."

"Yes, we would have. But this is bigger than us. You know that we ourselves ran away from Apophis when he was fully freed." Horus admitted. The other gods gasped.

"Horus-"

"finally-"

"humbled himself." Isis finished. He looked at her son/brother with a whole new kind of respect.

"Whoa. This is certainly a day of surprises." Athena commented.

Horus gave them the evil eye, and turned back to Zeus. "Well, yes. Without Ra, there was no chance we could ever win, unless…"

Zeus raised his eyebrow. "Are you asking for an alliance?"

Isis gasped. "Never."

Horus mouthed _shut up. _"Well I am actually, for the time being."

"I accept our Alliance." Zeus stated. Thunder rumbled in the sky. "And that seals it."

Zeus turned back to the Olympians. "Olympians! Prepare for glory!" I almost chuckled at the _300 _motto.

Horus raised his khopesh. "Egyptians, to war!"

"Together, we shall show Apophis the might, of Greece, and Egypt!"

The rest gods all disappeared in a flash of light. All that was left was me, Zeus, Amos, and Horus. "Chiron, go to camp Half-Blood. Help the campers. And after that, head straight to Olympus."

"Amos, take your best magicians and defend Manhattan. Scout for any survivors left, and whatever you do, do not let his armies get to Olympus. Leave Apophis to us gods. The rest of us will fight that cursed snake ourselves."

I nodded, and ran back to Camp Half-Blood.

Distance for me was very short, since us centaurs were blessed with the ability to bend distance as we run. It has come in handy many times, but this was the time that I was only thankful for it.

Campers were waging their own war against the monsters, which were having trouble with the camp's magical borders. I saw Percy, fighting like a whirlwind, within the ranks of the enemy. A few other brave campers, like Clarisse, Lou Ellen, Katie Gardner, Malcolm, and the Stolls, which I had been very impressed about, were following Percy's lead. Apollo campers shot arrows into the air with pinpoint accuracy, taking out one or two monsters with every arrow. Hephaestus campers were arming the Ballista and the catapults. I saw a lone figure at the back, a girl with caramel hair, and a black dress, commanding the monster to attack, while blasting random campers with spells. My heart almost skipped a beat when I saw who it was.

Sadie Kane.

N  
>I<br>C  
>O<p>

All hope was lost. Sadie had been taken control of completely by Apophis. Zeus knows where she could be now. Apophis had left me to myself, and had taken Cade with him, so basically, I was back to square one.

I took out all of my rage against the demons. My rage, and despair fueled my every strike. Two demons came at me from the front and the back, and I ducked, and their blades stabbed each other. Another demon sliced at me feet, but I parried with my sword. And kicked it in the chest, sending it flying straight towards three more demons. I stabbed my sword to the ground, and muttered, "Serve me."

Skeletal hands began clawing up from the cracks in the ground. The demons were completely shocked, as skeletal soldiers popped up, a mixture of Roman Legionaries, Spartan soldiers, WW II soldiers, and Napoleonian Cavalry. Bullets were sprayed all over the demons, and they disintegrated on contact. The Even after being dead for hundreds of years, the Romans' training kicked in, and each of them formed a _testudo_ formation, stabbing countless demons with gladius as they passed through the enemies' ranks. Spartan soldiers did the familiar phalanx, and pushed the enemy backwards, only to be massacred by a wave of _Pila _from the Romans. In no time at all, an army of over a hundred demons was devastated by skeletal soldiers.

Even though all that summoning took almost all of my strength, I ran through the corridors, looking for the cell where they kept me and Carter. As I passed through random hallways, I heard a very loud groan, followed by Egyptian curses. I followed the sound, and led me straight to a door.

I swung open the door, only to see two demons kicking a beaten-up Carter on the ground. I sneaked behind them, and sliced them to pieces with my sword before they could even say, _Oh snap._

I helped Carter up. His eyes fluttered, and focused on me. "Nico? where-"

"Apophis' prison, or what used to be his prison. Hold on, I'm going to get you help."

He backed away from my shoulder. "No man. I can stand up now. But what do you mean about this being Apophis' prison?"

I told him everything that happened, even crying at the part where Sadie was brainwashed by that snake. Carter put a hand on my shoulder sympathetically, but I could tell that from the look in his eyes, we both wanted to kill Apophis ourselves.

"Don't worry, Nico. We'll get her back somehow." It seemed like he was trying to convince himself more than me.

"Well, if we have to find her, we need to find Iris and Drea first." We searched through the endless maze of corridors, and finally saw them, chained to a wall, but luckily, they seemed to be fine, only unconscious. And beside them was…

Annabeth.

She was bloody, and her clothes were torn. Bite marks were present all over her body, and she was bleeding out. I hastily grabbed her, ripped a long piece of fabric from my shirt, and used it to staunch the flow of blood.

I broke away the chains with my sword, and picked up an unconscious Annabeth bridal-style. Carter carried Iris and Drea on each shoulder in a fireman's hold, and I shadow-travelled us straight to Olympus. I figured that we needed to let the gods know of what's going on.

Little did I know that we would be travelling straight into a war zone.

C  
>H<br>I  
>R<br>O  
>N<p>

From the trees, I could see the battle perfectly. Percy and the others were gaining an advantage, but one spell from Sadie, and then it's back to a fair fight.

I notched an arrow. But no ordinary arrow, mind you. It was a gift from my father, Kronos, during the beginning of time. The arrow point was made from a combination of celestial bronze and Imperial gold, and was filled with Titan magic, and has the power to completely remove one's power. I was supposed to use it against Zeus in the first Titan War, but I declined, and disobeyed my father. Even in the second Titan War, I was tempted to use it against Luke/Kronos, but something told me that I needed t for something more important, like now.

I aimed for Sadie, a little regretful that it had to come to this. I aimed carefully, for fear of my arrow accidentally hitting her head, of her heart. The arm of foot will do.

Millennia of prowess in archery came to me. I let the arrow fly, and imbedded straight into her left thigh. She screamed in pain, and started to glow in a golden light. I felt an ancient presence leave her body, exorcised by the arrow. Sadie fell to the floor, unconscious.

The demons were taken aback by their leader's sudden fall. Percy took the opportunity, and sent a wave of water crashing down upon them. The demons were washed away, disoriented, and made perfect targets for Apollo's children. Scores of arrows soared through the air, each taking out a demon.

I galloped through the trees, and ran past the camp borders. The campers all looked at me in irritation.

"You're late." Percy said.

"Not the time for that, Percy." I chided. "We must get to Olympus."

"But how?" He asked. "The vans were destroyed, so we could only walk there, which is definitely not an option."

"Then perhaps I could help." I smiling Zia said behind us. An Egyptian portal was already open behind her.

"Zia, just in time." I commented. She nodded her head, and gestured us to some into the portal.

As soon as I stepped inside, the vortex of swirling sand washed me away like the waves in water. I landed, right side up, thankfully, in the entrance of the Empire State Building, where a mixture of magicians, demigods, and Egyptian and Greek gods, were battling the enemy. Apophis himself, in his snake form, was circling Olympus, but every time he would attempt to enter, a blast of wind knocked him back. Thank Aeolus.

Percy and the others stepped through the portal, and stared in awe at the battle before them. "What now?"

I sighed. "To battle."

**Well, one chapter more. Thanks for reviewing!**


	23. Chapter 21 The Epic Finale Part II

**Sorry for the **_**Deus ex Machina **_**(is that right?) last chapter, but I needed Sadie healed. Warning: The Olympians themselves will fight in this final chapter, so prepare to be amazed! IF you want to skip to the fight, just look for the Third Person POV. You won't understand the story, though. Well, enjoy reading!**

N  
>I<br>C  
>O<p>

The moment we appeared, a javelin almost skewered me.

"Holy Hades!" I ducked, just in time to see it sail over my head, and impale the cement floor behind me. Carter was staring at it, then me, then the javelin again. A wave of nausea overcame me, just because I was thinking about what would've happened had I not reacted fast enough. I doubt Sadie would be very happy to see her boyfriend with a huge hole on his head.

Carter and I ran past demigods, demons and monsters, all the way straight to where the Apollo kids had set up some kind of makeshift infirmary. I tried to ignore the war going on all around me at the time, which as about nearly impossible for a demigod. Curse my ADHD.

As soon as we entered, Will Solace immediately grabbed Annabeth from my hands, and placed her on one of the beds. "What happened to her?"

"I have absolutely no idea. Carter and I just saw her like that." I lied. If Will were to ever learn what truly happened, he might be afraid to even touch her. Two other Apollo kids took Drea and Iris from Carter, and laid them down on the beds next to Annabeth.

A familiar set of caramel hair caught my eye. I almost had a heart attack when I saw that familiar black dress and the arrow wound on her arm. She was staring at the ceiling, while a magician bandaged her arm.

Without thinking, I ran over to her, and pulled her into a tight hug. Time seemed to stop as I held her in my hands. All the other campers were looking at us lovingly, and some others were sneering in my direction, mostly guys, but I didn't care. All that mattered to me at the moment was that Sadie was fine, and preferably not possessed by Apophis. The feeling of her soft skin and the fact that she was safe were all that I needed to take away all the pain that I've felt for the last few days. I blew out a sigh of relief. "Oh gods! Thank Zeus that you're okay!" I hugged her tighter.

"Can't…breathe…" she gasped. I released her awkwardly, but still kept her at arm's length. My eyes roamed her entire body. It was a stupid idea, I know, but I checked her for any bruises, scratches, or any signs that an evil chaos snake took control of her body. Finding none, I sighed in relief.

"Sadie, do you remember me?" I asked. I was praying to any gods I knew out there that she didn't get amnesia. If she did, I might just go out there and kill myself.

She stared at me quizzically. "Of course, death breath. Why in the world would I not remember my own boyfriend?" she ruffled my hair. It was annoying when Percy does it, but when it was Sadie…it felt rather calming. Plus, the fact that she called me death breath just proved that she's alright.

Explosion were heard from outside. "What exactly is happening here?' she asked. I shook my head in reply. Another explosion. A chorus of screams. Then, some people in those Egyptian pajamas limped inside, and promptly collapsed on the beds, their staffs falling from their hands. The Apollo kids looked at each other, and proceeded to heal them.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." I told her, and immediately ran outside.

P  
>E<br>R  
>C<br>Y

This battle was even worse than the battle of Manhattan.

Everywhere I look, it's either a camper was dying, or already dead. Mortals littered the ground. Magicians did everything they can to slow the advance of the armies, but it was not enough. I stabbed a demon in the back, and Shaila Gomez, daughter of Apollo, smiled at me gratefully, before a sword jutted out of her stomach. The demon who stabbed her behind the back roared in triumph, and eyed me with soulless eyes. Shaila mouthed _sorry,_ before falling face first in front of me, a pool of blood already forming around her dead body. I beheaded the demon in anger, but deep in my heart, I knew that it would never bring her back. Thalia and the other hunters were sniping from the buildings, and whenever an enemy demon or monster exploded, I knew it was their work.

We were able to push them at least two blocks away from the Empire State Building, so that at least gave us some breathing room. Still, my mind wasn't focused on the battle, but on Annabeth. I felt like I had failed this quest. It was my job to protect her, and even that I couldn't do properly.

"What's going on here?" I turned around, only to see a bruised and battered Nico staring at the battle before us.

"Go to the infirmary." I ordered. He stood his ground, and glared at me. Sometimes, I wonder why I even bother. This kid was even more stubborn than I ever was. He crossed his arms, and said, "I'm not leaving 'till you tell me exactly what's going on here."

I sighed. "The battle of Manhattan II" I pointed to the infirmary. "Now go and get yourself fixed up."

Instead, he drew his sword. "I want to help."

I shook my head no. "You're pretty much useless in that condition."

Ignoring me, he jumped into the fight, taking out draecena, demons, and hellhounds, with swings of his sword.

I sighed, and stared at him in disbelief. Again, I wonder why I even bother.

C  
>H<br>I  
>R<br>O  
>N<p>

Apophis' army pressed the demigods and magicians. Even with Percy and Nico in the midst of the fight, the monster/demon army's mere numbers overwhelmed them. They were pushed back until they were only a block away from Olympus. I was the the majority of the Apollo Cabin, staying behind and shooting down monsters with arrows. It was still not enough. Apophis' army was nearly five times as big as ours. Even during the Second Titan War, Kronos' army had never been this big. Even I doubt now our chances of survival.

Apophis raged on, empowering his army using the powers of Chaos. The monsters' strength grew tenfold, and pressed the demigods harder.

"Where are your puny gods now, mortals?" Apophis mocked. "Hiding from me?"

Apparently, Zeus had enough. Thunderclouds formed directly above his head. The ground rumbled, and skeletal soldiers popped out of the ground, attacking the monsters. Twelve horns blew simultaneously, echoing across all of Manhattan. The call of the Olympians.

A lightning bolt struck Apophis on the side of his head. Percy, Nico, and the others watched in amazement as the great beast topples sideways, directly into a building. Twelve chariots appeared out of the sky, landing in the midst of the entire battle. A few minor gods, like Persephone and Eros, were behind them. I blew out a sigh of relief. With the Olympians here, the battle would get a bit matched.

The monsters and demons recovered from their shock, and resumed their assault. Most of the demigods just looked at their parents in awe.

"What? We too awesome?" Apollo laughed.

"No. It's just…it's just…" Percy stuttered.

"You're actually here." Nico finished.

Zeus let out a hearty laugh. "Why? Aren't you supposed to be thankful that we came here to help?"

They nodded their heads, still staring at their parents.

"Olympians! To arms!" The Olympians jumped out of their chariots, and charged straight towards the enemy.

In all my years of teaching, I have never imagined seeing this. The Olympian gods, actually fighting for their children instead of sitting around in their thrones.

Apophis hissed, and launched himself straight to the Olympians. A giant figure barreled towards him, knocking them both sideways. Isis glowed with wings of light, chanting a very ancient Egyptian spell. A hieroglyph blazed in the air: Ma'at.

_Restore Order._

Apophis writhed like the snake he is. Smoke started to some out of his body, like the hieroglyph is burning him alive. The hieroglyph was weakening him, just enough to even the odds.

The figure that crashed into Apophis groggily stood up. It was over twenty feet tall, with Egyptian Armor and the head of hawk. A khopesh was held in its hand. It bore similarities to Carter Kane's avatar, only this one is living flesh and blood. I instantly knew who it was. Horus.

"Well? Attack!"

The Olympians looked at each other, and split up.

T  
>H<br>I  
>R<br>D

P  
>E<br>R  
>S<br>O  
>N<p>

Zeus fought like lightning, literally. The Lord of the sky charged deep into enemy territory, blasting demons with his master bolt. His shield, Aegis, was strapped to his arm, the terrible aura it was emitting keeping the monsters at bay. Zeus stabbed a monster through the gut with his bolt, and it disintegrated into ashes. He launched a bolt of lightning into another enemy, the lightning bouncing up to four others behind it.

Poseidon and Percy fought back-to-back. Percy never felt as exhilarated as this before, with him fighting right beside his Olympian father. Poseidon threw his trident, impaling a Laistrygonian in the neck. He held out his hand, the trident flew back to him. Riptide was a living arc of pure destruction in Percy's hands. He sliced a Cyclops in the chest, before kicking it back towards a longneck that was fighting a magician. The magician nodded in thanks, before throwing his staff, and it transformed into a huge lion. The lion pounced on another hellhound, and the two sliced and diced each other to pieces.

Ares rode his chariot through the enemy ranks, his horses trampling all monsters beneath their feet. A Tjesu Heru snarled in their direction, its two heads trained on the war god. Ares smirked, and jumped off his chariot, and straight for the monster. He drew his sword, and buried it hilt-deep into one of the heads. The other snapped at him, but it was sliced off by a glowing sword. The monster fell, its carcass the only reminder that it was alive. Ares looked at the sword, and saw that it was controlled by a person. Carter Kane nodded to the war god in respect, his Avatar following his movements. He turned around, just as an ice giant backhanded his avatar in the face. The avatar dispelled. Ares turned his sword into a spear, and threw it with precise aim straight into the giant's eye. The giant bellowed in agony, and Ares jumped onto its back, and drew out two swords, burning with fire. He buried them in the base of the giant's neck, and the giant started to melt. Ares grabbed the swords, and dragged them down the giant's back. The fire ignited, and the giant was cut into three pieces. "Punk." he spat at the giant's remains.

Amos Kane, Zia Rashid, and Hera were in the middle of the fight. Amos and Zia both had magic circles around them. Zia's circle burned with the flames of Ra, while Amos' circle glowed in a demonic red light, courtesy of Set. The god of Evil himself was just a few meters away from them, fighting with his staff. Demons were unsure whether to bow down or attack the god, for he radiated the same chaos energy as their master did. Before they could decide, Hera would slice them to bits with her sword. The Set animal pounced one demon, taking off its head, before clawing at a dracaena, ripping its armor to shreds. Zia blasted Enemies with fire. If anyone got past her offense, they burned at the touch of her protective circle. Amos pointed his staff, and a sandstorm blew across the demons.

Hades and Nico summoned the undead to fight for them. Monster would run away at the sight of Hades' sword, knowing that one touch would lock them up in the underworld for eternity. Nico stabbed a demon, his sword drinking the demon's energy until there was nothing left. Demeter and Persephone followed their lead, Persephone looking at his stepson in a whole new light. She had usually been cruel to the boy, for she thought that he wasn't brave or heroic enough to be called a price of the House of Hades. But today, he proved her wrong. Demeter waved her hand, and cornfields grew, entangling an entire phalanx of dracaena. Persephone chanted in Ancient Greek, and monster turned into fields of flowers. However, she failed to notice the demons that came behind her, and , just as she was about to get skewered by four spears, a Jackal the size of a bus appeared out of nowhere, launching itself at the demons. Anubis ripped their heads off with his teeth, the death aura he radiated empowering both him and younger god of the dead, Hades. Osiris walked calmly between enemy ranks, and with one touch of his hand, monsters turned to gray sand. Nico and Hades stared at the ancient god in awe. Never in their lives had they seen such power, and even though Hades hated to admit it, Osiris bore such power that only he could've dreamed of.

Apollo and Artemis, the twin archers, launched arrow after arrow, not one missing. Apollo's arrows flew like streaks of sunlight, immediately burning any enemy it hits. Artemis released her bow, and pulled out two wicked hunting knives. She moved like a gazelle, lithe and soundless, and killed enemies in one blow, like how one would hunt a deer, or a an antelope. Neith, the Egyptian goddess of the hunt, followed her lead. The two weaved in and out of enemy ranks like they were dancing, taking out scores of demons with their own hands. Apollo stared at his sister and Neith in awe, never before seeing such gracefulness as they displayed.

Hephaestus preferred to stay in his chariot. He waved his hand on the console, and a control panel appeared before him. At a push of a button, the god of the forges' chariot would launch spears, arrows, and even living fire into the hordes of monsters. A reprogrammed version of his creation, Talos, faced him. Hephaestus smirked. Talos bellowed in rage at seeing his old master, who abandoned him. Talos kicked the god's chariot and sent him barreling straight into a building. Just as Talos was about to bring his word down, a hieroglyph smacked him in the face: _Sa-per._

_Miss._

Talos' swing missed the god of the forges by mere inches. Hephaestus blew out a sigh of relief, before searching for the one who had just saved his life. Although gods couldn't die, he was sure that if that one ever did hit him, he would've been out of commission for at least five millennia. He spotted Ptah, the Egyptian god of creation, pointing his _djed _staff right at Talos. A wave of rats emerged out of nowhere, scurrying towards the giant metal automaton. The rats slowly ate Talos, until there was nothing left but two big chunks of his feet. Ptah walked calmly towards Hephaestus, and held out his hand. Hephaestus took it gratefully, using it as leverage to haul himself up. He smiled at the god. Perhaps the Egyptians aren't as bad as he originally thought.

Hermes moved with unbelievable speed. In a blur of light, he would rip a demon's head off with his bare hands, before slashing his sword at another monster. He had never felt his life get any more exciting than this. Compared to his usual job of delivering mail…screw his job. He would gladly become a war god any day. Dionysus lazily waved his staff, and grape vines slowly strangled an entire legion of Cyclopes to death. He sighed in annoyance. He would prefer that they would just watch from their thrones, and let those brats fight and die for them. But disobeying his father meant more time in that blasted camp, and he would rather go home sooner rather than later. Bast sliced at the demons, moving like a cat. The Minotaur swung its axe at her, and she ducked, just in time to see the blade sail over her head. Grinning, she summoned her combat avatar, and diced the Minotaur before it was able to even lower its horns.

The campers just stared at their parents in awe. Most of them had accused the Olympians that they had no battle skill whatsoever, and now, their own parents had just proved them wrong. The Athena campers watched in amazement as their mother showed fought in front of them. Athena knocked a Cyclops' head clean off his shoulders with a well-laced spinning kick, before throwing his spear and impaling a demon and the hellhound behind it. She drew out her own sword, and fought with ferocity that matched Ares himself. Monster after monster fell beneath her blade, and she wasn't even trying yet. Athena smiled to herself. This would be too easy.

She never saw Face of Horror come at her from behind. She stabbed her in the gut, and the Olympian, doubled over in pain. Face of Horror kicked her to the ground. The demon had just been revived by Apophis, and he was eager to prove himself worthy. And there is no better way to prove it than killing an Olympian. He advanced on Athena.

Athena cursed herself. She had let her fatal flaw get the best of her. Her pride had caused her to be reckless, and now she was about to pay the price. She prepared for the pain to come.

She never expected for Thoth himself to save her.

The Ibis god threw a hieroglyph at the demon: _Ha-di!_

_Destroy._

Needless to say, the demon exploded before it could say, _Oh Styx!_

Athena stared at Thoth in wonder. Why would he save her? They were practically mortal enemies, having the same domain, but being from different pantheons, after all. Thoth approached Athena carefully. He was in his human form, with his messy blonde hair, and his lab coat stained with words at the sleeves. He was holding a wand shaped like an ankh, and it was glowing with power. Athena looked away from him in shame. She was an Olympian! And now here she was fallen, on her feet, bleeding golden ichor.

Thoth grabbed her bridal-style, against her protests, carried her to the infirmary. The Athena campers stared wide-eyed as the Egyptian carried their mother to the infirmary. Athena groaned. She would never hear the end of this, especially from Poseidon.

Aphrodite, on the other hand, was an entirely different matter. She never raised her sword. Being the love goddess, she did the number one thing she was best at: matchmaking.

A wave of shudders, ewwws , and hell no!'s were heard from both the demigod and monster army as she made monsters and demons practically fall head over heels for each other. Aphrodite clapped her hands in satisfaction, and smiled smugly in Artemis' direction, who rolled her eyes at the love goddess, before vomiting right where she was standing. The sight alone of monsters kissing demons was too much for anyone except Aphrodite to bear. Even Eros, who was launching arrow after arrow, disintegrating any monster that came near her mother, looked away in disgust.

Horus and Isis themselves fought Apophis, keeping him at bay as best as they could. Apophis changed himself to his humanoid form, and fought sword-to-sword with the Avenger. Horus rolled between his feet, dodging a strike that would've kept decapitated his head, and slashed at the back of his thigh. Apophis growled in pain. Isis kept the _Ma'at_ hieroglyph humming with power, weakening Apophis every second.

With the Olympians and Egyptians joining the fight, the monster army was soon a big pile of sand. The gods then focused their attention on the main problem, the snake itself. They circled Apophis, who smirked in arrogance. The Olympians, except Athena, looked at each other in understanding, and attacked at the same time.

Apophis ducked, just as Ares came at him with a left haymaker, and appropriately punched Hephaestus in the face instead. Ares mock-winced, before Apophis sent him flying, literally, with a huge uppercut to his jaw. Zeus and Poseidon blasted him from both sides with water and lightning, respectively, but at the last second, Apophis spun, and the lightning and water collided. The lightning travelled through the water, and straight into Poseidon. The god of the sea bit his lip as to not scream out in pain from the thousands of volts of lightning streaming through his body. He glared at Zeus, who mouthed, _sorry_, before collapsing. Apophis charged the king of the Olympians, slicing his breastplate with his word so hard the he cut a gash in the gold. Zeus winced in pain, before clashing his master bolt with Apophis' sword. Sparks flew through the air as the two powerful beings collided. Zeus kicked Apophis in the gut, and he doubled over. Zeus then followed with a knee straight to his face, and sent the embodiment of Chaos sprawling on the floor. Apophis staggered while trying to get up, but Zeus quickly followed with a haymaker to Apophis' right jaw, sending the Chaos snake flying into the air. The demigods now circled the two, and the other gods and Olympians watched tensely as the two fought. Thalia watched with newfound respect as her dad beat the living daylights out of the Egyptian Chaos snake. Zeus pointed his master bolt at Apophis, but Apophis saw it coming, and ducked. The Master bolt blasted a new crater deep into the cement just behind him. Horus was watching the two intently ready to jump in the moment Apophis got the upper hand.

While watching the fight, Percy saw two figures out of the corner of his eye. He pulled Carter and Nico from the fight, and both were complaining.

"Percy! What's the matter with you? I wanted to watch that!" Nico complained.

"Yeah, man. That was even better than UFC." Carter added. Percy pointed at the two figures.

Nico's eyes widened as he saw his girlfriend with the bastard who took her in the first place. Grabbing Percy and Carter's arms, he shadow-travelled them right next to them.

He immensely felt proud of his girlfriend the moment the shadows released them. Sadie was beating the crap out of Cade, and her eyes didn't eve flinch as she pointed her wand and shouted, "_A'max!_"

_Burn._

Cade's body started to smoke. In a few moments, his whole body started to burst into flames, and he screamed in pain. Nico and Percy held Sadie back, just as she was about to point her wand at him again.

"Let me go!" she demanded. "I deserve to kill him! He deserves to die! Not after what he did to me." Tears started to some out of her eyes. Nico hugged her tightly, blocking her view of Cade, who was screaming in agony while being burned alive. Percy didn't even think of dousing him using his powers, not after what he had done to Annabeth. Carter had told him of the condition she was in when they found her, and he had every right to kill this bastard as slowly and as painfully as possible. Even Carter, who was usually the level-headed one between the two siblings, held no remorse as he watched the body burn.

Sadie melted into Nico's arms. She cried in his chest, her tears soaking though the front of his shirt. Nico rubbed her back soothingly, and stroked her hair in an attempt to console her. "Shhh. It's okay now Sadie. You're with us now. He won't be able to hurt you ever again." He glared daggers at Cade, who had just successfully doused the flames by dropping and rolling. His entire flesh was burned, and the sand and debris clung to his flesh making every waking moment painful for him.

Sadie nodded her head slowly, looking at Nico straight in the eyes. Her blue eyes had always that effect on him, calming him down and making his heart melt. They shared a passionate kiss.

"Oh brother." Cade grunted in pain, rolling his eyes at the two. In response, Percy kicked him hard in the ribs, and he groaned in pain.

Sadie pointed accusingly at him. "He's Apophis' host." She told them.' If we were able to execrate him, maybe then…"

Carter's eyes widened in realization. "It might just give us more time to find out how to deal with him. Permanently."

Percy and Nico looked at him in confusion. Being demigods, they had never even heard of the word execration. Carter explained to them how the process works. At every word, Cade started to panic. Would they actually have the heart to do that to him?

"_A traitor within the group holds the key."_ Percy quoted from the prophecy. "but Cade's not in our group."

"By "group", the prophecy must've meant "pantheon". Remember, Chiron said that Prophecies were always unclear." Carter explained.

An explosion behind them caught their attention. Zeus was down, and Apophis was locked in a duel with Horus. Apophis pressed the war god harder. Horus sliced at him with his sword, but Apophis deflected it with the edge of his blade, and returned with a stab straight at Horus' chest. The war god bellowed in pain.

Percy turned towards the others. "Well, if you're gonna do something, do it now!" he ordered.

Carter dragged Cade unceremoniously towards Sadie, who was drawing something on the ground. She touched her staff towards the drawing and it emitted a golden light.

Percy and Nico ran back to the fight to help. While Apophis' back was turned, he drove Riptide straight to the small of his back.

Apophis jerked his hand around, and backhanded Percy across the face. The son of Poseidon went down. Nico summoned skeletons to attack him, but Apophis took them all down with his word, and charged straight into Nico. Percy got up groggily, and charged at Apophis.

The Egyptian gods stared at the two sons of the big three in awe. Two mortals had actually dared to face the Chaos snake on their own, without gods to help them. Even the Kanes had Bast's help.

Carter and Sadie started the execration, remorse absent in their eyes. In their minds, they were not banishing a human soul, but a monster that would kill them if they showed it any mercy. Cade screamed in agony, his inside turning to mush as the Kane children chanted. He tried to run away, but the protective circle kept him in, and every moment he spent in there was every moment of him writhing in pain.

Apophis felt his host weaken, and frantically turned his head around to defend him. No! He was just about to win. He was a fool to merge with that mortal, and now he became the key to his defeat.

He turned back to his original form, that of a giant snake. He barreled straight for the Kanes, and more precisely, to his treacherous wife. How had she escaped his control? As he got closer, he felt ancient Titan magic inside her. _That explains that, _he thought.

Just as he was about to strike, a wall of protective magic slammed him aside. He saw Bes, the dwarf god, stare him down bravely. The other gods were not able to believe their eyes. Bes was one of the weaker gods, and he was actually going to face Apophis himself?

As the Kanes finished the spell, he felt himself weaken more. Curse that dwarf god!

With one final word of power, Sadie Kane finished the spell, and Cade Parker slowly turned to dust. A rift opened behind Apophis, and started to suck him in.

"Impossible!" he bellowed. "I am all powerful! You cannot stop me, I shall rise again!"

"Yeah, yeah." Bes snorted. "But not today." Bes used the most powerful form of magic he knew: fear. His eyes bulged out, his jaw unhinged, and he yelled BOO! So loud that even Apophis himself was unnerved by the pure fear the dwarf god emitted.

"Curse you, dwarf god! If I will fall, you shall fall with me!" he snapped up Bes with his huge mouth, and the dwarf god was only able to scream one final "No!" before he was swallowed by Apophis, and the final words to the Prophecy were completed.

_With his dying breath, he shall drag one to the grave._

The first sucked him in, and just like that, Apophis was no more. For the time being.

P  
>E<br>R  
>C<br>Y

The next few days were torture. The gods had pooled up all of their remaining power to fix the damage to Manhattan. I almost cried when I saw my parents, both my mom and Paul, being escorted beyond the borders by Chiron.

I did the only thing I thought of: I hugged them both as tight as I could.

"Mom, Paul! I thought you guys were dead!" Chiron explained to me how they found them, hiding in an underground cellar beneath our apartment. Who knew we even had one of those?

I gave them a tour of camp. Paul's mouth was agape the entire time. And he almost fainted when my father, Poseidon came to congratulate me himself.

"You - you're" he stuttered, pointing to my dad.

"Yes, I believe that we've met. Percy's 15th birthday, I think. I am Poseidon." He said, that mischievous twinkle visible in his eyes.

"Holy shit! And I thought that you were just named after him." Paul laughed.

"I did tell you that I'm ancient history, didn't I?" Poseidon laughed.

The two men walked off, leaving me with my mom.

_Two days later…_

Carter and Sadie came to say goodbye. They explained how Sadie had found a way to destroy Apophis completely, involving something called, "The Book of Overcoming Apophis" or something. Nico was crestfallen at first, but after Sadie told him that he could visit whenever he wanted, he literally jumped for joy.

Yesterday, we had a funeral for the demigods and magicians who died. The Olympians themselves came, and also most of the Egyptian gods. Amos Kane himself went to tell a few words about their bravery, and commend them for their actions.

As of the moment, Annabeth and I were in my cabin, and I was determined to spend every waking moment available with her. I never realized this, but I had never appreciated her more than after I had lost her. I missed her blonde hair, her startling gray eyes, and that smug look she always had. I didn't even realize that I was staring at her.

"What, seaweed brain? Do I have something in my face?" She grabbed a towel and proceeded to wipe her face with it.

"No." I said. "It's just…I never realized how much you really meant to me until after you were taken."

She laid her head on my shoulder. "You know, that's probably the smartest, and sweetest, comment you ever made."

I grinned. "I have my moments."

Then Rachel barged in through the door. "Hey guys! The Apollo cabin is having a party-" she stopped abruptly, right in front of the door. Green smoke started coming out of her mouth, and the Oracle spoke.

"_Born of Egypt, Greece, and Rome,_

_The son of Kronos walks eternity alone - _ow!"

Rachel picked up the volleyball that had hit her on the head. A couple of Apollo campers shouted, "Sorry!" and Rachel glared at them. Annabeth and I looked at each other, than at Rachel. "Did she just-"

"Anyway guys, the Apollo campers are having a party later, so you wanna come?" she said nonchalantly, like she had no idea that she just spouted another prophecy.

She caught us looking at her like she fell from Mars. "What? If you two wanted to be alone, you could've just asked."

"Rachel, what did you just say?" I asked.

"The party?"

"No, before that."

"Uh, I really don't know…"

Annabeth groaned. I slumped back on my bed. "Well, here we go again."

-_The End…or is it?_-

**Well, that's it! Finally, I finished a story. Do I still do the sequel? ****Review ****me, people! It's not that hard. Just click the little button below, and type whatever you want! I need feedback, heck, I**_** LOVE **_**feedback!**


	24. Sequel, everybody!

**Hey guys! The Sequel is on the way, expect it in a few hours. I'm just proofreading, and checking for spelling mistakes.**

**Look out for it!**


	25. Title of the sequel

**The Title of the sequel is "Searching for the Heir of the Time Lord."**

**I have already published **_**and **_**updated the two starting chapters I've written, so please read it and review me what you think**

**CHANCE MEETING IS OVER! YAY!**


End file.
